The Start of a brand new life
by MIHIGHLOVER123
Summary: Zoe has returned with her daughter, Danielle. She soon fits back in to her old routine. But when Dan betrays her, her mother disowns her and she's homeless. What lengths will she go to protect Danielle?
1. Raphael

One day Zoe went into a shop where her skul tutor worked and when she asked where he was they directed her to a small room. It was cold,dark and spooky with one small dim light.

"Raphael are you here?"asked Zoe as she walked deeper in the room. Suddenly the lights switched on.

"Yes V95 how may I help?"asked a tall blonde man whose voice was dark and low.

"I don't know how to tell you."said Zoe looking down gulity.

"You know you can talk to me."said Raphael hugging her and telling her everthing it is okay.

"I don't know what to do. I haven't told Dan I had a baby."said Zoe looking down as his happy face turned into a disappointed and angry face.

"V95 you know that if you don't tell him before sun down today he could take Danielle."said Raphael looking at her as she looked calm but she was actually shocked.

"WHAT?"Said Zoe looking at him shocked as if he was joking.

"He can't he just can't that is nonesence."said Zoe disbelieving but she kind of knew this was the truth.

"That nonescene is the law and he can take it to the court and they will decide who will have custody of Danielle."said Raphael looking down and reading a big book on parenting laws.

"Does it say anything about if the father does know but he doesn't want to have custody."said Zoe pacing up and down.

"Yes it says that if the father does not accept responsability then the mother gets full custody and does not have to see the father if she wishes not to."said Raphael just then Zoe stopped pacing and looked at him as if he was joking.

"Really wow. I just have to tell him about Danielle and I can never see him again."said Zoe hopefully looking at him as he looked down disappointed at something.

"What?"said Zoe looking at his face as he continued reading in her head.

"It says that Danielle can see her dad if she wishes to and you can't stop her."said Raphael looking at her as she lookeed at him surprised.

"Better her than me."said Zoe joyfully.

"Come on V95 you can't hide from him forever. I mean why can't you just tell him."said Raphael as he looked at her sad face as tears trickled down her cheek.

"Because I'm scared. What should I do?"asked Zoe looking down upset.

" Come on we have to stop you losing your daughter."said Raphael as he took Zoe's hand and led her to a car. Zoe fastened her seatbelt.

"Where are we going?To a solicitors?"asked Zoe as he suddenly stopped driving and she looked around shocked.

"No you are going to tell Dan that he is the father."said Raphael ponting to Saint Hearts and she saw a blonde talking to a redhead.

"No way I will bottle up and faint."said Zoe getting out of the car and running out. Raphael decided to leave her here.

"Well it's time to overcome all your problems."Said Raphael as she just ran faster.


	2. Zoe

Zoe ran down the road towards a deadend and climbed over the wall. She landed to another road called Cornwell Street. She stopped for a mintue and had to breathe heavily as she started crying. Sophia, Zoe's adoptive mother came out with a bucket and accidently splashed water on her.

"Oh sorry."said Sophia not knowing that it was Zoe because her back was to her. When she turned around Sophia gasped at seeing her daughter again. She ran up and hugged her.

"Mum please let go. You are hugging me too tight."said Zoe shivering and hugging her back.

"Sorry Zoe come on get changed you're freezing."Said Sophia directing her into the house and telling her to get dressed. Zoe quickly went up the stairs to her room. Keri had been staying there. She went into her cupboard and got a t shirt and jeans then she went downstairs.

"Why don't you have a cuppa and then we can meet Keri."asked Sophia directing her into the livingroom.

"So you fostered Keri?"replied Zoe happy that she finally gets to meet Keri.

"Yeah but she isn't like you."said Sophia sitting beside Zoe looking at her.

"In what way?"asked Zoe looking at her . She changed quite a lot she was older and her hair was browner and her eyes greener.

"She eats like a pig, has no manners and her room is messy and she is so stubborn not like you you are stubborn in a good way."said Sophia looking at her as she smiled.

"I wanna show you something."said Zoe as she slid her phone towards her and she looked at a baby with Zoe at the hospital smiling.

"Oh my god Zoe you had a baby."said Sophia looking at her as she nodded and looking at her foster mother who looked estatic.

"Dan's the father and she is with my boyfriend, Troy but he thinks Danielle is his. I gave birth last week and so did Shanice at the same time and place. I had 3 dna test done and it said Dan is the father."said Zoe looking at her shocked mother.

"Do you want me to call Troy and Shanice so you can meet her?"asked Zoe as her mother nodded as she cried she went out. Zoe called Shanice.

"Hey Shanice can you and Troy bring Danielle to 15 Cornwell street and bring Gabrielle. Okay thanks bye."Said Zoe. What she didn't realize that Keri and the others were making their way home.

"Sorry to think that I am a grandma."said Sophia coming back and wiping her tears. There was a knock on the door.

Sophia went to get the door and when she saw Keri she looked kind of disappointed. She really wanted to see Danielle.

"Oh Keri it is you."said Sophia as Keri and the others came in the livingroom shocked to find Zoe there.

"Nice to see you too mum! Who are you waiting for?"asked Keri looking at her mother.

"I was waiting for Danielle."said Sophia as everyone just stared at Zoe.

"Who's Danielle?"Asked Aneisha but they just seemed to ignore her.

"Don't stress mum Troy and Shanice are nearly here."said Zoe as she showed her mum the picture to calm her down.

"I can't wait. Wait I need to buy some food. If she comes-"said Sophia frantically moving up and down.

"I'll call you."said Zoe taking her phone before Sophia left. They stood there looking at her as if she was a bad smell.


	3. Zoe sees them

"So you have a phone then?"said Dan looking at her as she looked up and he grabbed her phone.

"Hey!"said Zoe trying to grab her phone back.

"125 missed calls from Dan and it says that you call Shanice 55 times . So why didn't you call me?"said Dan giving her phone back and stting beside her.

"I don't have to answer your questions."said Zoe as they all sat down.

"Why Shanice? Who is Shanice and is she that important that you have to call her that amount of times."said Dan but Zoe ignored him and continued to play on her phone.

All of a sudden the bell rang and Zoe rushed to open.

"Saved by the bell."said Dan as she opened the door to reveal Troy a tall boy with glossy black hair. Shanice, a redhead with 2 babies.

"Hi Babe."asked Troy kissing her which made Dan jealous.

"Hello Baby."said Zoe smiling and taking Danielle into the livingroom. Troy left because he had to go to his breakdancing class. Shanice followed her into the livingroom. Zoe called her mum.

"Mum they are here yeah but Troy had to go."said Zoe talking to her mum as they all looked at her.

"So these babies are both yours, Zo?"asked Aneisha trying to break the tension.

"No Gabby is Shanice's. Dani is mine."said Zoe kissing her baby's cheek.

"So who is the father?"asked Dan looking at her he face as she blushed deeply.

"Don't know. I left before I could find out."said Zoe looking down to hide her burning cheeks.

"Oh and you decided to leave after what happened the night before and don't tell me you were having my child."said Dan looking at her disgusted.

"How did you know?"asked Zoe looking down.

"It's not that obivious that I'm the father because of what happened."said Dan looking at her as everyone looked confused.

"What happened the night before she left?"asked Tom looking at them as Zoe stood up. Dan pulled her down.

"I was training at M19 and Zoe came in and told me she was leaving then she told me she loved me and then we kissed and we ended up on top of eachother upstairs in her room kissing."said Dan looking at her smiling as everyone looked at him.

"Eew!Dan did you really have to discribe it."said Aneisha disgusted than Zoe ran out of the room crying.

"I have to sleep in that bed."said Keri disgusted and ashamed.

"Nice one."said Shanice as she told him to fix it. Dan walked upstairs to the toliet as he knocked she screamed," GO AWAY!"


	4. The kiss

"Zo it is me. I am sorry I told them about us. I just thought that you hated me and that you hated the way I was that night. I didn't realize you were ashamed."Said Dan looking down as Zoe unlocked the door. Dan walked inside to see Zoe crying her mascara was splashed and she was sitting near the shower.

"Zoe I'm sorry."said dan hugging her and putting his head on hers.

"It doesn't matter."said Zoe quietly putting her head against his shoulder.

"No it's not. I didn't realize that you are ashamed."said Dan looking at her.

"It's okay. You know I don't regret that night. It's just I didn't want everyone to know because you were so special to me."said Zoe wiping her mascara and standing up. Dan just stood there close to her.

"So are you to me."said Dan moving closer to her but she just pushed him away.

"No Dan I have Troy now we can never be together."said Zoe moving away looking down.

"We can be. A family. Just me, you and Danielle."said Dan moving closer to Zoe convinced that it is all going to work out all right.

"I get it that you still have feelings for me but I have moved on even though I don't love him like I love you-"said Zoe her voice was interrupted when Dan's lips crushed against hers. The kiss was passionate but very gentle. The ball rang suddenly and Zoe pushed him away.

"Dan stop that's my mum it's important."said Zoe pushing him away. But he kept coming closer.

"So what? This is important."said Dan his lips following hers in a passionate kiss.

"Dan look my mum is probably wondering where I am."said Zoe pushing him away but he just came closer.

"So we will be down in a minute."said Dan kissing her again. The kiss was passionate and hot.

"No let's go down now."said Zoe walking out the room waiting for him.

"Was that kiss that bad?"asked Dan to himself. Zoe heard everything and peeped throught the hole and said,"No it wasn't."

Dan smiled as they went downstairs and walked in the livingroom.


	5. Leaving

"So how long are you going to stay here,Zoe?"asked Keri cheerfully but really she wanted to go away and leave Dan alone.

"I dunno that depends how long you want me to stay round?"said Zoe looking at her foster mother who just smiled and hugged her.

"Never."whispered Keri she hadn't realized she said it out loud. Aneisha heard her and gave her a evil look. Keri pulled an inncoent look.

"Of course we will have you. Do you know what we will foster Shanice as well?"said Sophia cheerfully as Shanice looked up hearing her name looked up confused.

"What? I heard my name."said Shanice taking her earphones off and carrying her child.

"Sophia is going to foster you."said Zoe excitely looking at her sister as she just froze than ran up and hugged her foster mother and she laughed as Zoe smiled and Dan moved and put his hand round her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Oi."whispered Zoe as he moved his hand into her t-shirt. He laughed and Keri bumped into Zoe and apolgised but really wanted to stop Dan from falling in love with her. Zoe moved towards Danielle and held her and sat down feeding her baby food. Aneisha told Keri to come upstairs and talk in her room.

"Neish what's up?"asked Keri smiling and hoping she didn't ask why she was rude to Zoe.

"Keri why did you do that in there and don't pretend you don't know I heard you and so did Zoe probably."said Aneisha furiously looking at her.

"Neish everyone is acting like she did nothing wrong. Dan is putting his hand in her shirt which she stole from me. I had a crush on Dan and he asked me out just before we went here."Said Keri sitting down her head in her hands.

"Keri noone has forgiven her even Dan. He just loses his judgement when it comes to Zoe. I bet one day he is going to tell he is sick of her. She is like a sister to me but I don't understand why."said Aneisha sitting on her bed hugging her and reassuring her. Zoe heard everything and went downstairs to collect her stuff. Dan and Tom came in.

"What. Where are you going with Danielle?"asked Dan grabbing her hand but Zoe continued to pack.

"I'm going to stay at my sister, Lizzie's house with Shanice."said Zoe taking Danielle but Dan wasn't about to lose her again he closed the door and Zoe just told him to get out of the way.

"No why do you suddenly want to leave?"asked Dan as she put Danielle down and pushed him out of the way.

"Aneisha is like a sister to me but she wants me gone and Keri who actually is my sister doesn't want me around because she think I'm stealing you away from her. So I have decided to leave."said Zoe quickly calling Lizzie but Dan cancelled the call.

"Okay wait here please."said Dan as she nodded. He rushed upstairs into Keri's room to see Keri sitting down and Aneisha hugging her.

"So you are happy? Well are you? I'm about this close to losing my daughter and you guys are acting like it's Christmas."said Dan furiously looking at them. Keri's eyes were red and swollen.

"What why is she leaving?"asked Aneisha looking down ashamed that she told her to leave.

"Because she overheard your conversation. Do you know what this means?"said Dan angrily as Keri looked at him pacing up and down.

"You lose Zoe."said Keri quietly as Dan looked her as if she was mad.

"You know I still love her but not like the way I love you. She's the mother of my child. Come on we are going to stop this madness."said Dan as he pulled Aneisha and Keri as they walked downstairs.

Zoe kept her promise and stayed downstairs with her bags waiting patiently


	6. Truth

"Okay can we settle this like adults please?"asked Tom as Keri looked at Zoe and gave her nasty looks.

"Okay I think it's time that I tell you why I left. I left because when we left Sternum I went out with some of my friends and we bought alchol and I felt so angry at myself that I drank a whole bottle of vodka and then I fainted so did Shanice. We got brought to the hospital where they cut up my hand and dropped some liquid in my veins. Then a nurse came and gave me a picture of a baby and told me I was pregnant. I thought that you guys did not deserve me because I was so broken and lost. I only kept in contact with Tom because I had to tell you about Keri."said Zoe scared that they would hate her but they just looked at her as if she was joking.

"Oh so you made me hate you by not contacting me."said Dan standing up and hugging her as Aneisha and Tom stood up and hugged her too. Keri just stood there upset and disappointed but she didn't want to show it. She walked up and hugged her. Just then Sophia came and smiled.

"Come on you crazy kids you will be late get dressed."said Sophia cheerfully smiling then walking back in the kitchen.

"For what?"asked Zoe her hand crossed her hands. Dan put his hand on Zoe's shoulder and smiled. _Still the same old Zoe full of questions that's what I love about her _thought Dan. _I wish thst I was alone with her _thought Dan. Thoughts of him and Zoe kissing filled his mind.

"Oh it's the teenage spy awards."said Tom walking out and getting changed so did Keri, Aneisha. It was only Dan and Zoe in the room and the tension was high.

"Ohh I better get dressed."said Zoe as Shanice came back in and dragged her upstairs into the guest room.

"Hey Shanice I can't go I don't have anything to wear."said Zoe sitting on the bed looking down. Shanice smiled and Zoe looked at her like she was crazy as she grabbed her bag and pulled out two dresses, makeup and jewelrey box. Zoe looked at the dresses amazed. One was a hot pink and had a shiny belt in the middle and landed right on her ankle. The other one was a carbibean blue that also had a shiny belt and ended on her ankle.

"Which one do you want? Kimmy said that you looked better in carribean blue."said Shanice holding the dress as Zoe smiled and nodded excited.

"Come on Zoe let's get ready."said Shanice as Zoe sat on the chair Shanice put foundation, eyeliner, eyeshadow and blusher on Zoe as she sat down.

-Keri's Room-

Keri and Aneisha was getting ready and Aneisha was wearing a green dress that she brought from Primark. It was strapless and ended on her knees showing her legs. Keri was wearing a purple dresss with sleeves.

"Hey Aneisha you know how to read people does Dan love me or Zoe?"asked Keri putting blusher on.

"I think he loves you but he doesn't show it. It seems like he loves Zoe more."said Aneisha as Keri looked down and smiled slightly. Aneisha sat down next to her.

"Well I'm hoping that he realizes what he's missing out on. Zoe doesn't even have a dress."said Keri standing up and smiling.

"Why don't we give her one?"asked Aneisha opening the closet.

"No way. She gets everyhting and I get nothing."said Keri closing the closet.

"Keri but she is your sister. I just think that you are jealous of her."said Aneisha as Keri put her favorite necklace on which Dan loved and gave to her.

"I'm not jealous anyway I am hoping that I win the best combat specialist."said Keri smiling and looking at herself in the mirror.

"You know that they are other contestants and Zoe could win."said Aneisha as Keri's mouth opened as wide like an O. Keri just tried to act happy.

"She can't it only says that you have to be a spy this year. Dan will be so jealous."said Keri smiling and twirling.

"Why? What are you going to do?"asked Aneisha as she applied some eyeliner.

"I'm going to flirt with some guys because there is a party and make him jealous. By the end of this night Dan will forget about **Zoe**."said Keri smiling as Aneisha looked as if she was a bitch for doing this.

"Yeah whatever."said Aneisha as she smiled but inside she was disappointed that she'll will do something so horrible to her sister.

"Do you think my plan will work?"asked Keri looking at er.

"Maybe we will just have to wait and see."said Aneisha trying to be convincing but she is actually angry at her friend.

"Yeah! I can't wait."said Keri excited. She styled her


	7. Dan reveals how he feels

"So you do like her then?"asked Tom he raised his eyebrows.

"How do you know that I like her?"asked Dan looking at Tom as he shrugged.

"Mate anyone can see that you have feelings for her."replied Tom laughing.

"I don't just have feelings for her I think I love her."said Dan staring into space.

"Yeah but she might not feel the same way."said Tom looking at his sadden face.

"I just hope that she does do I make it that obvious that I like her?"asked Dan scared if Tom knows then maybe Zoe does too.

"Yeah but don't worry she doesn't know."replied Tom as he saw Dan's eyes widen.

"I kissed her."said Dan quietly looking down as Tom just looked gobsmacked.

"What? When?"asked Tom gobsmacked. What about Keri? thought Tom. He was afraid that Zoe will cause you lots of problems in the team.

"In the bathroom. I'm so sorry."said Dan quietly looking at him.

"You shouldn't apolgise to me you should apolgise to Keri. Do you know what happened early today at school?"asked Tom furiously glaring at him.

"I don't know we had to stay in class without missions."replied Dan angrily.

"No you asked her out and she was over the moon when you asked her to go to the awards with you."said Tom looked at his sad face.

"Don't you like Keri?"asked Tom as he smiled but Dan just undid his bow and did it again.

"I do but sometimes she really gets on my nerves. Zoe never did; she always made me feel appreciated when we were dating.

"But mate do you want to break up with Keri?"asked Tom curiously as Dan walked out of the room and waited downstairs for the girls to arrive.

"I'll know by tonight who I should choose."said Dan smiling and looking at his watch.

"Anyway why are girls so late?"asked Tom annoyed.

"Tom girls are always late. They want to look their best."said Dan waiting patiently.

"Oh finally I think they are coming down."said Tom looking up as Keri and Aneisha who came down wearing their dresses.

"Wow you guys look amazing, but where is Zoe and Shanice?"asked Dan smiling as Keri's smile faded away.

"I don't know maybe she can't come because she doesn't have a dress."said Keri looking sad but she was happy. They were about to leave when Zoe said," Hey guys wait up!"

"Zoe are you coming?"asked Aneisha looking up as she saw Zoe come down in a carribean blue dress, earrings, heart-shaped locket and a braclet.

"Wow I mean you look great Zo."said Dan as everyone looked at him including Zoe. Shanice then came down wearing her dress and everyone looked at them.

"Shouldn't we be leaving? We are going to be late."said Shanice to break the tension. As they walked outside they saw a shiny black limosine parked there waiting for them.

"Who did all this?"asked Tom surprised and smiling.

"We did."said Zoe smiling as they all thanked her and went inside the limo.

"We thought that we should go to the awards in style."said Shanice as they opened a bottle of coca cola and Dan said a toast.

"To all those people who helped and cared for us."said Dan as everyone said cheers and tapped eachothers' glasses. It took at least 20 mins to get to the ceremony. Dan kept looking at Zoe and wishing that he could just rip that dress off her but one problem; Keri.

"So guys are excited to win the awards?"asked Keri as they all nodded and Keri looked over to Zoe who was whispering to Shanice.


	8. Speeches

"Do you know we have to say speeches."said Aneisha shaking; it wasn't cold but she was nervous because if she won disguise specialist of the year she will have to satnd up in front of all those people and say a speech even though she has got stage fright.

"Don't worry Neish you'll be amazing. Just say it from the heart."said Zoe smiling as Aneisha hugged her and thanked her. Keri just looked angry that her best friend will betray her like this. Suddenly the car stopped and Keri rushed out followed by Shanice, Tom, Aneisha then Zoe and Dan. _Wow I wouldn't even compare Keri to Zoe. She looks amazing. 1 point to Zoe. Nil to Keri. Should I ask her out or stay with Keri_ thought Dan as they entered the big hall.

"Wow."said Shanice as they gasped at the room. It was big with a chanderler dangling in the middle. The chairs had been stacked and you were directed to your chairs. At the end of the room there was the food which had been saved to later. The stage was big and had been decorated with daisies, roses and tulips. There was a big banner which said 'Teenage Spy Awards. The sound of all the young spies talking about the awards they desire made them feel even more nervous and scared that they weren't good enough. The smell of the delicious food made them hungry.

"Without further ado we shall begin the cermony, it is my pleasure to present the prime minister."said Stella smiling as she left the stage and the prime minister came in.

"Right the first awards is for the best technicial specialist is...Thomas Tupper."said the prime minister as they appulaed and Tom stood up and went to collect his reward he shaked the prime minister's hand and said his speech.

"I would like to thank all the people who have helped to make this dream real especcially Aneisha for understanding and being a great friend."said Tom just before he left and went back to his seat.

"The next is for the best disguise specialist is...Aneisha Jones."said The prime minsiter as Aneisha stood up and smiled then she went up and shaked his hand.

"I would like to thank Frank, Stella, Shanice, Dan, Keri but two people in particular Zoe and Tom who have always been there and I really love them for it."said Aneisha as she bowed and then went to her seat where Zoe stood up, hugged her and told her she was amazing.

"The next is for the best parkour specialist is...Daniel Morgan."said the prime minister as Dan stood up as everyone clapped and walked towards the stage he thought about Zoe and Keri. He didn't let this spoile his moment as he shaked his hand.

"I would like to thank all the people who believed in me: Tom, Aneisha, Shanice, Keri but one person in particular my best friend Zoe ever though we had our ups and downs she has always done right by me."said Dan who looked at Zoe as she smiled. Keri looked at Dan then at Zoe and she knew something was going on. Dan got off the stage and hugged Zoe which made Keri angry she couldn't hold her anger much longer.

"So Dan can we talk later?"asked Keri with a sweet smile but acctually it was vile and jealous. Dan looked at her curiously but he kind of knew what it was going to be about.

"Yeah sure, Ker."said Dan smiling as the prime minister stood there waiting for silence.

"The next award is for the best combat specialist and it goes to...Zoe London."said The prime minister who just clapped. Keri just looked even more angry.

"Thank you. I will like to thank Frank, Stella, Tom, Aneisha and Keri but most of all Dan and Shanice for always being there and being amazing friends."said Zoe then she walked down as she sat down Dan pulled her into a hug.

"What was that for?"asked Zoe as she sat down. Dan smiled then looked down clearly blushing. _Great now she knows I like her _thought Dan.

"For being an amazing friend."said Dan quickly. Then he looked at the PM who just continued with the last award.

"The last award for the best spy goes to...Shanice Williams."said the PM as Shanice smiled and walked up to collect her award.

"I would like to thank all the people who believed in me especcially Zoe for being a amazing sister."said Shanice as everyone appulaed. She sat in her seat and smiled at Zoe.

"Well on that note let's eat."said the PM as the teenagers raced to the table. Suddenly the dj played trumpets by Jason Derulo. There was plates and plates of food:susages, susage rolls, pasta, chips, rice, vegetables, burgers and lots more. There was delicious desserts like victoria sponge, tarts, fruit cake, chocolate cake and lot more.


	9. The party

"Wow great party."said Zoe getting some food. She eat it next to Shanice looking at the boys. "So you're single. I'm single let's get us some men." said Shanice looking at the boys. A boy kept looking at Shanice. He was wearing a suit and talking to all the other boys.

"Yeah! I just want a real man but these boys look like they have never had sex before." said Zoe looking at them.

"Yeah I think Luca's interested in you." said Zoe as she looked at him. Luca was a who worked in Sky's team came over. Zoe thought he was such a plank! Shanice looked at him surprised that he was interested like Shanice who is basically the craziest girl in the world.

"Well, Shanice can I have this dance?"asked Luca looking at Shanice eager. Shanice looked like she was not going to like this. Zoe looked at her surprised.

"Okay I guess I could."said Shanice taking his hand. She smiled and looked back as she was dragged by him She mouthed Help Me! Zoe laughed. Dan was being dragged away by Keri. Zoe looked at them confused. She walked towards them and snuck behind them and hid.

"Dan, I know you love Zoe ."said Keri looking at him. Dan looked down. "I know that I love her and I'm so sorry, Keri I just want to be friends." said Dan avoiding eye contact with her.

"I knew from the moment she came that you'll like her so I kind of want you to be happy so go get her."said Keri. Dan was kind of relieved that she said that because he wanted to be with Zoe.

"Okay."said Dan leaving. Zoe ran back to the disco looking at Luca and Shanice dancing. They were the best couple ever. Dan walked over to Zoe who looked innocently.

"Why are you with me and not your girlfriend?"Asked Zoe looking at Keri, who was kissing a blonde guy called Darrol. He looked like a total plank who was just going to use Keri.

"She's not my girlfriend. I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with you but it's okay if you don't like me-"said Dan he was interrupted when Zoe kissed him on the lips. The kiss was hot and passionate. Keri looked at them jealously wanting to break them up. The party ended at 9pm and we all went home with Luca. Zoe ended up having sex with Dan and kissing him in her room. Shanice was so drunk that she slept with Luca on the sofa while Sophia was snoring in her room. Keri was sleeping alone in her room. As she went downstairs to get some juice she heard Dan and Zoe having sex in her room.

"I promise that you will not be together."said Keri to herself. Shanice heard her and was worried that Zoe might get hurt. Keri listened in and heard them. Sophia snored so loudly you could hear downstairs.

-Next Day- Noone's POV

Zoe woke up and went downstairs and saw Shanice lying fast asleep on the sofa tired. Zoe nudged Shanice and pushed her off the sofa. Shanice ran to the kitchen bin where she puked. Zoe looked at her feeling sorry for her. Shanice was holding her hair as she puked in the bin after drinking a lot of booze.


	10. Beer Fear

Zoe woke up and went downstairs and saw Shanice lying fast asleep on the sofa tired. Zoe nudged Shanice and pushed her off the sofa. Shanice ran to the kitchen bin where she puked.

"I told you not to drink that much."said Zoe pushing her shoulder playfully. She pushed her back then started throwing up. "You are basically screaming at me right now. So you spent the night with Dan."said Shanice making some coffee.

"Yeah and you spent the night with Luca." said Zoe looking at her. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were red. She looked like she just got out of a bin.

"Isn't he with Keri? God damn it the power's not working."said Shanice angry. She sat down and put her head on the table. Zoe looked at her suprised. Normally Shanice can handle her drink.

"Yeah they broke up yesterday so he came back to me."said Zoe smiling. Shanice sighed as Gabby started crying her heart out. She got up and went to twnd to her.

"Having a baby was much more easier in LA. She doesn't cry like she does now."said Shanice. Sophia came downstairs and smiled at us.

"Girls I need to talk to you. In London, teenage girls don't usually have kids and it might make the people think that you two are not good mothers so I need you to lie to them and say they are mine."said Sophia looking at us. Zoe and Shanice looked at eachother.

"Of course we are good mums. But I see your point. Okay we agree but when we are at home we are going to mums to them."said Zoe. Shanice folded her arms.

"Sophia why doesn't the power work? Gabby needs her bottle."said Shanice. Sophia looked at them and said, "It's Keri she hogges all the power for herself. She spends an hour curling or straightening her hair. You two need to get dressed for school."said Sophia. Shanice looked at Sophia puzzled.

"What? What school are we going to?"asked Shanice looking at Sophia. Gabby was crying even more. Suddenly all the power was back.

"Saint Hearts. Now get dressed. I'll look after these two."said Sophia. Zoe and Shanice went upstairs into their room and saw the ironed uniform on their bunk bed.

"So I'm guessing you don't wear what ever you want."said Shanice putting her uniform on. Zoe shaked her head. "You can customise it a little. This isn't Beverly Hills you have uniforms."said Zoe looking at her. She got out her sachet bags.

"At least we didn't have to pretend that Gabz and Dani aren't ours. This school sounds dirty and well the sort of place you'll send your child if you want to punish them."said Shanice. I laughed. She put her skirt and complained as usual.

"Yeah this uniform is so old fashioned."said Zoe looking at it. She looked like she was going to catholic school.

"Are we allowed kickers?"asked Shanice. Zoe nodded and put her shoes on. Shanice looked at her she seemed so happy.

"Hey Zo promise me something don't make me sleep on the sofa while you and your boyfriend make love to eachother."said Shanice. Zoe pushed her on the bed. Shanice got out her curler and started curling her hair.

"He's not my boyfriend we haven't really discussed the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing yet. I don't know if yesterday was a mistake."said Zoe sitting on the bed.


	11. Back to school

"Any guy will be lucky to have you."said Shanice. Zoe smiled at her then got her curler out.

"It's going to take about 30 mins for me to curl my hair. What time is it?"asked Shanice curling her hair. Zoe looked at the time.

"It's 7 oclock we have got time."said Zoe looking at the time. Shanice was looking in the mirror curling her hair.

"Zo, don't copy my hairstyle please I don't want people getting us confused."said Shanice looking at Zoe. Zoe looked back suprised.

"You didn't mind in LA plus you are my twin."said Zoe still curling her hair. She finished the first bit then moved on to the secound bit.

"Zo, when exactly do we tell Gabz and Dani that we are their mothers?"Asked Shanice. Zoe shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Shan. Maybe after we graduate we get our own place."said Zoe looking at Shanice.

"Good coz I can't stand this place."said Shanice. It took her exactly 30 mins to finish curling her hair. Shan and Zoe ran downstairs to find Keri there.

"You guys are going to Saint Hearts?"asked Keri looking at them confused. Zoe nodded and made herself some tea.

"Yeah. This is kind of weird. Normally I take Dani to school with me."said Zoe. Sophia looked at her puzzled.

"Why? Do they have like a baby area?"asked Sophia looking at her. Zoe nodded sipping her tea. She sat on the table and Shanice leaned against the fridge.

"No a nursey. You take them to school with you."said Zoe. Sophia looked suprised. "Zoe, Shanice what school did you go to?"asked Sophia looking at them.

"Kingsland. In Los Angeles."said Shanice eating some toast. Sophia looked even more suprised like she was going to burst into pride.

"Kingsland that's the best school in the world."said Sophia. Shanice finished her toast then went to the toliet.

"Yeah we know most times people want to get their kids into there."said Zoe. Keri looked at her jealously.

"That's good. Kids go to school."said Sophia. Shanice and I went to the school when she saw it she was so suprised.

"Are you serious? I want to kill myself."said Shanice. Zoe and Shanice walked in. They saw Mrs King and walked over to her.

"Mrs King I'm Zoe and this is my twin, Shanice."said Zoe looking at Mrs King. She looked strict and stern.

"Okay thank you. What school did you go to?"asked Mrs King looking at us.

"Kingsland High."said Shanice. "Oh okay what a pleasure is it to have 2 Kingsland students the first lesson is art."said Mrs King giving us our timetables and walking away.

"She's trying to make us like this place but it's not working."said Shanice. Zoe looked at the broom cupboard then went to it. Scanned her finger and went inside with Shanice and pulled the lever. She changed into her old spy clothes.

"I didn't call you for a mission."said Frank his back to us. Zoe tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Zoe what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for your sisters. Who's this?"asked Frank pointing to Shanice who was looking around.

"I finished that. This is my twin, Shanice. Shanice this is Frank. Shanice is an agent too."said Zoe. Frank shaked Shanice's hand.

"So you guys want to join my team."said Frank they looked at eachother then nodded.


	12. Back together?

"So your going to be late for class."said Frank giving them pencils. They went into class and saw Aneisha, Keri, Dan and Tom. They came over to them.

"Hey what are you doing here?"asked Aneisha hugging them. Dan stood there akwardly for a mintue then went over and hugged Zoe.

"Well Sophia says that we have to come to school here and pretend that Gabby and Dani aren't ours. "said Zoe hugging Dan back. They returned to their seats. Zoe and Shanice sat at the back.

"Look, Zoe you can't keep lieing to them forever. Your name is Ariabella Roberts and you are a pop star. You shouldn't be lieing to them."whispered Shanice to Zoe who looked down.

"Shan, we have to lie. I didn't mean for me and Dan to get together. I just wanted to tell him then got back to the States."whispered Zoe back to her.

"We can't go back now. Dan's in love with you and slowly you are going to change into one of them."said Shanice looking at them.

"Change into one of them? Yeah right. I'm not going to change anything. I'm going to tweck my apperance."said Zoe. Shanice shaked her head. The art teacher came in and stared at Shanice and Zoe then smiled.

"I see we have two new students from LA. Shanice and Zoe. Now students your new project is to paint a picture of you and something special. It could be a person or object."said the art teacher. They went to get paintbrushed. Dan tapped Zoe's shoulder.

"Hi what's up?"asked Zoe getting some paint. She got some paint then returned to her seat. _She's so beautiful _thought Dan. He stood there nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"I really like you so do you wanna try again? I mean dating again."said Dan nervously looking away. Zoe smiled at him. _He's so cute when he's nervous. I'm going to play this cool _thought Dan.

"Sure. To put you out of your misery. Okay."said Zoe. Dan walked away. Shanice came back and sat down beside her confused.

"Did he just ask you out?"Asked Shanice. Zoe smiled happily. She looked down to hide herself blushing.

"Yeah okay."said Zoe smiling secretly. "You know, Keri might be a problem."said Shanice pointing to her. Keri was talking to Dan.

"No we're sisters but that hasn't stopped our family before. I mean, I'm a bad luck charm. This wasn't my plan but it will all work out alright okay. I ditched Raphael. He knows what's best for Danielle."said Zoe looking at her who sighed.

"You're not a bad luck charm. You just had a bad experience with one guy. It's not like Lisa is going to come here and take Dan from you."said Shanice. Zoe thought about what she wanted to paint then she thought of how gorgeous Dan is.

"Lisa isn't my problem. She betrayed us and now she is nothing to people. She had one operation to expand her breasts and every guy falls for her."said Zoe annoyed.

"Okay firstly Simon is an idoit. He doesn't know how stupid he is. Lisa is the most stuck up person that ever walked this Earth."said Shanice. Zoe smiled at her.

"Secound. If you met Melissa she would make you wanna kill yourself. She's so boring like you won't have to say a word when talking to her."said Zoe yawning.

"You're tired. Ahh the famous Melissa Albright the girl who has a massive crush on Dan and hates your guts. Tell me more about her. I'm guessing she is stuck up and only cares about herself."said Shanice looking at her.

"Do you remeber when I told you about the whole blade quest stuff when William was defeated? Melissa went in front of Dan and fell 'delibrately' and ended up having Roly catching her."said Zoe laughing.

"Roly? The guy who loves doughnuts. I'm guessing that's him. So bascially every girl in the school fancies Dan. He's the school hearthrob. To be honest, he's not all that."said Shanice pointing to Roly who was talking to Lady J. Zoe gave him an evil look.

"Shut up, Shanice! The only guy you like is Zayn Malik from ID. Yeah that's Roly. And plus Harry Styles is more gorgeous than Zain."said Zoe looking at her.

"How dare you. Harry has dated a lot of women like Taylor Swift. Zayn is getting married to Perri from Little Mix my favorite girlband except for the saturdays and plus sis Dan isn't all that he is kind of really annoying."said Shanice.

"You're annoying and you have known Dan for 5 mins and you are judging him. He actually is really sweet when you you get to know him."said Zoe. Shanice shaked her head.

"Why do you always choose guys that are going to hurt you. Thank you. I like being annoying."said Shanice smiling. Zoe started her picture and there was enough space for herself.

"What is the best present you got from a boyfriend except Dan?"asked Shanice. Zoe thought about then said, "Umm the snow flake from Antartica that Leo gave me."

"Exactly. Wait and see if Dan cheats on you then I'll kill him for you." said Shanice.


	13. Betrayed

At the end of break, Dan was summoned by Frank to come down to hq. He was nervous and was scared that something happened and he had to fix it. Frank was wearing his suit and was really tired probably because he had to clean the whole school 3 times because people didn't know how to use a bin.

"Hi Frank. You wanted to see me."said Dan nervously it was weird without the others like he was going to tell him off.

"Yes I know that you and Zoe are back together and I swear if you hurt her then I will kill you." said Frank looking at him.

"I promise you, Frank I don't want to hurt her. I love her."said Dan. Frank smiled happily looking at him. He looked really angry like he wanted to burst.

"Okay thank you. Now get back to class."said Frank. Dan went back to class and saw Keri and the others talking.

"What did Frank want?"asked Zoe smiling at him. He looked at her nervously not wanting to say.

"Ohh he just wanted to see if everything is okay."said Dan smiling. Zoe knew something was up but didn't want to have a fight with him in public. The class finished swiftly and then it was double maths, Dan's worst nightmare. He walked with Zoe.

"Okay tell me the truth. What did Frank say?"asked Zoe looking at him. He looked suprised.

"He said that if I hurt you then he is going to kill me."said Dan. Zoe looked suprised and shocked. As they walked to class, Zoe was suprised that he'll actually say that. Dan sat there bored to death day dreaming about Zoe and how amazing she is. The class finished after 2 hours of talking about algebra. School had finished and Zoe and Shanice went home.

"Hey look at Sophia being a proper mum to Gabz and Dani."said Zoe smiling pointing to her. She was watching tv as they smiled at her.

"Yeah it makes me feel like I'm not her mum. I mean she came from my womb."said Shanice disappointed. Zoe looked at her smiling.

"Yeah but it is for the best. They have a grown up mum."said Zoe they walked slowly to the door. Shanice sighed.

"Yeah but this will not end well. They will find out the truth and they'll probably hate us for eternity like what happened between Peri and Leela."said Shanice upset.

"Peri and Leela are actresses from Hollyoaks and it might end well. I mean they might be happy."said Zoe opening the door.

"No they'll realize that their whole life has been a big fat lie."said Shanice as they walked into the livingroom and sat tired on the couch. Sophia smiled at them.

"How was school?"asked Sophia. They looked exhausted. "Not good. The people there are like 5 year olds. They just make trouble and the place is a dump."said Shanice.

"It's better than Nelson and plus the kids there are more like cattle following the leader."said Zoe. Shanice burst into laughter. Meanwhile Dan was sitting on a bench in the park smiling. Keri walked over to him.

"I guess you and Zoe got back together then."said Keri smiling. Dan smiled at her as she sat beside him.

"Yeah. I mean we are going out but this feels like a dream."said Dan. Keri got out a bottle of vodka and started drinking it.

"I started drinking when we broke up. It hurts, Dan that you woud choose Zoe over me."said Keri she passed it to Dan and he had a sip.

"I wish I could make you feel better-"said Dan. He was interrupted when Keri pressed her lips against his. He was going to stop but he warmed into it. Keri gasped. Dan grabbed her hand and they went to his place where his parents were away. He took her into his room where he scatter the papers off his table.


	14. Disowned

Zoe was upstairs in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test while Shanice was banging on the door. Zoe sat on the floor near the toliet waiting it seemed like forever waiting. Of course she wanted Danielle to have a sibling but when she is 5. Shanice contiued to bang on the door secretly she wanted to take her pregnancy test after her night with her boyfriend. Zoe closed her eyes and when she did it said.

Pregnant.

Zoe wrapped the test in toliet paper and dug a hole in the daisy that was on the window seel. Putting the test in it she put all the dirt back. She wiped her tears and opened the door. Shanice gasped in relief and put the pregnancy test behind her.

"I thought you died in there. Why were you taking so long?"asked Shanice hiding the test behind her. Zoe looked at her curiously as Shanice smiled.

"The question is what are you hiding?"asked Zoe as Shanice rushed in the toliet and closed the toliet door. Zoe sighed and walked downstairs and looked at the meal that Sophia has preaped like Roast Chicken, Potatoes and Gravy with Jelly and Ice Cream for dinner. She was starving. Zoe ran downstairs and looked at the food. Sophia saw her looking excited.

"Zoe wait for your sister."said Sophia patiently while Zoe sat down. Shanice came down smiling to make people believe tht she was okay. She was actually pregnant too again. They all eat their dinner eagerly but when their reached the dessert Zoe just played with her food. Usally she would be finished by now.

"So where's Keri?"asked Shanice to break the ice between Zoe and Sophia. Sophia knew that something was going on. She had to wait for the right moment. Shanice finished her jelly and went upstairs. Sophia stared at Zoe curiously.

"Okay what's wrong?"asked Sophia fed up of pretending that everything is okay. Zoe looked up confused and shocked that she knew already.

"Umm...nothing."said Zoe innocently. Sophia looked at her slightly blushed face.

"Don't play dumb with me. You are hiding something."said Sophia as Zoe blushed deeply and smiled nervously.

"Okay if I tell you promise not to freak out."said Zoe breathing heavily. Sophia looked disappointed that she wasn't close with her.

"I'm pregnant."said Zoe quietly while Sophia sighed disappointed. She sat down rubbing her hand across her face.

"You did this to get back at me."said Sophia loudly as Shanice walked downstairs and opened the door slightly so she could hear.

"No I never meant to get pregnant."said Zoe as Sophia looked up avoiding eye contact. Zoe looked upset she was the only mother figure apart from Stella she has.

"Then why are you? There are such things that are called condoms."said Sophia angry as Zoe looked inocently.

"Yeah we used condoms and you were pregnant at my age."said Zoe tryng to change the subject.

"Then how are you pregnant?"asked Sophia confused and anixous.

"The condom split. Anyway don't change the subject you were pregnant at my age."said Zoe as Sophia looked down guilty.

"That was the biggest mistake of my life. Luckily my mother taught some sense into me. Now I doing the same."said Sophia determinly as Zoe sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah but this is different. Dan and I are in love. Edward left you doesn't mean Dan will do the same."said Zoe confidently as Sophia laughed. Shanice looked at Sophia then quietly walked upstairs and picked up Gabrielle and Danielle and packed some bags with passports, money and clothes.

"Love? Do you hear yourself? You'll end up alone, scared and pregnant on the streets while Dan who I'm guessing is the father is going to be sleeping with other women."said Sophia as Zoe shaked her head.

"No don't you dare compare Dan to Edward and look at you now. Your son doesn't want anything to do with you because you're the worst mother. Abandoning your own son for a man who gave you some fake diamond ring and then he abandoned you for a model half his age."said Zoe as she put her hand over her mouth. Sophia stood there disgusted then slapped her across the face. She pulled Zoe's hair as she screamed then let go of it when she reached the stairs.

"Go upstairs and get your stuff. I can't stand to have you under my roof."said Sophia as Zoe rushed upstairs scared and frightened.

"Fine I don't want my baby around you any more."screamed Zoe as she slammed the door. She rubbed her face and looked at a scared Shanice.

"Come on let's go."said Shanice picking up the bags. Zoe stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not coming. But thanks for packing my stuff."said Zoe crying and hugging her.

"Zo why did you do this?"asked Shanice hugged her back and cried. Zoe let go and cried

"What can I say? I screw things up just like with Rosa and visit me yeah?"asked Zoe grabbing her bags. Sophia came in and said," You've had enough time to pack now." Sophia didn't want to disown her but she said things that broke her heart.

"Okay I'm going. I'm just going to get Danielle."said Zoe calmly walking towards her and taking her. Sophia gasped and tried to grab her.

"What are you doing?"asked Zoe shocked as Sophia moved closer determined to stop Zoe taking her.

"Taking my daughter."replied Sophia determined grabbing her but Zoe dodged.

"No she is my daughter."said Zoe walking past her. Sophia looked scared that she'll lose Danielle. She walked downstairs.

"Zoe remeber what we said when you arrived, we agreed that she is mine so that you could have the life you deserve."said Sophia as Zoe breathed in.

"No!"said Zoe loudly as she kissed Danielle.

"Give me your sister."demanded Sophia loudly. Zoe stood up proudly.

"She's not my sister. She's my daughter and I love her. Where I go she goes."said Zoe as Sophia laughed.

"Really? You're a pathetic excuse for a mother. I cook, clean, work and look after that baby so techinacally she's mine."said Sophia.

"No you may do all those things but where were you when she was born? When she was in hospital? When I needed you? You want her because you're too messed up to have a baby!"said Zoe as sophia stepped away. Zoe ran with Danielle out the door. Shanice ran out the back with Gabrielle before Sophia could stop her. Sophia walked upstairs into Shanice's room and was shocked to see that all her stuff was gone. She looked out the window and saw Shanice running away with Gabby. Fury filled Sophia.

"I always win."said Sophia to herself.


	15. Zoe saw Keri and Dan

-Zoe's POV-

I'm walking towards Dan's and I can hear footsteps. I look back terrified that Sophia might come back. A hand grabbed me and I saw Shanice holding 3 bags and Gabrielle.

"Shanice what the hell? I told you that you should stay at home."I was so angry that Shanice will disobey her.

"I don't care Sophia's mental. I wanna stay with you."said Shanice and I forgive her instantly.

"As your friend I suggest that you shouldn't look at Dan's window."said Shanice as she pointed to Dan. I smiled as I saw him shirtless. I thought he was waiting for me but when I saw him kissing Keri tears dropped like crazy. I never thought that he would cheat. We have a child for Christ's sakes. How could he be so untrustworthy. My mother was right he did do exactly as she said. Maybe I should give him another chance. Maybe it's a mistake. Maybe he still loves me. I have waited for this for so long and for it to be taken from me by my own sister made me go crazy. Why did he do that? Shanice kept telling me to leave it. I saw Dan looking straight at me but he continued. Maybe he didn't see me.

"Zo I'm so sorry."said Shanice grabbing me but it was like my eyes were fixed on him.

"Shan there is nothing to be sorry about. Let's go to Roberta's and forget all about this." I started walking without looking back. If I looked back then the sight of them kissing would make me go crazy. Keri is my sister why would she do that? I just don't understand. I walked so quickly so that I could jsut forget it but pictures of them kissing. Shanice followed me and we walked to the train station and took a train all the way to Brooklyn. We walked down Bridge Street. It smelt of cigars and vodka. It was intoxicating. I really wanted a beer but I knew that it would be bad for the baby. When we reached Roberta's house it was 9 oclock and I was really tired. Danielle couldn't stop crying. There was me being selfish as usual thinking about myself when Danielle is the victim also.

Roberta's house was old, broken and abandonned but I didn't mind anywhere to sleep. She wasn't in probably out partying with Lily. Shanice looked under the teapots and found a key. She was in agony and I kneeled to help her. I opened the door and put Danielle and Gabrielle in the livingroom and put Shanice on the sofa. I closed and locked the door because Roberta lived in Brooklyn one of the worst places. I looked all around and found some medicin but Shanice refused to drink it.

"I'm pregnant."said Shanice as I gasped and sat beside her and she put her head

against my shoulder. I breathed in. Danielle stopped crying and I sighed in relief. Sophia was right being a mum is hard work.

"How did this happen?"asked Zoe confused usally Shanice is really careful with who she sleeps with but now she was acting careless. I thought about where we were supposed to live.

"Do you know that guy I was kissing on the night of the awards ceremony? It was Dylan. I didn't realize this until after we had sex."said Shanice looking at my reaction. I tried to keep calm but to hear that Dylan's in London is awful. He's Gabrielle's dad. Shanice and Dylan meet online in a moviestarplanet chatroom and became boyfriend and girlfriend. They meet up and had intercourse. When he found out that Shanice was pregnant he persuaded her to get a miscarriage but she couldn't. He left because his parents were going to kill him if they found out that she was pregnant. 6 months later he broke into our house and tried to take Gabrielle. He broke 3 windows and it took 6 policemen to get him in the van. He sweared that he would be back.

"Dylan's back!" I was worried he might harm Gabby and Shan. It was bad the last time.

"Yeah he said that he is going to leave us alone."said Shanice as I sighed. Shanice smiled and I smiled back. The first time since I saw Dan and Keri.

"Well that's a relief I can sleep perfectly in the night."But I couldn't ever. The sight was that bad that I would never sleep again.

"Yeah for me to. Zo you don't have to pretend with me. You still care about Dan."said Shanice as I looked down. She could always read me. I hated that she brought it up!

"Look Shan Dan will get what's coming to him."I didn't know what to do. Humilate him? Kiss another guy? Slap him in front of all the class? Spread rumors?

"Zo revenge isn't the way. Do you see yourself living here with Danielle and your baby?"said Shanice I was shocked I didn't know that she knew about the whole pregnancy thing.

"Oh come on of course I know about the baby you were shouting so loudly."said Shanice as we laughed about it.

"Sophia is going to do anything in her power to get Gabby and Dani."I was worried I might lose her.

"Don't worry I have a plan. Zo, something happened yesterday."said Shanice nervously as I looked at her.

"What happened, Shan?" I had a feeling of regret. She was probably going to joke about something like everyday.

"I got a letter yesterday it had 2 pictures in it."said Shanice giving me a picture of a baby.

"What? Who is that?" I didn't recognise the kid. She looked really young and cute.

"You don't recognise your own baby. It's Zoella she's alive." said Shanice as I examined the baby. What I could remeber from when I was 15 was her bright sapphire eyes, red hair and a cheeky smile. She had all three. Maybe she is Zoella. No, no,no the Grandmaster told me she died. It can't be her. Well this isn't the first time he lied.

"No. She may look like her but she's dead." Shanice looked at me disappointed.

"Well maybe the GM lied to us." said Shanice convinced that it's the truth. I know the Grandmaster is not the best person but he wouldn't lie about this.

"I know how much you want it to be true but it's not okay so leave it." I stood up and got Danielle and put her to sleep in the babies room. I couldn't sleep. It was like every time I closed my eyes I see Keri and Dan kissing and it breaks my heart. I'm so selfish thinking about how it affects me but Danielle is the victim. My beautiful sweet daughter is the person that will grow up with her parents fighting unless I sort things out with Dan. I wonder how many more lies he has been telling me. Things that he kept hidden from me. I looked at all the picture of the baby she is gorgeous. I would proud to call her my daughter.


	16. Break up? Friends?

-Shanice POV-Next Day-

We woke up to the sound of crying babies. I was so tired that I slept on the floor just outside the room. I woke up at 8 oclock and got out my uniform from my bag and ironed mine and Zoe's while she fed the babies. Brookyln was a horrible place full of dirt and dieseases. Zoe called Roberta and she came 20 mins later and promised to look after them. I had a bath at 8:30 and realized that we were going to be late so we took breakfast on the way. We couldn't find one decent place to eat. Zoe and I looked awful like we just came out of a bin.

We tidyed ourselves up and walked to the train station. I took 5 mins for the train to arrive and when it did we were suprised to see Lily clearly drunk on the train asleep on the floor. I told Zoe to leave her but she couldn't so we took her with us. When we arrived we were lucky to be early just. Zoe called Lily a cab and it took her home. We saw Dan talking to Keri we just ignored him when he called us and went to class. The first lesson History. Usually Dan and Zoe sit together but I explained to Mr Barry what happened the night before and he said it was okay for her to sit next to me. Zoe looked down when Dan came in and sat down expecting her to sit beside him he looked back and she avoid eye contact. The expression on his face said it all. History was long and boring but then we played a game called Splat. The finalists were Dan and Zoe. I bet she was so happy when she won the bag of sweets and splated him. She shared the sweets with me and Aneisha asked Tom what was going on but he didn't have a clue.

History was over and then it was Art. Zoe was going to paint a picture of her and Dan but she ripped it up and started again drawing me, her and Roberta. Lunch time next and we walked outside not hungry.

-DAN'S POV-

I just remebered something for the night that me and Keri slept together. I saw a redhead walking away. I think it's Zoe. Ooh that's why she has been avoiding me all day. I got to fix this before it gets out of hand. The lunch hall is loud and noisy. I look all around the hall to find her but she isn't there. I look out the window and I see her in the playground listening to music with Shanice. It's best that we have the talk outside. I don't want to ruin my reputation as the school's hearthrob. Keri keeps putting her hand on my knee and it's getting quite annoying. Aneisha keeps looking at me and I know that she knows. I get up and Keri asks where I'm going. Man, she's the most irritating person on the planet.

"Just outside."I really wanted to fix things with Zoe but somehow I knew that it would never be the same again. I might lose Danielle too. Ohh man I'm such an idoit.

"Yes level 154!"said Tom playing blade quest on his nintendo. He's such a geek but I kind of enjoy hanging out with him. Keri looked at me as I went to see Zoe. Walking towards her was the most nerve racking thing I had to do. When I did, my heart was racing. Zoe was listening to 'Wiggle' by Jason Derulo and it took forever for her to notice that I was there. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"asked Zoe harsly folding her arms. I put my hand on the back of my neck. Shanice just looked at us akwardly.

"To talk in private."Just then Shanice stood up and was about to walk away but Zoe grabbed her hand.

"What ever you got to say to me you can say in front of Shanice."said Zoe looking up at me her eyes were full of anger and hurt so I avoided her gaze.

"Okay what you saw between me and Keri was a mistake. I was vulnerable and she took avantage of me and I just gave in. I didn't want to hurt you in any way. Keri doesn't want us to be together."I stepped towards her but she backed away. Keri was standing behind me and so was Tom and Aneisha. They gasped in shock.

"If I was you I would turn around."said Zoe as she said that I turned around and saw Keri, Tom and Aneisha. I gasped and looked shocked.

"I took advantage of you? You were the one who took advantage of me. That story is a pack of lies. Zoe don't believe him."said Keri looking at Zoe. I looked at my friends' disappointed faces.

"Do you really think I believe a single word that comes out of his mouth?"asked Zoe as I stood there completely still. Keri looked suprised and Tom and Aneisha gobsmaked with their mouths open.

"So that's what happened. You slept with Keri and Zoe saw you."said Aneisha as Zoe and Keri nodded. Tom stopped

"Wait I was there too. I saw everything you saw us but you continued kissing."said Shanice while Keri looked at Dan annoyed that Dan continued to kiss her.

"What? You continued to have sex with Keri even though you saw Zoe."said Tom logging out of blade quest. He tried to be involved in the conversation but he was clearly bored.

"Well, I didn't realize it was her. Anyway why were you running away with Danielle at 8:30." I tried to change the subject. Zoe just looked shocked.

"What happened was Sophia and me had a fight and I left."said Zoe shrugging her shoulders. She didn't want to lie to them that's why she didn't mention the whole pregnacy thing.

"Guys look this is between me, Keri and Zoe so can you stay out of it?" I said calmly but none of them listened to him.

"I think that this happened because you kept pushing him. You are so secretive. What was the fight about?"asked Keri as everyone looked at her.

"Umm who does the washing. Keri, you are unbelieveable! You want to blame this on me. Is it my fault that my sister and the person who i was in love with wanna betray me. You blame it on me. Ohh Zoe! Why did she come back? Do you know last night I came close to giving up and drinking vodka but I was strong. You two were clearly not. Did you break apart like I spat out the vodka. Now you two barely care about any of this so stop pretending."said Zoe

"What of course we care."said Aneisha smiling but Zoe wasn't buying it.

"No you don't Tom is distracting himself with blade quest and you think that he doesn't want to spend time with him."said Zoe happily as the two looked at eachother.

"Aneisha, Tom really likes you and Tom, Aneisha really likes you too."said Zoe as the two smiled at eachother akwardly.

"Do you wanna go out so time?"asked Tom shyly while Aneisha looked shocked. She couldn't believe that he was asking her out. She has liked him since she met him.

"Yes!"said Aneisha as they hugged. I look so happy for them but seriously them two are the worst at hiding their feelings. How am I going to fix this?

"Keri, Dan just be together."said Zoe as we stared at eachother. Keri pressed her lips on her mine and at first it was horrible but later it became hot and passionate.

"Look at the time we're late for Geography with MRS KING!"Said Shanice, we looked at her then ran into class where Mrs King was doing the register.

"Ahh I wondered where you lot got up to. Sit down."said Mrs King sternly, we glared at her then remained in our seats confused. Mrs King is in a really good mood today.


	17. The return of Zoella and Giselle

"Today we have really exciting news. We are all going to be joined by another school, Kingsland in LA. They will be coming here to inspect the school. We are going to need 2 tourists."said Mrs King excited. Zoe and Shanice put up their hands instantly and got chosen. Then the communicators rang. Zoe and Shanice ran out and the rest made up excuses. Zoe and Shanice went downstairs first wearing their new spy outfits: Red legging, black denim jacket and strapless dress with a shiny belt and combat boots. The others came down and smiled when they saw the outfits.

"Why did you choose to help the kids from Los Angeles?"Asked Aneisha confused while Zoe and Shanice looked at eachother. I look confused at them knowing that something was wrong.

"Those 'kids from Los Angeles' are our friends. When we went to school in Los Angeles, we had our own club called the Divas so we wanted to see them again."said Zoe as everyone looked at eachother.

"So when we are quite finished talking about Kingsland, then we can continue with the mission we have had a van that is SKULS. Stella wants you to be there."said Frank happily.

"Why are you so happy? How come we haven't seen Stella in 6 months?" I thought it was really sucipious. Zoe moved to Frank and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's because Stella's 6 months pregnant with Parker."said Zoe smiling as we all looked happy and said congratulatians to him. Everyone was really happy.

"Wait how do you know?"asked Aneisha curiously pointing to Zoe as she smiled.

"Because I have been helping them. Painting the nursey, choosing baby clothes. I was actually the first person to know the sex."said Zoe as the others looked disappointed.

"How come we weren't invited?"I asked. Usally I say we get on with the misson but just got interesting.

"Team, get to 12 Bridge Street, Brooklyn."said Frank as they left. We took the train and it was disguisting and filithy but Zoe didn't have a problem with it. Hmm very sucispious.

-Zoe's pov Bridge Street-

We reached Bridge Street and I could see Danielle. All I wanted to do was go and hug her but I couldn't let Dan find out that I have been staying in Brooklyn. I call Roberta and tell her to close the doors and cover the windows. As we ran from the train station to Bridge Street, Tom, Aneisha and Keri looked exhausted and breathless. But me, Shanice and Dan look happy to do the exserice. We walk over to a pregnant Stella wearing very loose clothes. She opens the truck and we are suprised to see that the truck was full of babies.

"What's this?"asked Dan as I walked in. I looked at all their happy faces and smiled. Then it hit me if the babies are alive then maybe my beautiful Zoella is still alive. Shanice follows me and asks me what's up.

"Nothing this is wonderful. Remeber the Grandmaster told us when we were 14 that our babies died. He was lying. Giselle and Zoella are alive."said Zoe quietly so the others couldn't hear. The others looked around clueless. Keri looked startled and started painting her nails.

"Stell what do you want us to do?"asked Shanice as we smiled happily. Stella looked confused. Dan stared at us then volunterred to help.

"Ohh No you don't have to. We know what we are doing."said Shanice as I nodded. They left with confused faces.

"Of course we do we are a team."said Dan smiling as he found a cabint and found files on the mothers. We split the pile and called all the mothers. They were so relieved and joyful when they got their children back after a whole year of being apart. There were two babies left. Zoella and Giselle. I had my own file. All of a sudden a man appares with a gun. He was obviously poorly educated by the way he was dressed in old dirty clothes. He was wearing torn gloves.

"Stay where you are."said the man as the spies put their hands over the heads. The man grabbed the children and ran.

"Noo!"screamed Shanice and I not knowing what to do. We look at eachother. Shanice and I ran after him taking shortcuts. We used a solidifyer we found in base to freeze him and put him in jail.

"I have waited for this moment for so long."said Shanice as she held Giselle and I held Zoella she was the tinest cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Me too to think that the Grandmaster took them away when were so young. Thinking that they were dead. He has to suffer like we did." I looked at Shanice and we took the train to the M19 cells and located the Grandmaster's. The Grandmaster looked so fragile and scared without Flopsy. I almost felt sorry for him. It took real guts to speak to him.

"V95, C81 what do you want?"asked the Grandmaster looking at them then gasped as he saw Zoella and Giselle in their arms.

"Why do this?"asked Shanice but somehow I knew the answer to control.

"I did it because you were become too attached to those kids so I decided to drop them off in Spain."said the Grandmaster innocently sitting down.

"YOU'RE SICK! The true reason that you took them is to control, manipulate into people's lives. You're a control freak. You told me she was dead. You dieased coward! You are going to end up a lonely, forgotten man. Do you like Prison? They call you Pops your best friend is going to be a rat." I was so angry that I put Zoella on the floor and some yoghurt on him. Strawberry. I knew he was allergic. Shanice grabbed me to calm me down and I took Zoella and went outside. I ran home to Roberta looking after the kids.


	18. Blackmail

"Who's that?" asked Roberta confused as she sat down.  
"Zoella. Robbie, Rochelle's alive." I gave her a picture then we found out another truck carried 1 more baby: Rochelle. We gave her to Roberta as tears sprinkled down her eyes like a waterfall.  
"Thank you so much!" said Roberta hugging them then kissing Rochelle. Roberta took Zoella and Giselle into the baby room. We looked at the time and ran for the train. We were going to be late for school. Kingsland was coming. The train wasn't as bad. We saw Aneisha and the others talking and walked over to them.  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Shanice as they looked exhausted. Dan looked confused when he saw Zoe's happy face.  
"Just going to school." said Aneisha as I was looking joyful.  
"Why are you so happy?" asked Dan as I smiled joyful. The others didn't pay any attention: Keri was painting her nails, Tom was playing blade quest.  
"Just because I get to see the diva club again." said Zoe sitting down. Aneisha looked at me suspiciously.  
"Zo, can we talk in private?" asked Aneisha as they walked to the end of the train. Shanice looked at us and was eavesdropping. Dan started talking to Keri and Tom played more blade quest.  
"What's up, Neish?"I was really happy until I realized something. Zoe left the file on Zoella in the van with Aneisha, Tom, Dan and Keri. Ohh no they must know but want me to admit it.  
"I know okay about Zoella."said Neish my smile dropped and I looked down tears dropped like crazy. Aneisha looked at me happily.  
"When I was 14, the Grandmaster came up with this plan to make SKUL bigger and better. So he paired us up with people who are fast and strong. I was paired up with Tyler and Shanice was paired up with Leo. They were forced to have sex with us. 6 months later, I gave birth to Zoella. It was hard and painful then the Grandmaster took her away. Told us our babies were dead." Zoe whispered to her so the others didn't hear what I said. Aneisha looked gobsmacked.  
"The real reason that I was upset when you found me was that I just lost her." Zoe was trying her hardest to stop crying.  
"Ohh Zo. Hang on, where's Zoella now?" asked Aneisha. Zoe knew I could trust her but it was kind of hard to explain.  
"At home. Okay because of the fight me and Sophia had, Shanice and I have been staying in Brooklyn. 12 Bridge Street." she gasped. Why did I say the address? She might tell Dan thought Zoe  
"But that's where the mission was placed! How come we didn't see her?" asked Aneisha as Zoe smiled. She looked at Zoe confused.  
"I called Robbie and told her to hide and close the doors and windows." Aneisha looked even more gobsmacked. She couldn't believe about all the lies Zoe told.  
"Okay this is our stop! Tell Dan the truth or I will." said Aneisha walking towards Tom. Zoe breathed in for a minute then went back. Shanice looked at me confused. They got off and walked to school.  
"What was that about?" asked Shanice confused. Zoe pulled her back behind the others.  
"Zoella and Giselle. Aneisha knows. She threatens to tell Dan then Sophia will find out." They walked to school. They saw Sophia walking and dropping water and when she went inside she waved at Keri but luckily she didn't see us because we ducked.  
"What? Did you tell her?" asked Shanice as Zoe gasped. She couldn't believe that she would do this. Blame it on me. As usual thought Zoe.  
"No you're unbelievable she read my file." Shanice sighed. She was really tired; Gabrielle hasn't been sleeping crying all night.  
"Okay what are we going to do? Tell him? We could keep them apart." said Shanice whilst Zoe raised her eyebrow in surprise. Normally she's the clever one at lying and coming up with evil plans thought Zoe  
"No we can't! She's part of the team and she speaks to Dan on Facebook!" Zoe was not going to lose Danielle especially not to Dan, that lying cheating rat.  
"Okay I'll talk to her later. Come on." said Shanice dragging Zoe into the classroom. We sat down and waited for Kingsland to arrive. Secretly all Zoe wanted to do is hold my little angels. Then it hit her. I'm pregnant!  
"Shanice, Zoe Kingsland has arrived. They are in the playground! Right the rest of you are doing a long essay."said Mrs King as the students groaned. Shanice and Zoe stood up and ran to the playground. We saw all the members of the divas club like Anna, Jessica, Jasper, Luca, Harmony and Kylie. They were all wearing jeans and tops. They stared at us for a mintue before they rushed over and hugged her.


	19. True Selves

**Hi this is MIHIGHLOVER123. I just want to say sorry because I said something in my last chapter and now I'm correcting it. Thanks for the reviews and please review soon.**

"Hey guys!"said Anna she was wearing a denim jacket, blue jeans and a i love London top. I loved her outfit especcially her jacket. I haven't felt shiny denim jackets for a long time.

"Hey Anna. What's up?"asked Shanice. I hugged Jasper. Jasper is one of my best friends. Scratch that a brother. He was wearing adidas shoes and a top that said 'keep calm and love me'. I laughed when I saw his jacket.

"Nothing! The diva club is becoming dead without you guys. Lisa and Polly want to take it over. They have been blackmailing us."said Kylie. Kylie is my sister. I love her so much: She's fun, kind, stylish and funny.

"How?" I didn't understand we have dirt on Lisa and Polly like Polly has a fake nose she has plastic surgery and Lisa is not australian but French and doesn't like any trainers which have logos.

"She found out that Jessie here has a spot on her back."said Harmony laughing. Jessie looked down and sighed. Luca just read the latest blade quest book.

"Luca still got your head stuck in a book." I smiled as he hugged me and then continued to read. Lisa came over with her sidekick, Polly. They hated us since we arrived in LA. Lisa is used to everone obeying her. She saw us as a threat. I hated her.

"Zoe, hey! Isn't it the worst to find out that your ex, Simon is now dealing with a more better choice i.e me."said Lisa she has brown eyes and brown hair she hates redheads.

"Ohh it's just great to find out that he cared that much about me that he would go out with a stuck up lowlife."I got really angry. I had a feeling it was going to lead to a fight but Mr Andrews came and told us to start the tour. We showed them around the dinner hall, art room, history rooms and all the other subject. The bell went and we went into the dinner for break. Aneisha, Tom, Keri and Dan sat together and told me to come and sit down. But this was my chance to be with my true friends. No offence, they are really boring; Dan fantasying about Keri, Keri painting her nails, Tom playing blade quest and Aneisha was thinking about diguieses. They all was talked about the missons they went on. I was starting to experience morning sickness. I was sick this morning and I am craving some salad. I sat with Anna, Jess, Luca, Jasp, Shan, Harm and Kyli. They're much more fun. They got out their pack lunches.

"So Jessie how's the baby?"asked Shanice as we all looked her excited.

"That's the problem, I was expecting a baby. One but when I did my scan it said that I'm having 4 babies. Hello,I didn't ask for this. My mam has kicked me out! My boyfriend doesn't think it's his!"said Jessie eating grapes. I looked at her. Jasper slammed his head on the table.

"Ella and Ellie no sleepy. Jasper dying."said Jasper as we laughed. I saw Dan looking at me but I just continued laughing.

"Ohh Jasper I'm so proud of you." Jasper looked at me and smiled. At the corner of my eye I saw Dan still staring.

"Shan, how's it going?"asked Jasper looking at Shanice.

"No well she keeps crying! I just found out that Giselle's alive and now I'm dying plus I'm pregnant."said Shanice tired she looked like she was going to doze off.

"Anne, I hear you're pregnant." I looked at her tired face as I smiled. We all looked at her.

"Yeah with triplets. Antony Walker denied that he's the father to save himself from public humilation he even denied knowing I existed. On TV. I must be thick to date a basketball player 8 metres taller than me."said Anne while we looked at her disappointed face.

"Antony is an idoit anyway he probably doesn't realize what he's missing"said Shanice as Anne smiled at her.

"So Zo why do people call you Zoe instead of Ariabella? And how many babies are you having?"asked Harmony while they looked at me. I stared at them shaken because noone guessed. But they knew me better than others.

"Coz when I came they called me that and fine I'm pregnant but you can't tell anyone. Do you see that blonde over there? He's the dad. He cheated on me with my sister who's the redhead to top all that my mum chucked us out and now we're living in Brooklyn."They looked at Dan as he stared back.

"Do you know what he does in bed he pretendes he's a lion. He startes roaring and talking. It's so annoying." They stared at him then at me and started laughing.

"Brookyln."said Kylie disappointed. Luca still played Blade Quest bored. The switched it off.

"I need Lil's address so we can move."said Shanice happy to get out of there. Luca wrote down the adress. Shanice thanked him.

"Harm your turn."said Shanice excited. She was loving being a part of the diva club.

"I'm pregnant and my mum is an alcholic we are in serious debt. My mum says that I have to have a miscarriage. I pretended that I did but I couldn't."said Harmony crying as we all hugged her.

"Well my situation is worse my dad's a drug dealer. Every night druggies are either knocking or cursing us. I'm pregnant and he doesn't care."said Kylie as we all hugged her too.

"Luca what about you?"asked Shanice as everyone looked at him. Luca stared away.

"I didn't mean to get her pregnant the condom split. She's having a baby."said Luca disappointed and stressed. We all stared at him confused.

"Aaah poor Luca!" I said looking at them. They all burst into laughter. Lisa kept looking at us like she wanted to kill us.

"What's Lisa Shay's problem with us?" I looked at all their guilty faces. They avoided eye contact. You could see the anger and hurt in Lisa's eyes. Something was going on

"3 months ago, Lisa had a baby girl called Peri no one knew except us. She joined the diva club but she was rude and bossy. She wanted the popularity because everyone called her Licey Lisa. So we had a secret meeting and chucked her out now she's put up these posters saying we're troublemakers." said kylie disappointed and ashamed.

"Polly's her only friend who actually likes her. Polly used to be called Pushover Polly. No one liked them. People used to bully them especially Simon. Now they're dating and very unhappy." said Luca. We stared at them all lovey dovey.

"Mr Andrews said if we don't get at least 2 new members then he's going to close us down. Lisa told everyone not to join and she's the only person running for President." said Jasper.


	20. The truth

"Mr Andrews is coming plus he's going to try to get you to come back."said Jessie as Mr Andrews came and gave them all big letters even me and Shanice. We opened them to see a broucher for a new Kingsland. He's building a better school with nurses and play groups.

"Wow this is awsome."said Jasp looking through the leaflets.

"Yeah look at page 4 it says students are allowed only 4 babies to stay in the baby group each."said Kylie as they laughed and high fived eachother.

"New facilites and a big new room for the diva club."said Ann looking at the leaflets. I looked through each page excited to see what else it said. I looked really happy. Shanice kept looking at the dance and music studios.

"Cool this school's going to be off the hook. Zo, Shan you have to come. Kimmy, Katie and Kat are gone."said Luca begging us. I really wanted to go but what about Parker? Stella? Frank? Aneisha?Tom?

"The KKK's are gone. When?Where?Why?"said Shanice as we moved in closer so we could hear. I can't believe that the KKK's are gone. They are the best fashionists except Kylie.

"They got a modelling job in Manhattan."said Anne as she looked tired. They were really tired mainly because of the flight. I smiled at them.

"A toast to the diva club it was fun while it lasted."said Harmony as we said cheers. We went all over London to see Bucklingham palace, london eye, tower of london and many more sites. You should have seen their faces lighting up when they saw all the sites. I was walking home and saw Sophia she came over to me. I turned around and walked the other direction. She grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"I don't want to talk to you." I looked at her somehow she was kind of enjoying my pain. Enduring it. Waiting until I explode and return home. She looked happy without Danielle.

"Just listen, I won't tell anyone that you're pregnant! Your secret's safe."said Sophia smiling. My expression was netruel. I was a little grateful!

"Thanks but I don't need your kindness we are happy on our own."Sophia was a little disappointed. Keri, Tom, Dan and Aneisha came and Sophia let go of my arm. They walked up to us.

"Hey Zoe, Miss Summers can Keri go to the cinema."asked Tom while Keri looked nervous. She was clutching her bag like it had a crystal in it. Aneisha stood there waiting but secretly I knew that she was thinking about Tom.

"Yeah sure."said Sophia kindly. She was never this nice. Keri went upstairs to the toliet. I realize something the pregnancy test. I wait outside paitently.

Keri Pov

I walked upstairs. I didn't really want to go to the cinemas. We were going to watch the Blade Quest movie because it was Tom's time to choose a movie. I abouslately hate Blade Quest. I probably end up sleeping on Dan's lap. I freshen up and took out a pregnancy test. I did the test.

Not Pregnant.

Some part of me is releved but the other part is disappointed. I really want a kid! Not for me personally I hate the little troublemakers but for Dan it will make him realize that our relationship will last forever. But look at Zoe she is alone, depressed and scared. I am kind of happy. I wrap it in toliet paper but if I put it in the bin then maybe Mum will see that I'm trying. I can't throw it outside. Mum always gardenes. I quickly dig a hole in the daisy pot but I see something a pregnancy test it says Positive. Oh no my mum's pregnant she's going to forget about me. I put the positive test in my bag. I go downstairs and go to the cinema. I want to tell my mum about it but I'm scared.


	21. Cinema

**Hi this is MIHIGHLOVER123 and I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. Please review!**

Zoe's POV

I walk into the bathroom and dig the hole. God, Keri takes a long time in the bathroom. I see the pregnancy test. I take and look at it. Negative. What? I rush downstairs realizing that Keri has my test. Sophia walks up to me curiously.

"What's wrong?"asked Sophia walking up to me. I was walking up and down scared. I see Keri walking hand in hand with Dan. Oh no!

"Keri has my test." Sophia gasped in shock as I showed her the negative test. Then it hit me. She's petrified that Dan's going to leave her so that's why she's trying to get pregnant!

"Why would Keri have a pregnancy test."asked Sophia but the answer is so obvious.

"Keri's trying for a baby. She knows I'm pregnant!" I stared at Sophia for help. i took deep breaths and calmed myself down.

"What? Maybe she won't tell Dan."said Sophia trying to calm me down but it wasn't working.

"Yeah right she will!" I looked at her helpless. I didn't want to go to the cinema mainly because blade quest.

"Okay I'll talk to her don't worry."said Sophia as I walked home. Hopefully she won't tell Dan. I walked home my mind filled with worry. Shanice was at home.

"Shan Keri knows I'm pregnant." Shanice stood up scared that she might tell the others about it. I saw at the corner of my eye some bags. I take Danielle and Zoella and put them in the pram. I put some bags below the pram and attached some to it. Roberta came down and saw me stressed.

"Don't worry! She won't tell Dan."said Shanice as Roberta came down with Rochelle.

"Of course she won't! Isn't it obvious she wants a kid because she's scared Dan's going to leave her."said Roberta rolling her eyes. I scratched my head.

"Maybe she thinks that Sophia's pregnant." I looked at them. They weren't too convinced by this. I wasn't convinced myself! Seroiusly what idoit would think that Sophia's pregnant!

"Yeah or maybe she thinks that if she has a baby. Dan's going to love her."said Shanice nodding her head and picking up Gabrielle.

"No that's not true. Zoe had Danielle and he doesn't love her! BTW what's that in your bag?"asked Roberta looking at the broucher in my bag about Kingsland. i pulled it out and showed her.

"Ohh Mr Andrews gave you a broucher too!"said Roberta she got out a broucher that was the same a mine. We laughed.

"He must really want us back!" I laughed even more! Mr Andrews was going crazy without us! Well according to Harm.

"Yeah! Redonk right going back to America!"said Shanice as we looked at her. She just smiled as we laughed even more!

"Where are we going?" I kind of knew the answer: Lily's. We were fed of Brooklyn it's nasty, smelly and disguisting.

"Lily's."said Shanice grabbing her suitcase and leaving with the pram. I turned to Roberta as I put on my coat. Roberta grabbed her suitcase and Rochelle.

"What about the whole Dan situation?" She looked at angrily! She never wore that exppression before. I closed the door.

"We have got bigger problems like the fact we have to leave."said Roberta as we walked I thought maybe she'll blackmail me. She'll use it against me. We walked to Lily's. I was suprised by Lily's house. It was big and clean! She is usally a party girl. She is used to be kicked out of school! The benefits of being a music Producer.

Keri Pov

We arrived at the cinemas. I saw all the other movies and begged Tom to watch another movie but it never worked. Dan and I fought long and hard but we couldn't defeat him.

"No we are watching Blade Quest! I watched Johnny English, Gravity and Sex in the City. Please let me watch what I want!"said Tom desperately. In the end, we all agreed and paid for the tickets. We went inside. There were a lot of people which suprised me. Blade Quest is boring. They all gasped as we came in. I think it was because we were the only girls there.

"Tom you're doing this to torture me right!"said Dan as we laughed.

"Yeah by the end of this you'll be dead!"said Aneisha as we laughed harder. The other people kept looking at us throughtout the movie staring. I didn't notice! All I could think about was the fact that I'm going to be homeless.


	22. The truth's coming out

**Hi this is MIHIGHLOVER123 please review all reviews are welcome!**

**Keri's POV**

I'm going to have to go back into care. I looked at Tom leaning in like he wants to jump into the movie. My mum already thinks that I'm a messy, rude stubborn girl! She's obviously going to get rid of me like she did with Zoe. Her room was empty. Dan looked bored. He kissed me but I pushed away.

"What's wrong, Ker?"asked Dan looking at me. I kind of thought that he will get bored of me then leave or cheat on me with some model or sister of mine.

"Okay when I was in the toliet, I was umm... digging in the daisy and found a positive pregnancy test."said Keri showing him the test. Dan looked at the test not wanting to touch it.

"So what? Your mum is having a baby?"said Dan looking at the movie. I thought about it. For years, it has been just Mum and me. I used to think that my parents died and then she was my new mum. Maybe it will change for the better! She'll keep me! So she can have a ready made babysitter.

"No you don't understand it has always been Mum and me but now she is going to love the baby more than she loves me." I sounded so childish like a child who wants the same toy to play with.

"No look at me and my mum! Eddie barely talks to her. I bet she'll spend as much time with you she can."said Dan touching my arm. I didn't want anything to change! My life is great! Since Zoe left, my life returned to normal.

"But Eddie is your brother! I'm her foster kid. You should have seen her with Danielle. She was so happy. She's like a secound mother to her. She really wants a kid." I looked at Dan's confused face. He doesn't get it. His family is all happy. He's got a older sister, younger brother and mum and dad. My mum only has me.

"Yeah but Danielle is mine and Zoe's. She'll never truly be hers no matter what she does."said Dan as I looked at him. When he says that Danielle is his and Zoe's it made me feel like I'm not involved in her life.

"Yeah but when Zoe left, Mum cried all night. She hasn't done that since her son, Nicolas left her and told her he wants nothing to do with her." Dan looked at me confused and suprised.

"When did Zoe leave home?"asked Dan as I looked at him. I didn't realize she didn't tell him. I just wanted to talk about my mum.

"Umm I think Wednesday. Her stuff was gone including Shanice's. My mum was crying on the stairs." Dan looked at me curiously.

"Where did she go?"asked Dan curiously. I looked at him. He really wanted to know the truth. I couldn't believe that Zoe didn't tell him.

"I don't know. Anyway if this baby comes, I can't hang out with you guys anymore!" Dan looked at me. He was obviously distracted. I looked at Tom but he was enjoying the movie way too much!

"Ker just because your mum is pregnant doesn't mean that she wants you to look after it. Look at Zoe she looks after Danielle on her own."said Dan. The movie finished and we went outside.

"What were you two talking about?"asked Aneisha looking at them. Keri smiled as Tom looked at the stars.

"My mum's pregnant! Dan doesn't know that Zoe has left home."I said looking at them. Aneisha looked away guilty. Dan realized this.

"You knew. You knew that Zoe left. Where is she, Aneisha?"asked Dan. We all looked at her. She tried to change the subject.

"Fine she told me. I don't know exactly where she is."said Aneisha. Dan grew more impatient by the mintue. Just then Zoe came with her sisters. Dan ran up to her as she tries to turn around and run.

"Why did you tell me? You left home."said Dan grabbing her arm. Zoe looked away guility. She took the pram and started to walk away again.

"Why?" asked Dan angry grabbing her again. Zoe didnt want to tell him.

"Because me and Sophia had a fight. She grabbed my hair and slapped me! I ran away. I have been staying with Roberta and Shanice in Brooklyn."said Zoe looking at our shocked faces.

"Brooklyn? What kind of mother lets their offspring stay in that dump? Why didn't you tell us? You didn't trust us!"said Dan angrily looking at her.

"Dan let go of her!" I looked at him. I knew that it was hurting him! I wanted to help! Then I realized something; Zoe was also living there. She said that the fight was about the washing but she's pregnant again!

"SHUT UP! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF! IT'S ALL ME AND MY MUM! WHO CARES IF SHE'S PREGNANT!"Screamed Dan as I couldn't control my rage. I slapped him. He looked at me angrily.


	23. Jealousy!

**Hi this is MIHIGHLOVER and I will just like to say thanks for all the reviews. Please favourite my stories. **

"What kind of father betrays his girlfriend or leaves his daughter?"asked Zoe looking at him. I looked at him. He came looking at my hurt face. My eyes hot with tears

"Ker, I'm sorry!"said Dan trying to touch me. But all of a sudden, I wasn't in love with him anymore! I dodged him.

"Look Dan let's go home and leave Zoe." I held his hand and directed him home. I walked to his house. I was about to leave.

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone."said Dan. I looked at him. We went inside and up to his bedroom. I looked around. He had the best view ever! Suddenly I felt Dan kissing my neck.

"Dan woah! I have to go home."Dan looked disappointed. I couldn't resist his sad face. It is so cute. I kissed him long and hard. He pulled me up and put me on his desk scattering all the papers around and kissing me harder as he put my shirt over my head. He pulled me and placed me on the bed. An hour later, I climbed out of his window and ran home before he woke up. My Mum was waiting for me in the livingroom. I came through the door and slammed it.

"What have I told you about slamming the door?"asked Sophia looking at my upset face. She told me to sit down.

"Don't bother! I know that Zoe's pregnant. Throughout the entire movie I was thinking that you were pregnant."Sophia stared at me suprised like I have just worked out the biggest discovery in the whole world.

"Look Keri, I made a promise to Zoe that noone would find out not even Dan."said Sophia pointing at me. I really didn't want to lie to Dan; He's my boyfriend!

"Mum, Dan has a right to know. He's my boyfriend! Why does Zoe get pregnant and not me?" I sounded so childish that my mother looked at me. I was acting like a 5 year old.

"Keri this isn't our place to tell him. Yeah he's your latest fella. But between you and me I think you're scared that Dan will leave you."said Sophia confidently moving towards me. I looked down and she realized that she was right.

"Sometimes I feel like that! If Dan finds out that I know that Zoe's pregnant then he will never forgive me. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell him."Sophia looked at me gobsmacked! She didn't want Keri to say anything about the pregnancy issue.

"No! Just because you can't get pregnant it doesn't mean that you are going to ruin it. Keri if you tell him I will never forgive you."said Sophia begging her not to say anything. I just looked at her.

"No and do you know that Zoe has 2 kids already?" Sophia looked suprised. I was confused. Does Danielle have a twin? Does Dan know?

"No of course not. Love go upstairs and go to sleep."said Sophia. I walked into my room and changed into my pjs. I was thinking about what I was going to say to Dan the next day. I slept thinking about it.

Dan's POV

I just got a text from Keri to meet her at school. I brushed my teeth thinking about what Keri wanted to say to me. Is she breaking up with me? What did I do wrong? I got dressed and took my bag. I walked downstairs. Rushed into the living room and got some toast. I ran to school but couldn't find Keri. I saw Zoe though reading a broucher. I crept towards her and saw that she was looking at a broucher for Kingsland. I can't believe she's leaving Saint Hearts.

"Applying for a transfer are we?" Zoe breathed in clearly spooked. I laughed as she shoved the broucher in her bag and started to walk away. I ran after her. I put my hand on her hand but she let go.

"Zo, I know you're hurting but please talk to me." I looked at her face. She clearly wasn't happy about this. She looked like she just wanted to drink her troubles away.

"Look Dan, I get that you want to act like a friend to me but the amount of pain you put me through is not going to go away if you continue to say rude stuff to me."said Zoe as I looked away. She was referring to last night.

"That was a mistake! I just want to be your friend."I looked at her she wasn't buying this. I knew that she was never really going to forgive me.

"If you were my friend, you would understand that sometimes I like to be alone. Shanice, Jasp, Jessie, Anne, Luca, Harm and Kylie understood that."said Zoe. I looked away; I somehow knew she wanted to go back.

"But are you leaving Saint Hearts?"Zoe looked annoyed. I really wanted to know. A big part of me still loved her. If she left it would break my heart.

"I don't know. Dan the amount of pain you put me through is starting to make me feel isolated and alone."said Zoe upset. I knew I made a mistake. I should of told Zoe how I felt.

"But you're not alone. You got me, Keri, Aneisha and Tom." Zoe wasn't satisfied. Maybe we weren't enough! She needed more friends.

"No because my ex is now dating my worst enemy, my other ex cheated on me with my sister, one of my best friends has got his head stuck in a book and my other friend barely cares."said Zoe walking into class. I wasn't going to lose her again. I walked to class.


	24. Stay

Keri jumped on my back and smiled.

"Keri, I'm not in the mood." Keri looked at me confused. I didn't want to say anything but she is my girlfriend after all. But Zoe might get angry.

"What's up? What were you and Zoe talking about?"asked Keri confused as we walked into the English class. I sat on Zoe's table and smiled at her. Keri sat beside me.

"Zoe's thinking about transferring to Kingsland." I whispered to her in her ear. I texted Aneisha and Tom what is going on. I saw Zoe take out the booklet and read about the new music rooms and smiled when she saw a picture of Jasper singing. Shanice sat beside her and laughed when she saw Jasper. I leaned in to see what they were laughing about. I rolled my eyes. Aneisha and Tom looked at us then signalled us to talk in private.

"What? Why does she even have to think about it?"asked Aneisha confused and anxious. Zoe laughed when she saw the drawing of the diva members.

"She said she feels isolated and alone." They looked at me then at her. They sighed.

"I guess we have been shutting her out for a while. Let's show her why she should stay with us."said Tom as we sat back in our seats. Zoe put the broucher back into her bag and got out the black book of secrets. She took out her book mark with was pictures of her and her friends taking photos. They all looked so happy.

"Right class read for ten mintues."said Mr Simons. I got out my book and started reading about Horatio's secret. Zoe read each page then finished. She took out her booklet and put it on her lap. She read about the science rooms.

"Yay killing frogs."whispered Shanice laughing as Zoe looked at her weirdly. Shanice was the craziest girl she ever met.

"Yeah I really want to do tripe science, music, dance, art and business."whispered Zoe as she looked at the pages. She turned to page 4 and saw the new diva booth. I looked shocked that she might be thinking about it. Just then our communicators rang and we went into base where we saw a worried Frank.

"Team, we don't have a misson but we have to go to the hospital."said Frank nervously. We rode in his car complaining about the amount of space we have. It took 10 mins to get to the hospital and to the ward Stella was in.

"She's giving birth, isn't she?"asked Aneisha as Frank nodded. The nurse came to us with a clipboard. She looked really friendly and nice.

"Mr London, Miss Knight wants Zoe and Shanice to help her only."said the nurse as they walked in. I looked at the others as Stella screamed loudly.

"Why couldn't we come and help?"asked Keri disappointed folding her arms. I looked at Zoe as she held Stella's hand and comforted her. I thought about all the amazing times we have had.

"Have you ever delievered a baby or even seen a baby coming out?"asked Frank. Keri shaked her head. I saw Zoe doing breathing exercise with Stella. Frank saw who I was staring at.

"Daniel, I need to talk to you."said Frank sternly walking me into a abandoned room. He only called me that when I was in trouble! Oh no! I hope this isn't about Zoe and Keri.

"Do you know what this is about?"asked Frank sternly as I stood there nervously looking at the ground.

"Zoe." I said quietly I didn't know what to do. When me and Zoe started dating he said that if I hurt her then he would kill me. Oh no! He's going to kill me!

"Yes Dan, I told you that I would kill you if you hurt her. You had sex with Keri and at 8 oclock I was leaving the school and on my way home when I bump into Zoe and she sobs and explains everything."said Frank moving closer to me. I was shaking. Why did she tell him?

"It was a mistake! I didn't mean for her to get hurt all I want is her to be happy." Frank stopped and looked at me curiously. I didn't know what to do. Run?

"Yeah and all the pain she's been through is getting bigger. Being abused at SKUL, losing her kid, being betrayed, losing her friends. The list goes on."said Frank angrily. I realized something losing her kid. What is he talking about?

"Frank, I don't want to hurt her again! I promise that I won't hurt a single hair on her body." I begged on my knees. Frank looked away. I felt like I can't do anything right.

"She has been cutting herself again! She wants to kill herself. To avoid the pain."said Frank as I looked suprised. She told me that she will never do it again.

"Frank, I love Zoe. She's funny, smart and friendly. She's delicate and fragile. I didn't mean for her to get hurt!" Frank looked away annoyed as I stood up and begged for forgiveness.

"She is close to moving half way across the world. She thinks it will be good for her." said Frank. I felt like I owed him a debt. I didn't want her to get hurt. Honestly.

"What? To LA! Frank let me talk to her. I'll go to her yoga club." I looked at him as he nodded and walked back to the corridor. Keri, Aneisha and Tom looked at us when we walked in to see Parker.


	25. Let's go for a swim

"Where were you two?"asked Keri smiling as Stella held Parker in her arms.

"We were talking."said Frank as I nodded. Zoe looked at me knowing that something was going on and continued staring at me. I looked away, however I knew she was going to work it out. We took photos with Stella and Parker.

"Frank, remeber what we discussed."said Stella looking at him. Frank said ohh and smiled.

"Stella and I decided that one of you gets to choose the middle name. That person is... Zoe."said Frank as everyone including me looks at her. She stares back at us.

"Me?"asked Zoe confused. I looked at her then smiled she is so modest and kind. Keri stared at me and smiled and hugged me. She whispered I love you in my ears. I kissed her.

"With everything you been through I think you deserve it."said Frank as everyone stared at tension was buildng up.

"Umm okay I choose the name Antony."said Zoe as Stella an Frank smiled. Stella then went to sleep with Parker in her arms. They left quietly. We walked down the road and said Bye to Zoe and Shanice. I told Keri that I have got a club and couldn't go out tonight.

I saw Zoe going alone to her yoga club. She walked so gracefully her face lighting up as she saw the place and walked in. I walked in and saw Zoe at the back doing some stretches. I looked at her before standing next to her. She looked at me annoyed.

"Are you on a mission to try to annoy me?"asked Zoe angry. You could see by the expression on her face that she didn't want me there. She started to leave. I grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave because I'm here." Zoe smiled slightly before returning to her spot. We did some excirses and some moves that were really hard. 30 mins later, everyone is leaving but me and Zoe. She waits until everyone is gone before walking towards a locked door she opens it with a pin from her hair.

"Where are you going?" I asked following her into the room. I expected it to be cold and dark but actually it was a lesuire centre. She sat at the edge looking at the water.

"Ahh you come here to relax." Zoe looked even more annoyed that I was there. I sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Yeah alone so you know where the door is." said Zoe pointing to the door. As much as she tried to hurt and shut me out I wouldn't let her. I stayed put.

"Zo, I'm not leaving. I know how much pain I put you through but I'm not going anywhere." I put my hand on her leg, but she shuffled away so I did the same and moved closer to me.

"You have no idea." said Zoe quietly looking away. I put my hand on her shoulder and moved her face so that she was looking at me.

"I know that you have been cutting yourself, Frank told me. You want to go back to LA and that you are hurting. But we can still be friends." I saw her shocked reaction. I knew that she didn't want to be friends.

"As much as I want to be friends, whenever I see you and Keri together my stomach turns." said Zoe as she stood up.

"What are you doing? Please don't leave." I sounded lame and desperate. Zoe laughed a little. I stood up then stepped back as Zoe sighed.

"I don't come here to sit down I come here to swim." said Zoe taking off her trousers and t shirt and jumping in. I laughed as Zoe stood in the water.

"Cool!" I said as Zoe smiled and stood up. I wondered what she was going to ask next.

"You going to come in?" asked Zoe. I took off my t shirt and my trousers and jumped in beside her. I looked at her she's so beautiful.

"Come on let's have a race bet I'm going to win." said Zoe as I laughed. She pushed me as I slipped and fell. She got out her hand and I took it.

"Okay let's race." said Zoe as we started swimming. I saw how happy she was. I let her win by falling. She laughed loudly. Suddenly, someone came in we ducked in the water. It was a security guard. Luckily he didn't see us. We laughed when he went. I splashed her. She splashed me back we had a blast. It was so much fun. I turned around to give her privacy as we changed back.

"So can we be friends please." i stared at her as she nodded. I walked home smiling thinking that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	26. Friendship

Next Day Dan's POV

I can't believe me and Zoe friends again! I knew that some day she'll forgive me. God this is brillant finally I missed her so much. I woke up early before my alarm and got in the shower before Eddie. Result! I washed and combed my hair as Eddie complained. I put gel in my hair! I came out to an angry Eddie.

"Really gel? Let's face it, just because you and Zoe shared this moment in the swimming pool doesn't mean that she wants to get back together."said Eddie slamming the bathroom door. I thought about it then got changed and thought about it over and over again in my mind. I came downstairs and made some squash and some toast for myself. 10 mins later, Eddie came down in his uniform.

"Ed maybe she wants to be friends but this is one step closer." I said as Eddie sniggered and laughed. I thought maybe he's right! I already have Keri. Why do I need Zoe?

"Dan she wants to be you friend. You hurt her maybe you need to be there for her."said Eddie eating some of my toast. I stood up.

"You're right, Ed!" I got my bag and ran to school. It took ages passing long narrow roads, dodging traffic and bumping into people but I made it to school on time. I looked arcoss the playground until I saw Zoe reading a book. I ran up to her waiting for her to notice that I was there.

"Oh hey Dan."said Zoe putting the book in her bag. I sat next to her out of breath. I was exhausted. Zoe looked at me confused.

"Zo, yesterday was a blast! Do you wanna maybe go to the pool again?" I waited for an answer. Catching my breath, I waited and waited.

"Yeah sure so should we say about 8?"asked Zoe looking at me. I was overjoyed! Finally, I have achieved the impossible. Me and Zoe are mates.

"Yeah!" I looked at saw Keri staring at us then walking away. I looked disappointed and anxious. Zoe looked at her confused before saying,"You better go run after your girlfriend." She was right I ran up to her. She was sitting in class waiting to start.

"Look, Keri I can explain. Yesterday, the talk between Frank and me was about Zoe the fact that she has been cutting herself because of me. I spent some time with her in the pool and now we're friends." I looked at her face. I sat next her.

"So was Zoe naked or was she wearing a swimsuit."asked Keri. Seriously what does it matter? I think she was wearing a bikini. Yeah!

"I think she was wearing a bikini."Keri looked shocked. I think she might think that I was cheated on her but that ain't true.

"What? So my boyfriend ditched me so he could splash around with his ex who is by the way my sister."said Keri angry. I put my hand on hers. I didn't think she would be so mad.

"No I went to her club then I saw her go into a room so I followed her in." It wasn't getting any better. I didn't know what to say. Aneisha came in and sat next to us.

"Hey Neish Dan was not at club he was splashing around with Zoe."said Keri to Aneisha as she looked shocked. Why can't we keep this between ourselves?

"Dan what were you thinking?"asked Aneisha confused. I didn't know what to do or say. Nothing was going to make this better.

"I wanted to help Zoe she has been cutting herself and thinking about leaving. It was just relaxing. I'm not going to be able to make our date tonight, Ker. At 8, I'm meeting Zoe." Why did I say that? I'm such a dumbass.

"What? You're ditching me again."said Keri. Shanice walked in with Zoe talking and laughing. They sat down and took out their books. Zoe looked at Keri who gave her evil looks.

"Dan, why don't we join you?"asked Aneisha joyfully smiling trying to break the tension. I looked slightly upset. Mr Simons came in and we started the lesson. We started the lesson. What was I going to do choose between Zoe and Keri.


	27. Noone is jealous like Keri

. It was a hard decision. After double English was break, the best time to talk to Keri. I walked up to her.  
"Keri, I love you! Please let me do this." I pracrtically begged for her not to be mad at me. Keri looked at me sadly.  
"Dan I love you too!Fine you can go swim."said Keri smiling. I kissed her it was meant it to be short and passionate but actually it was long and kind of boring. The rest of the day was so boring. Teachers nagging and me sleeping. No missions! I looked Zoe who slept on her table during the cracked video. I throw a piece of paper saying Good night! She smiled at me before going back to sleep. It was home time and I kissed Keri before running home. Eddie was already in the house and saw my happy face.  
"What's up with you?"asked Eddie as I smiled. I was breathless. I sat down in the livingroom. Switching on the tv, I sat down in my favorite chair.  
"Me and Zoe are going swimming again." Eddie looked at me suprised. I thought about all the great times we have spent and this would have to be the best.  
"What? Dan promise me that you won't hurt her again."said Eddie looking at me. I realized something I hurt her again and again but she trusts me. She loves me!  
"Okay I better get my stuff ready." I ran upstairs and was really nervous and excitedd. Every time I see her I melt. I chose which suit I would wear. I put my alarm clock at 7:30 and slept for 4 hours untill it rang and I got ready. My mum and dad was downstairs and said that I'm not allowed to leave. I jumped out the window and ran. I reached the yoga club and opened the door to the swimming pool to see Zoe waiting for me.  
"Hey Zoe!" I said as she looked back I realized that it wasn't Zoe it was Keri. She ran up to me and kissed me. It shocked me that she didn't trust me.  
"Babe hey."said Keri hugging me. I hugged her back. Zoe came in her bikini and jumped in. It wasn't like yesterday. I didn't realize that it got worse rather than better. Aneisha, Tom and Shanice were here. They jumped in and looked at me. She didn't trust me. I walked into the changing rooms. I was so angry at Keri for doing this. I heard a knock on the door. I hope it's Zoe but actually it's Keri.  
"Babe what's wrong?"asked Keri she went closer to me but I just moved passed her to my bag. I got changed and didn't look at her.  
"What's wrong is that you didn't trust me to be alone with her. Zoe and I are not together anymore so why did you think that I was going to cheat." I looked at her. She rubbed her hands together. I wanted a full answer of why she did this.  
"Babe, I trust you but come on Zoe is obviously going to try and get you to be with her. I thought that Zoe might try to break us up."said Keri moving foward. I looked at her. She was being so ridicoulous thinking that Zoe was going to break us up!  
"Zoe isn't like that." I said as we walked in the pool to find Tom and Aneisha kissing and Shanice and Zoe splashing eachother. I jumped in next to Zoe and was about to speak to her when Keri jumped in and swam up to me and kissed me. Zoe swam over to Shanice.  
"Do you think that something is going on between them two?"asked Zoe to Shanice looking at them. Shanice looked at them then at Zoe.


	28. Can exs be friends?

"Zoe, they have obviously had a fight. Maybe it's about you."said Shanice splashing Zoe. I continued to kiss Keri. She put her tongue close to mine that's when I stopped. Aneisha and Tom were still kissing. Eww! I swam over to the edge and sat down looking at my friends. Zoe saw me looking lonely and swam over to me.

"Hey! Why are you sitting here and not swimming with your girlfriend?"asked Zoe as I looked away. Normally when I'm upset I would go to Eddie because he's my twin but this made me really angry.

"Because she doesn't trust me. She thinks that if I'm left alone with you, I'll end up ripping your clothes off." Zoe looked at me confused. Maybe she thought me and Keri are solid like rock.

"No you won't because yesterday you didn't."said Zoe as I nodded. Remebering last night like a fond memory. I saw Keri looking at me and Zoe talking. She couldn't resist coming over and interfering.

"What are you guys talking about?"asked Keri smiling looking at them. I just looked away. She didn't trust me! Maybe that is because I always cheat on people.

"Nothing don't worry." said Zoe swimming towards the other edge. Keri put her hand on mine. I just had enough. I swam over to where Zoe was standing. I smiled at Keri who just looked jealous and went to talk to Aneisha.

"Do you know ever girl I have been with has been jealous when I talk to another girl but Keri she tops the list." I looked at her as she smiled back. She has the most beautiful smile ever!

"Yeah everyone except me. Do you know after I left did you date Melissa?"asked Zoe. She knew? When Zoe left, I was so alone that I dated Melissa for a while but I dumped her just before Keri came.

"Yeah for a while to avoid the pain! But we didn't have sex or anything. Now that we broke up, she still has a married status on her facebook account." Zoe laughed. I looked at her confused. What was so funny?

"So Melissa has a married status on facebook! Anyway, no offence you attract girls that are not good for you. Like Alicia she made you get rid of all your clothes."said Zoe as I remebered Alicia. I only dated her to forget about Zoe.

"Yeah maybe I do. How about you?" I knew that she has facebook but I don't know her name on facebook. Zoe looked at me gobsmacked.

"Okay I don't choose bad guys. Well except for Tyler, my ex he shot me in my arm."said Zoe showing me the scar. I looked the scar carefully looking at it. It was purple and it msde me feel like I haven't been there for her. I looked away and saw Keri talking to Aneisha.

"Neish did you see the way he blanked me? He just ran after Zoe."said Keri to Aneisha looking at us. Aneisha shrugged her shoulders.

"Ker, maybe you should of asked Dan if we could come. Plus you didn't trust him."said Aneisha as Keri nodded and walked over to us. I was touching her scar when Keri came and saw me.

"Dan can I talk to you private."asked swam towards Shanice who was practising her back stroke. I was looking at her and thinking that she was going to say something annoying.

"Babe I'm so sorry. I should of asked and I should have trusted you."said Keri looking at my suprised face. I nodded and she went back to Aneisha and Zoe came back.

"Hey you won't tell anyone about Tyler shooting me will you?"asked Zoe looking at me with her stricking green eyes. I didn't want to tell anyone! Yes, she trusts me!

"Yeah okay I won't tell anyone, I promise." She smiled and I looked at her happy. Overjoyed!

"Good thanks! Oh my god look at the time. I was supposed to be home an hour ago."said Zoe panicking. I turned around and panicked too. It is 10 oclock. When I turned around to face Zoe, I saw her enterning the changing room. I walked over to the changing room and saw Zoe getting dressed. Then the others came in and got dressed. I saw Zoe leaving after 3 mintues. I grabbed my bag and walked out. I went over to Zoe who just looked at me. She walked off and then I did something unexpected I pulled her back and hugged her. The hug was for 3 mintues. I looked at her speechless. She said bye and walked off. I walked off proud. I let og of my pride.


	29. The truth is coming out!

**Hi, please review this story all reviews good and bad are welcome.**

Frank's POV

It was 5 am and Parker is crying. My eyes are sore and I'm tired! Stella continues to sleep through it and it's up to me to tend to him. She has been lazy for 2 days. It is really hard! Zoe is really strong to do this every day each day. Wit I forgot to speak to Dan about Zoe. I walked into school and cleaned the corridors and swept it all. I went down to base. Oh how I missed it. I realized that I had some puke on my shoulder. I was so tired that I slept on the floor. I woke up 30 mins later and called Dan down. It took 3 mins but the tension is killing me. Dan came down excited probably expecting a mission.

"Well, what's going on? Did you speak to Zoe?" I asked nervously. Part of me knows Zoe still has feelings for him and part of me thinks that she is never going to forgiive him.

"Yeah and she and I are friends. I can help her to stop cutting and realize that she is better off here."said Dan nodding. I looked confused normally she would just slap him.

"Dan don't get too used to her being nice to you. There is a lot you don't know about Zoe." I'm kind of a dad to her. I'm supposed to look after her.

"Yeah but I know that she got shot."said Dan just as he said that I stared at him confused. Zoe never told me that!

"I didn't know that." I said looking away as Dan left I thought about why she didn't tell me! She is basically my daughter. Then the lift came down and I saw Zoe smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me that you got shot?" Zoe looked at me then realized that Dan had told me all about it! The look of her face is the worse. She felt betrayed. She saw me a purple scar. I examined it.

"Tyler my ex shot me on my way to Abbey's place. i didn't want you to worry about me especcially as Parker is being born. It is nothing personal."said Zoe crying then I went and hugged her. At least she didn't deny it. Zoe went back to class.

Zoe's POV

He promised me he will never tell anyone. I sat right at the back wanting to be alone. I saw Dan looking at me but I just looked away annoyed at him. He walked to Roly and told him to swap seats. I turned my head to the other direction. For the first 10 mins, he was calling my name and poking me with bits of paper. I just ignored him and got on with my work. Mr Adams said that we need to be in pairs. I walked over to Shanice but she was paired with Aneisha and Tom with Keri! It is not going to end well! dan walked over to me and sighed. I just gave him the silent treatment! Dan just sat next to me.

"I know that I made a mistake and I'm sorry! I thought he knew."said Dan looking at me. I didn't want to speak to him so I wrote down that I didn't care! He read it over and over again.

"If you didn't care then you'll speak to me."said Dan looking at me as I did the work not wanting to see him. He made a frustrating noise and turned my chin towards me. I just wanted to tell him that he's an idoit. I saw my communicator and Dan did't realize that he's was runing. I poked him and he looked at me. I pulled out his communicator. Shanice and I ran faster and went in to the lift closing it behind me.

"What's going on?"asked Shanice as I shrugged. She pulled her I know something's going on look. I did need a friend. I pulled the lever. I took a deep breath before saying,"Dan told Frank about Tyler and him shooting me."

"So all that is because you and your ex has had a disagreement."said Shanice as she laughed. I hate her sometimes she never takes anything seriously.

"Yeah I was stupid for trusting him. He is such a snake." I said as we stepped out. Frank was waiting for us. We looked at him.

"Parker couldn't sleep."said Shanice as Frank nodded. We laughed while the others came in. They looked suprised. Dan moved towards me but I moved away.

"Yeah and Stella just sleeps all day. Right mission is that you have to go inside the gallery of Art and find a entrance to this criminal organisation and deactivate the bombs."said Frank giving them their gadgets. I had a necklace that deactivates cameras and can be used as a laser. Shanice has a hairband that is handcuffs. Keri and Aneisha had laser lashes and Dan had a thingy.


	30. Mission on!

"Keri and Dan are going to be a married couple that invests in painting, Shanice and Zoe are going to be art critics and Tom and Aneisha are going to be artists."said Frank as they left. Me and Shanice couldn't drink champagne. We looked stunning in our red dresses. All the men couldn't stop looking at us. I saw Dan and Keri coming in hand in hand.

"Babe come on what's going on with Zoe and you?"asked Keri drinking some champagne. Dan looked at me as I looked away.

"I told Frank something I shouldn't."said Dan as Keri looked confused. She really wanted to know. Staring at him with her big sapphire eyes.

"What, babe tell me?"asked Keri staring at Dan eager to know but Dan couldn't say. He just gulped as Keri smiled. He drank some champagne then another.

"I can't say!"said Dan. Me and Shanice looked at the art and thought it was so boring. We spotted a door that said no unathorised access. We smelt something fishy. I rubbed my necklace and deactivated the cameras. We walked in to see more art and didn't know what to do. I called Frank and told them to come here. They came in and Dan moved next to me. I was too concertrated on the mission. We walked round and saw a painting of some victorian children then I leaned on it and it opened. I gasped as I looked down. It was so dark and empty.

"So who is going first?" Then I heard voices coming closer. I jumped in. Dan went in after me then Shanice,Keri, Tom, then Aneisha. They reached a small empty room. I jumped out and noticed there is no door. I saw piece of solid rock with an word on it. I got out my laser necklace and dug a hole. The others looked at me as I turned it round and pushed it in. The wall started to move. The whole room was shaking. We landed in a room with a scared little girl who was about 7 with a bomb attached to her. I walked up to her and realized that it is C8, a rare and powerful bomb. Agents came in and we beat them up. I didn't know what to do.I remebered something we did this in SKUL. The girl was scared and terrified. She was shivering.

"Zoe hurry up we can't hold them for much longer."said Aneisha. I didn't know which wire to choose.

I cut the blue one hoping it won't explode and released her. We climbed through the tunnel and made our way back to base. When we went to base, I took off the blindfold.

"Who's this?"asked Frank looking at the little girl clinging on to me. She couldn't look at the others she was really shy.

"I don't know."I said. The girl was behind me not wanting to look at us.

"Hello it's okay. What's your name?"said Frank looking at the girl. She let go of me and moved towards him.

"Adelle."said the girl quietly looking at Frank she was wearing a plain dress with torn shoes. She looks scruffy and dirty like she hasn't had a shower.

"Have you seen my mum and dad?"asked Adelle giving Frank a picture of Stella and Frank as a young agents.

"Where did you get this picture?"asked Frank looking at the scared girl. She moved towards him. Frank examined the picture it was taken on the 25th of June.

"My mum she gave it to me when her aunt adopted me. They kidnapped me."said Adelle looking at Frank's shocked face.

"You're my daughter."said Frank looking at them. Adelle went back to me.

"What? Frank how do we know that she is not a fraud."said Dan trust him to not trust anyone. She did look like Stella, she had her brown hair.

"Take a dna test."said Shanice. I took a hair and gave it Frank he did the test and it said that Stella and Frank are her parents.

"She's mine. you guys go."said Frank. After Frank dismissed us, I walked home ignoring Dan calling my name. He ran over to me.

"I made a mistake. If I could take it back I would. Please say something. Please."said Dan crying this is the first time I saw him cry. I tried to pass him but he hanged on my jacket.

"Dan, can we talk about this later in the swimming pool maybe?" dan smiled and nodded. He pulled me into a hug like he never wanted to let go. I walked home and finished all my homework and fed Danielle and Zoella.


	31. Mr Andrews

**Hi I know that I have not been posting recently so I'm going to post 3 chapters today. Please review. All reviews are welcome.**

Dan's POV  
Phew! I am such a dumbass, she trusted me and what did I do? Tell someone. I walked home and ran to Eddie's room where he played video games.  
"Do you know how to knock?Dan what's up?"asked Eddie looking at me. He always knew when I was hiding something. It was like I had a special connection with him.  
"Zoe told me a secret and I promised not to say anything to anyone but I told Frank." I said quickly panicking. I wasn't sure that she had forgiven me.  
Staring at me confused before saying, "So you blabbed? Dan you are such a loser. All the time girls fall for you but they are all bad. But Zoe now she's hot and good. Maybe I should hook up with her."  
I stared at me angry,"If you hook up with her then I will kill you." I wanted her but i also wanted Keri. It was hard choosing between the two.  
Looking at me before busting into laughter," Come on, bro she is just one chick. Really like her don't you?" I did but maybe as a friend the last two times she either got hurt or left.  
Eddie looked at me. I didn't know what to say." Maybe I do! So what?" I walked out and went downstairs to find my mum and dad kissing again. At first it was sickening but now it's alright. I did my english homework to write a paragraph about your family. I wrote about my older sister, Lizzie and Eddie. I wrote about my parents. I looked at the time and got my stuff ready and went to the swimming pool to find Zoe, Keri, Tom, Aneisha and Shanice in the changing room. I stood where Zoe was standing and got dressed. Zoe ignored my presence and jumped in the pool. I got changed before the others and walked to where Zoe was and jumped beside her.  
"Hey." Zoe just looked at me refusing to speak. I thought that all this stuff had blown over.  
"Zo, can we go back and stop all this madness." I said looking at her. She pulled me into a hug. I smiled as she hugged me tightly.  
"Sorry."whispered Zoe in my ears. I kissed her on the cheek. She smiled.  
"Hey why don't we have a race?" I asked looking at them. Zoe jumped in. I whispered something in their ears.  
"Let Zoe win she's had a hard time recently." They looked at me happy that I was doing something good for once.  
"Ahh! Dan that's so sweet."said Aneisha as Shanice jumped in beside Zoe. We started the race and Zoe won as planned. We played for an hour until Zoe had leave. I ran to her and said goodbye. I noticed something she always leave when it hits 9 oclock. I followed her to Stanley road where she met someone and the person gave her 2 parcels. Why is she meeting this guy? Is she in love with him? I saw him he is about 30 he has brown hair and is wearing a suit. I run back to the swimming pool. The only person who knows Zoe better than herself is Shanice.  
"Shanice, do you know a guy who has brown hair and is 30 and wears a suit." I didn't know why I was so worried. He is probably a friend or an uncle.  
"Ohh that's Mr Andrews our old headmaster."said Shanice. I looked shocked. Why was she seeing her old head in private? Why didn't she tell us?  
"Why would she be seeing her old head in private?" I asked. Shanice looked like she is hiding soemthing. I looked at her. She smiled nervously.  
"Fine I'll tell you. Mr Andrews had an affair with one of his students but I thought that was just a rumour. I have to go."said Shanice looking at me. She got out of the water.  
"Wait, so if Zoe is seeing this guy should I confront her?" Shanice nodded. I was really nervous this is the first time I had ever had interfered in a relationship.  
"Yeah before Mrs Andrews kills her."said Shanice walking off. I walked towards the changing room thinking about what I was going to say.


	32. Eddie meets Zoe

Shanice's pov

Phew! Lucky escape. Zoe is going to see Mr Andrews to get more booklets about Kingsland because we are thinking about going. I got changed uickly and went home. As soon as I came in Zoe gave me my parcel. I opened it and the first thing I saw were muffins. He is blackmailing us.

"These are yummy! If he thinks that he is winning us over then he is right. By the way, Dan was asking me about Mr Andrews."Zoe looked at me shocked. She grabbed Zoella and put her on her lap.

"What did you say?"asked Zoe looking at Zoella who is looking at her cot.

"He thinks that you're sleeping with him." I looked at her she was breathing heavily as she put Zoella in her cot. I was so scared that he was going to find out.

"Why did you say that?"asked Zoe angry at me. I pulled my favorite innocent face.

"Because I didn't know what to say. If I told him the truth then he will freak out and start trying to make you stay." I wanted her to go but I didn't want to admit it.

"Okay look we need to distract him. I have the most perfect way. I am playing with his little brother, Eddie. He asked me to meet up tomorrow at his place."said Zoe. I am confused. How is that going to help the situation?

"How is that going to help?" I asked. Let's face it, Zoe isn't the best at coming up with big scheming plans.

"He will think me and Eddie are an item and then he will try to break us up."said Zoe rubbing her chin. She is thinking about how the plan is going to work.

"So he will use all his energy to stop us being together."said Zoe. This plan is going to crash and burn like all her other plans.

"Because he is in love with you." Zoe looked at me suprised. I laughed at her suprised face.

"Hold on he's in love with me. I thought he is really annoying and interfering."said Zoe as I laughed. It was suprising! Normally she is really nice when mentioning Dan.

"Hey I just realized something. How does he know that you were with Mr Andrews." Zoe gasped. Then I realized that Dan loves Zoe soo much.

"He followed me."said Zoe I looked down nervous and as usual.

"Shan he will forget all about this Kingsland stuff. Come on let's go to sleep."said Zoe walking upstairs. I walked towards Gabrielle. She didn't deserve a mother like me who is never there. "I promise that I will be better."

Zoe's POV Saturday

I woke up really early. It was raining outside. I had a bath then ironed my jeans and top. I woke Danielle and Zoella up and fed them. We went for a short walk round the park then handed them over to Shanice.

"Do you think that your plan is going to work? No offence your plans don't always go to plan."said Shanice giving them their favorite bunny. I rolled my eyes.

"Shan please just look after them. By the end of the day, Dan will think that me and Eddie are an item." I said convinced that it will work. I got my umbrella because it was raining and got my keys to my car. In LA, I have got my license but if I get caught. I say that I work for M19 and it's an emergency. It always works. I rode my ford fiesta all the way to Dan's house. I parked right outside Dan's house. I saw Dan in his bedroom. I knocked on the door and Dan opened suprised.

"Hey Zoe what are you doing here?"asked Dan nervously putting his hand behind his head. I looked at him confused and awkardly.

"Dan I'm not here for you." I stepped in and looked at his confused face. Dan stood there nervous. Wow this is so akward and weird. Me and my ex standing next to each other. The thought of us being friends makes me feel sick.

"Who are you here for then?"asked Dan as Eddie came down and smiled. I look at him and smiled. Dan's eyes opened. He is obviously jealous. My plan is working perfectly.

"Zoe, you're here. My room is just upstairs the secound door to the right."said Eddie. I climbed up and listened in. Dan pulled Eddie to a corner.

"Why did you bring Zoe here and not tell me?"asked Dan angry. Even though I couldn't see them I could certainly hear them. I smiled. Screw Shanice she didn't think my plan would work.

"Dan, you don't need to know Zoe's every move. We are just going to play a game."said Eddie. I peeked through and saw Dan looking angry.

"If you lay a finger on her I'll kill you! I want to know everything that was said. Mention me."said Dan. Eddie just looked scared.

"But you always get the best girls. You cheated on Zoe with her sister she probably hates your guts."said Eddie. Dan looked upset and weak. I smiled. Good old Eddie.


	33. Exposing Dan's lies

"Yeah but she's my friend now. Go upstairs, Ed."said Dan pointing upstairs. Ed walked upstairs. I ran in and took off my coat. I sat on the bed. I heard him breath heavily before coming in. He smiled then logged on to his x box.

"Do you know your lucky a brother who loves you, an older sister who adores you and two loving parents." Ed looked back at me and laughed. His room is tiny.

"No I'm not. I have a brother who is ashamed to call me his twin, an older sister who can barely remeber my name and two parents who are always making out."said Eddie looking at my surpised face. I raised my eyebrow as he sat next to me.

"I bet you have got really happy memories of your childhood." I wanted to get some dirt on Dan. He looked down clearly sad.

"Not really. Did I ever tell you about New Year's Eve?"asked Ed sitting next to me. He logged me in as Guest and we played Mario.

"No what happened?" I asked. This sounded interesting. I pressured him into telling me. Finally I managed to persuade him to tell me.

"Last year, I brought a girl called Jessica for New Year's Eve and we were having a lovely time. Then she goes upstairs to the toliet. Dan follows her and I find them making out."said Eddie looking at the screen. I stopped for a mintue then realized that I was losing.

"Eddie does this happen often?" I tried to be all loving, caring and supportive. Eddie concentrated on the game.

"Yeah."said Eddie. I couldn't shake this feeling. The feeling of sympthy and caring. Why is Dan such a jerk?

"Why don't you tell your parents?" I couldn't believe this. He is unbelieveable. He treats his brother like dirt.

"My dad loves him they watch sports together and talk about all the women they have had sex with. My mum is too busy. Also they keep making out."said Eddie looking at the screen as if Dan was there.

"What about Lizzie? When did your brother lose his virginity?"I asked if he says anything below the age of 14. I'll kill him.

"Lizzie's in Italy and Dan losed his virginity at 12."said Eddie. I gasped. I wondered how many women he had dated over the years.

"12? How many children has Dan got?" If he said more than 2 then I'm going to go mad. How many women has he slept with?

"He's got Danielle, Charlotte, Esther, Katy, Marcus and Liam."said Eddie. I gulped. Why didn't anyone tell me.

"Ed, why didn't anyone tell me?" I felt incomplete. Like people are lying to me, telling me that Dan is a great guy.

"Dan paid Aneisha and Tom not to. That isn't the worst the thing he's done."said Eddie. I didn't want to hear anymore but I had to.

"Like what?" Eddie looked at me. I paused the game for a mintue and looked on the wall at a list.

"Well, that's a list of all the women he's slept with. Jessica gave birth to Liam and Katy when Dan found out he slept with her best friend, Lizette then she gave birth to Charlotte."said Eddie disappointed looking at me.

"I hate the way he treats you. Telling you to mention him. So why do you go to Nelson instead of Saint Hearts?" The thought of him sleeping with all these women makes me feel physically sick.

"He's ashamed because I haven't got laid."said Eddie. _Really he cares about that. _He is such an idoit.

"But you're twins. I have got a sister who is a jew who is in love with a hindu. Who gives him the right to judge considering his track record?" I sat back down. Eddie looked distracted.

"Look, Zoe ever since I was a little boy noone gave a toss about me. It has always been Dan."said Eddie he showed me a family photo book. I flicked through they is no picture of Eddie.

"There is no picture of you. You don't have to put up with this?" I saw all the pictures. It is like he doesn't exist. In one photo you can only see his skinny legs.

"I do. You can hear him having sex. He is always roaring and talking. It is worse when Keri's around it's just sex, sex, sex and more sex."said Eddie. I looked at him. He looked so innocent.

"Eww! Ed, why don't you find girls of your own?" I looked at him. He sat down and rubbed his head. I looked at him before giving him a massive hug.

"I like a girl called Billie but she's interested in Dan. Oh my god, that boy has dated half the girls in this town and people still love him. Ohh my god, Dan's there!"said Eddie hugging me back.

"Do you want to come to Saint Hearts?" I hate Dan for what he has done. I looked at him. Nelson is one of the worst schools in the country. He looked upset.

"Yeah, you should hear how fondly he talks about you."said Eddie looking at me. I stand up and hold out his hand. We go downstairs to Dan who is texting someone and smiling. When we came down he stared at us.

"Eddie why don't you ask your parents if you can go out?" I said . Eddie walking past Dan into the livingroom where they were making out.

"So I'm guessing you two are a couple."said Dan looking at me. I looked at him. I didn't recognise him.

"What does it matter? I don't want to be friends with you." I said avoiding eye contact. He stared at me confused.


	34. Dan is such a jerk!

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"asked Dan trying to touch my hand. I flinched and he moved towards me. I moved away.

"Why did you tell me you had 5 kids before Danielle? You treat your brother like dirt. I hate you so much!" I looked away. Dan gulped and sighed.

"Zo-"said Dan. I interrupted him and looked away my eyes filled with hate and resent. Dan sighed.

"Don't call me that! You paid them not to say anything. I saw his list of girls you hook up with. I'm going to go and you are going to stay away. Well away." Eddies came in and looked at us.

"Mum said yes but I have to be home before 9. I'm going to get my coat."said Eddie going upstairs. I looked at him. He's such a jerk.

"Don't bother waiting for me at the swimming pool. I'm not coming. Also, don't tell Eddie to mention you. This isn't him it is all me."Eddie came down and he walked past down. I opened my car.

"That's your car."said Eddie looking at my car. Dan came out and gasped. He came out. I opened it.

"I have been saving for a car like this for my 17th birthday."said Eddie looking at the car. Dan laughed when he said that.

"Yeah right next you will be saying you'll be saving for a house."said Dan sacastically.

"Can I come?"asked Dan excited. He was about to open the door but I closed it. He just looked at me. It's his dream car. It is one of the best car you can buy.

"We're not friends so no ride."I said jumping in. I closed the doors.

Dan started banging. "Should we let him come?" I asked him. He looked really nervous.

"Look I don't want him to come but he'll smash your window."said Eddie. I laughed then opened the door. I rolled my eyes as he came in.

"I'm going to have to disinfect that chair." I whispered it in Eddie's ear. He laughed.

We went to KFC, Bucklingham Palace, Camera Booth and took photos. We had a blast. I tried to ignore Dan's snide remarks.

"How come you have a car?"asked Dan. He is seriously getting anoying. Asking questions and interfering.

"How come you don't have a brain? I saved up." I don't really want to talk about my job in LA. The truth is me and Shanice entered a talent competition and got our own tv show and our own albums.

"Saved up? Maybe I could get a car like this myself."said Dan looking around the car. I sniggered and he looked at me.

"Ahh are mummy and daddy going to buy you a car? How old are you? 5? Your parents do everything for you even makes your bed." I started laughing. I looked at him through the mirror.

"She does make my bed, she airs it. "said Dan looking away. We burst in laughter. Dan just looked through my conpartements.

"Dan why don't you get a 7 seater car? You and Keri will be having be having lots of babies." I smiled at him. He shaked his head.

"Me and Keri use condoms and our sex isn't frequent."said Dan. Eddie looked at him. "Isn't frequent? Are you joking I can hear you from my room. All that talking and ahh."said Eddie.

"I'm running low on gas. I have to top up."I said pulling over to a gas station. Eddie came out and helped pay for gas. At least one Morgan is generous.

"Thanks but I don't need you to pay." I said paying the women for the gas. We went back into the car and drove off. I checked the time and saw it is probably time to go home. I drove them home.

"I need to check up on Danielle. Sorry."I dropped them off and went home. I pulled out my phone and called Shanice.

"Hey Shan, sorry I was out so late. I'm coming home." I put the phone on my ear. I dropped off at Tesco. I walked in and got a trolley. I grabbed some food, nappies, baby food and new baby bottles. I went into the check out. The woman was really tired and looked pregnant.

"Hello I'm Sarah. Where is your parents?"Asked the lady. I looked at her confused. How old did she think I am? I'm 16 years old. I'm nearly turning 17 years old

"Yeah she is in the car. She's really tired. She got cancer the poor woman needs to rest." I sounded so convincing. She started scanning the items.

"That is £45.50. How would you pay?"asked Sarah as I put my credit card in my scanner. She is getting curious. I've got to get out of here. I took my card and took my items and put them in the car booth and closed it. I started the engine and closed all the doors. I called Shanice.

"Hey sorry about that I had to go to Tesco." I said. I heard a baby crying. Shanice sounded distressed. It is a lot of strain on her!

"Where are you? Hurry up!"asked Shanice upset. I looked around and saw Nelson Secoundary School. I looked at the filithy school. No wonder Eddie wants to leave!

"Look I'm coming! I'll be a mintue." I cancelled the call. I walked in. I saw the secertary. She is a lazy, fashionistar that I hate. She is 40 years old and she is dressing like a 20 year old.


	35. How many kids is Zoe and Shanice having?

"Hello I will like a form for moving schools." I said confidently. She gave me a form. I filled it out as Mrs Morgan. I gave it to her.

"Edward is moving. No offence but noone liked him. Edgy Eddie."said the secertary. I gave her back the form.

"If I wanted your remark then I will ask for it." I walked out and went back home. I put all the food in the kitchen and closed my car and put it in the gargage. I ran into the livingroom. I saw Shanice looking exhausted and the kids fast asleep.

"Shanice the plan worked!" I jumped and Zoella started crying and I held her. Shanice looked happy and relieved. It meant the end of this madness.

"Yes! Well done, Zo!"said Shanice high-fiving her. I was smiling one mintue then the next I wasn't. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something important.

"Shan, I'm 3 weeks pregnant. I'm late for my scan." I called the hospital pacing up and down. Shanice looked at me scared. In 3 months, I'll have a massive bump.

"They said that they can fit us in at 6." I looked at the time it was 5:30. I got the kids in the prams because Roberta is out with her boyfriend and Rochelle. I put them in the pram and walked down the road to the hospital. I saw Aneisha come out.

"Hey Neish." I said. Aneisha came up to me and hugged me. She looked in my pram and saw Zoella and Danielle.

"So this is Zoella? Zoe you have to tell Dan."said Aneisha looking at me. I looked guility and breathed in deeply. I didn't want to but Aneisha is really strict and demanding like Mrs King.

"Aneisha it isn't your place to tell him. He knows already. Look Zoella has an appointment. So bye." I walked through and said goodbye. Shanice followed me and we went inside the scan room. The nurse out the gel on my tummy. I held my hair and saw the screen. I really wanted a baby boy. I saw his little heartbeat.

"Umm Miss London, you are having twins. One boy and one girl."said the nurse happily. I looked at Shanice and held her hand.

"Are they okay?" I was worried. Twins! Why am I having twins? The nurse examined the screen. I looked at them. Now I am feeding for 3.

"Okay Miss Roberts please hop on."said the nurse to Shanice. I stood there looking at Shanice's scared face she is really scared she is going to lose this child.

"Miss Roberts you are having twins like your twin. Genetically you two can have twins because you are twins. You are having a boy and a girl. I'm just going to get your picture."said the nurse I looked at Shanice.

"I wanted a boy. Not twins."said Shanice as I nodded. I breathed in and looked kind of disappointed. Dan is going to freak out.

"Yeah what are we going to do?"The nurse came back with the photos. We went to the park and sat down on the bench.

"Zo, I'm scared! We don't have a job. How are we going to pay for 2 more?"asked Shanice looking at Gabrielle and Giselle. I looked tired.

"We have two options. One Go to America and do what we did before and Two we stay and get controlled by 8 kids." I looked at her like she was joking.

"Is that a trick question? Zoe London we have to leave!"said Shanice looking at me. I didn't really know what to do.

"We work for M19 we can't quit only if we get a better offers. Dan is going to kill you. Plus Lily is getting sick of us staying at hers so soon we will be homeless."said Shanice. I looked at the picture.

"Oh god damn it I love them already. I will know what to do by tomorrow." I said nodding my head. I looked at her smiling.

"You know to send Danielle to America you will need full custody."said Shanice. I looked at Danielle. I couldn't lose her to Dan. I got out my phone and called Mr Andrews.

"Mr Andrews it is Mirabella and Ariabella here. We are wondering if the offer still stands."said Shanice putting him on loud speaker.

"Yes of course. Email me all the details."said Mr Andrews happily. I didn't want to but LA seems like my best option.

"Okay we have to go." I said. I closed the call. I looked at her."What are you doing?"Asked Shanice. I told her I will know it by tomorrow.


	36. Plan

"I need to think about it okay. So let's go and I'll think about it." I walked in front and she followed all the way home to find a crying Roberta.

"Robbie what's going on?" I asked she was tearing up like crazy. Her nose was red and she couldn't stop crying. We closed the door and sat beside her.

"David broke up with me. I'm pregnant and he is probably making out with a model. I must be an idoit to think that I could trust him."said Roberta. Shanice wanted to tell her about the America thing.

"David is the idoit and we have got a plan. We are pregnant with twins and we might go to America."said Shanice hugging her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Oh my god you are abandoning me. I have to stay David needs me."said Robbie looking at me. I gave a sharp look to Shanice.

"David the guy who is making out with your best friend."said Shanice looking at him. David was making out with Erica. Roberta started crying harder and longer.

"Shanice that didn't help." Roberta was crying on my lap. I'm so angry that she will mention that. Roberta is never going to get over this.

"Remeber the old Roberta. Radioactive Roberta. You used to be strong. Radioactive Roberta will never be so sad over a guy."said Shanice looking at her.

"Fine I'm going. We need to go shopping."said Roberta standing up and looking at them. Was she crazy? We're skint! She went to the picture of Lily and slid it to show a safe. She opened it to see lots of money.

"We can't steal from Lily." They didn't listen they got money and put it in the bags. We left with our kids. I went inside my car. Roberta went in her mini and Shanice went in her range rover. First stop we went to a baby store and got all the stuff they needed like baby clothes. I saw some cute boys outfits and got some. I looked around and saw a 4 seater pram. It is really good and useful.

"Guys look at this." They came and saw the pram and gasped. It is really good! It isn't that heavy and it is a nice LA colour. Red!

"Yeah if you're having 4 kids! I've got a two seater."said Roberta we went to the tills. The women looked bored and annoyed.

"We want 2 of those 4 seater prams. Roberta has her pram already."said Shanice. We paid her and told her our adress. She is going to bring it. We left and went to the shops. We bought lots of clothes, shoes and earrings. It took us 2 hours of shopping.

"Hey look a sale." I said pointing at the shop. We ran to the shop and saw all the clothes. We saw the till person a young boy easy to flirt with. I saw this real nice white dress with diamounds. I stared at him then walked over.

"Ah Harold such a regal name. This is misplaced it is supposed to be on the half price sale. It says so here." I said flicking my hair and smiling. Harold looked at me and breathed heavily.

"Okay that is £5."said Harold I gave him a fiver and Shanice and Roberta flirted too and got their clothes. We could barely walk. We had so much bags full of clothes. I saw Aneisha walking towards us.

"Aneisha! Hey what are you doing here?"Asked Shanice. I looked at her and smiled. Roberta looked us confused. It was really awkard between me and Neish at the moment.

"How much did you spend? Wow you guys really know how to shop!"said Neish. Roberta sighed and got bored she looked at Rochelle.

"Thank you!"said all of them. We started to walk towards this shop. Shanice screamed and ran in the shop. We followed her. She was staring at these amazing pair of black shoes. She took them to the counter and paid for them.

"Aneisha this is Roberta. Roberta this is Aneisha. Neish, can we go back to mine so we can talk?" I smiled as she nodded. Shanice came back and we walked all the way to Lily's. When we got there, Aneisha smiled and looked at the big house. We walked into the livingroom. I sat down nervously.

"Neish don't tell Dan about Zoella. I'm not ready." I said. Aneisha looked at them confused. I was breathing rapidly. It felt like my ribcages are going to break.

"But he is her father he has a right to know."said Aneisha. Shanice and Roberta started laughing. I sighed. She thought that Dan is Zoella's dad!

"No Tyler is her dad. I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm 3 months pregnant with twins." I gave her the picture of the twins. She looked shocked.

"Zo, these babies are going to have to go into care. You can't have them."said Aneisha. We stared at her lost and ashamed. I can't believe that she would suggest that.

"No! We have a plan we are going back to America and Dan doesn't have to know." I said. Roberta and Shanice put their kids in the cots.

"Really? America! That's your big solution to everything. Where are you going to stay? Who are your friends? When are you leaving? Who will get custody?"asked Aneisha. I rubbed my head in distress.

"I don't know." Just then my phone rang. I accepted the call. It is Estelle my sister from LA. She hasn't called me in 3 weeks. I was worried about her.


	37. Estelle is amazing

"Estelle this isn't the right time." I said looking at Aneisha. She was about to leave but I told her to stay. I was so stressed. Roberta took Danielle and Shanice took Zoella.

"Ari, I have just been given the lead role in an action movie in London. I need someone to look after my place." said Estelle. She sounded stressed and disappointed but happy.

"Okay I know the perfect people us." I said joyfully. Shanice looked confused and anxious. I smiled happily.

"Thank you so much. Don't worry, Ari I will pay the bills." said Estelle. I closed the call and jumped up and down. Aneisha looked at me bewildered.

"I have got it sorted. Estelle is moving here and we are taking her place. I will fight for Danielle's custody and my friends are already there." I said convinced. Every look of disappointment she made weakened my confidence.

"Dan will have custody! What about Keri, me, Tom, Sophia and Dan?" asked Aneisha. I thought about it thoroughly and thought about it.

"No judge will give Dan custody! Keri knows I'm pregnant, You have Tom, Sophia doesn't need me and Dan he has Keri." I stood up and walked over to her.

"Dan tries to help but you are the problem. You keep pushing him away and shutting him out." said Aneisha looking at me. I couldn't believe that she will do this.

"I'm shutting him out! I thought I was in love with him and he lied to my face and so did you." I pointed at her. She looked so innocent! Oh my god she is going to deny it.

"What are you talking about?" asked Aneisha puzzled. I looked at her petrified that it will break our friendship.

"I'm talking about Dan sleeping with all those women. I had to find out from Eddie you made me look like a fool. One of my best friends lied to me." Roberta and Shanice looked confused and uneasy.

"What do you mean Dan sleeping with all these women?" asked Roberta putting Danielle down and staring at Aneisha, who just froze terrified.

"Dan has slept with half the girls in the village and he has been paying them not to say anything." Shanice raised her eyebrows in pity.

"How long has he been paying you?" asked Shanice. We all moved one step closer to her. She looked insecure and ashamed.

"Since the Todd Williams scene." said Aneisha. Her voice is quite and gentle. Roberta looked like she wanted to kill her for messing with me.

"What? Neish, how long have you known all this?" If she said before they met me I will go crazy and I will kill her.

"Before we met you. I knew about all his other kids. I was just trying to protect you." said Aneisha looking at me. She was crying heavily. She moved closer to me.

"What do you mean other kids?" asked Roberta. They were like a pack of lions ready to pounce on her.

"Charlotte, Marcus, Katy, Esther and Liam. I didn't mean to keep it from you." said Aneisha. I looked at her disappointed. She looked down.

"Fine you must keep my secret and I'll forgive you." I said. She gave me a hug before leaving. I sat on the couch exhausted.

"Why did you forgive her?" asked Roberta confused. She sat beside me. I sighed then laughed. "No I'm going to get back at Dan for lying to me." I grabbed the phone and called my solicitor, Raphael.

"Raphael, I need some help! I need to get full custody of Danielle." I said confused and nervous. They stared at me for a while.

"Okay I will get the court to choose a date and text it to you. Bye." said Raphael hanging up on me. I sighed in relief.

Dan's POV Next Day

I woke up yawning. I rubbed my eyes. At the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red; I smiled and looked at the redhead. It is Keri! I looked around the room and saw a picture of Zoe and me. I walked over to it and picked it up. Two big hands hugging me from the back.

"Babe what's wrong?" asked Keri. I looked at the photo she looked so happy but just yesterday she couldn't stand the sight of me.

"Zoe. She hates my guts." Someone knocked on the door and I ran to open it. It was probably Dad forgetting something. I opened it to find Zoe standing there. I stood there nervously.

"Hey!" I said. She just rolled her eyes and walked in. I grabbed her hand. She let go.

"Aneisha admitted it." said Zoe quietly looking at me. I stood there confused not knowing what she was talking about.

"Admitted what?" I moved towards her. Keri came downstairs confused. She looked at me. "What are you doing here?" Asked Keri. I just froze and smiled.

"Well, I can see what you were doing here." said Zoe looking at Keri she was only half dressed and she was wearing my shorts.

"You were saying Aneisha admitted something." I said moving towards her. They just looked at me bewildered. Zoe smiled and tried to change the subject.

"She came round mine and told me the truth about all the women you have slept with." said Zoe she pushed past Keri and went upstairs. She walked into my room. She was looking for something. Then she got the picture of me and her and rips it up. Also, she goes and gets the guitar leaning on the bed.

"Hey! That's my guitar." I said looking at her. She just burst into laughter. She flipped the guitar to show her initials ZL. She walked past me and Keri instead of going out she went inside Eddie's room. I looked at her jealously. Keri walked back into my room and we talked about things.


	38. Sophia

Zoe's POV

As I walked into Eddie's room with my guitar, I saw Dan looking at me. I jumped in to find a sleeping Eddie. I found it incredibly cute. He is sleeping with his teddy bear. I reached over and grabbed but he clutched it like it is the most precious thing in the world. He started yawning and slowly woke up. He screamed so loudly. I put my hand over his mouth. I started laughing.

"Why the hell did you do that for?"asked Eddie confused. Her rubbed his eyes and stood up. His pjs had teddy bears and hearts on it.

"Ahh nice pjs. I have a suprise for you." I said excited. Eddie looked at me puzzled.

"Thanks my nan made it. Come on let's get some breakfast."said Eddie. I walked downstairs as Eddie brushed his teeth. I looked at the pictures. Dan looked so young. Eddie and Dan came downstairs. We walked into the kitchen, I closed the door behind us. Me and Eddie sat on the couch while Dan took his breakfast upstairs.

"Yesterday, I went to your school and now you are going to Saint Hearts." I said excited squeezing his hand. He looked at me confused.

"Zoe thanks but I like it at Nelson and everyone likes me."said Eddie looking at his cereal. He looked so vulnerable. It made me pity him.

"Really? Edgy Eddie. Come on please I'll show you something I haven't even shown Dan." I said. Eddie sighed and nodded. The name calling really got to him. I got the laptop and typed in Little Red. I clicked on images.

"Is that you?"Asked Eddie looking at the pictures of me, Shanice and Roberta. I nodded. He looked confused.

"Yes. In LA, I was in a band called Little Red. That's me, Shanice and Roberta. We are one of the most famous bands in the states." I said. I clicked on this websearch we were the number 2 most famous bands.

"Cool!"said Eddie. He looked at the list. I smiled. He actually is a great guy! "Ed, you know you can't tell anyone especcially not Dan." I said. He nodded and looked at my list.

"Okay but this is cool."said Eddie. I close the search and looked at him and shaked my head. "Not really. There were pictures of us on buses and even t shirts." I said.

"Really that's not cool! I would love to do that! But why did you come back here?"asked Eddie. I shrugged my shoulders. I looked at the time. "I have to go." I said bye then went upstairs to get my guitar. I walked into Eddie's room and got it. I walked out and went home in my car. I called Shanice and Roberta.

"Hey guys I'm coming now to collect Danielle and Zoella." I said. I drove faster and when I reached my house I locked the car. I walked in to find Roberta and Shanice.

"Where were you?"asked Roberta looking at my proud face. I went over to Danielle and Zoella. They were so small and cute. They're sisters. I'm a mum and I have to act like it.

"I promise that I will be a better mum to you guys." I whispered to them. Roberta and Shanice came over to me."You are the best mum ever."said Roberta looking at the kids playing in the little baby chair.

"Yeah you try your best. You buy them good clothes, nappy change, walks and stories."said Shanice. I smiled and looked at them. They were looking at me and moving their foot and hands. I felt a vibration in my pocket. I saw Sophia calling me.

"Sophia this isn't a great time."I said but she sounded distressed, nervous and anxious all at the same time I knew something bad was going to happen. "Zoe, my workmates are coming and they wanted to meet Danielle and Gabrielle. You have to pretend they are mine."said Sophia. I gasped. I usually see her workmates on the way to school and they know Danielle is mine.

"Okay I'll be there in 5." I said. I looked at them. They are my daughters. They are my mum and I love them. This is never going to work. Well, I want to see this crash and burn like she did to me.

"Sophia needs us to be pretend Danielle and Gabrielle are hers. Some workmates are coming over." I said to Shanice. She started laughing long and hard. I thought about it and she's right it is hilarious.

"Zoe, that's never going to work. Her workmate sees us all the time with Danielle and Gabrielle and everyone knows that they are ours."said Shanice looking at me. I nodded.

"Well, she can't have kids. She went for sugery yesterday how could she possible be pregnant? Everyone knows that. She tweets that. Let's go. I want to see her world burn." I got Danielle and Zoella and put them in the car and drove off to Sophia's place. When we got there, there were lots of food and lots of guests.

"Ahh Zoe that's for taking Danielle and Gabrielle out of the house while I got ready."said Sophia walking towards me. She took Danielle and Gabrielle then walked over to her friends. We put Zoella and Giselle in the pram. A man who was wearing a suit came towards us.


	39. The fall of Sophia

"Hello, I'm Andy! Danielle and Gabrielle aren't hers are they. They're yours."said Andy looking at us. We looked at eachother then laughed.

"Yeah right next you will be saying that we have a jet. LOL Andy. There are Sophia's."said Shanice looking at Andy. We started laughing a very fake laugh.

"She can't have kids! Everyone knows that they're yours. We are just pretending. We have seen you with them."said Andy folding his arms. He sounde convinced and determined to prove it.

"They're not ours okay. Andy, Sophia is very happy and she has 2 beautiful children."said Shanice. I stood there silent looking at Danielle yearning to hold her and to be with her. She kept crying she hated Sophia as much as me.

"Sophia is a terrible mother she whipped her son and she abandoned him. She is a horrible excuse for a mum. You are better mums."said Andy. My eyes were fixed on Danielle she stared at me. I never had to do something so hard and difficult. I couldn't take it. I ran into the kitchen crying and Shanice followed me.

"Andy look after these two please."said Shanice walking into the kitchen. I was over the sink crying my heart out. I hated this.

"Zo, you don't have to do this! Sophia will understand."said Shanice walking over to me and hugging me. I cried harder. I hated this!

"It's not that she is my daughter and none even believes her." I said looking at her. I wiped my tears and went back there. Sophia was telling everyone about the birth.

"It was 3am and I was in Bristol Hospital. It was incredibly hard. When they came out Danielle weighed 5 pounds and 3 ounces and Gabrielle weighed 6 pounds and 6 ounces."said Sophia looking at the kids and smiling. It was horrible for both of us. A women who looked really strict and stern walked over to us. We thought she is going to say something horrible.

"We all know that she's lying."said the lady looking at us. We looked at Zoella and Giselle they were asleep. We kissed them.

"How did you work that one out?" I asked but I kind of knew it was so obvious. The kids hated her so much. They kept crying.

"She said they were born on the 4th of May but she had her operation to have kids on 25th May. It's obvious."said the lady she winked and smiled. I laughed! The lady walked towards Sophia and said, "Soph, we are the twins' father?"

Sophia froze and smiled. She had to think good about this. The lady stood there impatiently. Everyone stared at her. She signalled at Keri, who was sitting in a corner texting someone problably Dan. She was wearing a maid's outfit and was serving food.

"Their father is umm...Liam...Grassshoppily."said Sophia. I burst out laughing quietly. The lady didn't look like she was buying it. Shanice wanted to get Gabby.

"Really Liam Grasshoppily. Where did you meet him? When did you meet him? Where did you have sex?"asked the lady who was wearing a shirt and a black skirt.

"Liam and I met at the...gardening..awards...on the 5th June this year. We did it in a.. bush."said Sophia the audience just looked at her. She is really scared and nervous.

"No you are the worst liar on the planet. They are not yours they are Zoe's and Shanice's."said the lady pointing at us. Sophia's face turned to a ruby red.

"No they're mine and plus I'm going in 10 mintues to Spain with my daughters and not coming back."said Sophia smiling. We stood up and looked at her. She smiled and we walked towards her.

"You can't take them away."said Shanice shaking her head. I looked at Danielle she stared at me. Her eyes are so beautiful.

"I'm their mum. I'll say what's best for them."said Sophia shouting at us. We looked at eachother she is insane. "But you're not are you! They are our daughters. Sophia Summers is a liar she is insane." I said looking at them. They nodded and cheered. Shanice grabbed Gabby and I took Danielle.

"She is my daughter and I love her so much."said Shanice. I nodded. She started crying and hugging them. That was suprising she never cried!

"Yeah and you are a dieased scumbag." I said. Sophia looked at them. They booed at her. The lady came up to her and said," Sophia, you're fired." She slapped her across the face. Sophia landed on the floor crying.

"You may have a happy ending but your so called SKUL boyfriends won't. I shot you, Zoe and I tried to kidnap the kids."said Sophia smiling. I gave Dani to Andy and looked at Sophia and bent down. "Well, you are going to have an amazing time in prison." I smiled. She sniggered. I pulled out a recording on my phone she tried to grab it. Shanice showed her a recording too.

"No! I only worked with SKUL to raise money for me and Nick. I took your children when they were born."said Sophia. I looked at Zoella and Giselle sleeping in the pram.


	40. The fall of Sophia part 2

Flashback

It was 18th of July, the Grandmaster took us into a small room with other girls. Shanice was clutching me scared. I could smell their wheezing breath and petrfied faces. I came to a bed and the Grandmaster started the machine. It made us give birth. It was hard and long. Shanice was screaming and crying at the same time. I breathed in heavily. I pulled with all my might and slowly Zoella came out. The Grandmaster looked at me happy and took Zoella. He gave her to me. I wrapped her in the blanket I made and kissed her. She is so small. The Grandmaster grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" I asked he gave her to a guard. The guard took her away.

"You can't look after a child."said the Grandmaster coughing. I looked at her yearning the feel of her. "Yes I can. I'll look after her so will her father." I said scared. He grabbed my chin. "He's gone. He abandonned you."said the Grandmaster. A women wearing a SKUL uniform whispered something to him.

"She's dead."said the Grandmaster. I started crying. I looked at Shanice who was crying too. She just lost her kid too. The Grandmaster left and I walked over to Shanice and hugged her. Kylie looked at me scared looking at the door. "Ari, sit down. He'll beat you."said Kylie. I ignored her and hugged her more. "She's gone. my baby's gone."said Mirabella (Shanice). "So is Zoella." I said. "That's what you called her. I called her Giselle."said Shanice looking at me and crying. The pain will never end.

End Of Flashback.

"You! It was you the woman the grandmaster was talking to."said Shanice looking at her. She walked closer to us. "You took my baby away when she was born and you tried to do it again." I said. Sophia stood up and smiled an evil smile. "Zoe that's not Sophia Summers she is Alexia Jackson."said Shanice. I gasped. Everyone looked at us.

"Alexia Jackson? The biggest criminal in the world."said the lady walking towards us. Sophia looked away and swore. She turned around and everyone saw her true self.

"The secound! The Grandmaster took away my title. I spent my days freeing prisoners, assainating people and stealing weapons."said Sophia she showed us a birthmark it was sore and red.

"The Grandmaster is your brother. You grew up in a farm. Criminals stole everything from you and you decided to pickpocket. Then you created SKUL."Said Shanice. The guests took a step back. I looked at her puzzled.

"Yes then he threw me out and called me weak. He chucked me out and denied my existance. I told him that I will have my revenge."said Sophia laughing. I stepped forward and looked at her fearlessly. The police came in and arrested Sophia.

"Alexia Jackson, we have been looking for you for years. I'm arresting you for engaging in criminal activites, theft, kidnap, shooting, preventing the cause of justice and breaking and entering. You don't have to say anything but anything you do say will be given in evidence in court."said the M19 policeman taking her away. Keri started crying.

"Keri I love you."said Sophia as they dragged her away. The guests left and Andy gave us back Danielle and Gabrielle. I hugged her and kissed her.

"My baby I love you." I said kissing her cheek. Keri sat down looking at a picture of her and Sophia. She started crying. "Keri, you can't stay here. Go upstairs and get your stuff and we will take you to ours."said Shanice. Keri shaked her head and stood up and looked at us pointing at us. "No! After you arrested my mother. Take me to Dan's."said Keri running upstairs. I rubbed my head and sat down.

"What a day, eh! She's so clingy and stubborn what does Dan see in her?"Asked Shanice sitting beside me and hitting my shoulder lightly. She laughed and pushed me back.

"Sex. It was a year ago but I can remeber what happened so clearly. You screaming and crying-" I said looking at her. She blushed deeply and looked down.

"I was terrified that I won't suivre. I can't believe for a month I have been living in the same room as that monster."said Shanice. I looked at Shanice who just looked puzzled and confused.

"Who are you talking about Sophia or Keri? At least we are free of her. Zoella and Giselle are now safe." I said looking at the exhausted girls sleeping in the prams.

"Yeah by the way have you decided whether you are going to stay or go."said Shanice. I took a deep breath and considered it. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"There are too many bad memories and people here. I've got to get them as far as way from them as I can get. Being a spy will get them killed."I nodded and smiled. She pulled me into a hug.

"But after you get custody and we can't tell anyone else."said Shanice. Keri came down with her bags. I took the kids and we walked to the car. Shanice went home and I drove Keri to Dan's. I left the kids in the car and closed it. I knocked on the door and 3 mins later Dan opened the door. He saw Keri's bags.


	41. Morning after

"Dan, I'm going to explain it quickly. Keri has to stay at your place because Sophia is Alexia Jackson. She has just been arrested and I need to sleep okay." I said quickly looking at them. I left and went back in the car and drove away looking at them. They went in. I went home to find Shanice in our room."Where are the cots?" I asked. She pointed to 4 cots. I put Danielle and Zoella in them. I sat on the top bunk looking down at Shanice.

"Good work!" I said. Shanice closed the lamp and went to bed. I closed my eyes but all I could think about was Sophia staring at me and taking them. The thought of her taking them terrified me. She took them and killed me. I woke up breathing heavily and sweating so much. I walked over to a sleeping Zoella and said," She will never get you! Mummy's here." I sang soft kitty to them. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see an exhausted Shanice staring at me.

"Shan, go to sleep!" I said. Shanice didn't listen she opened the was sweating like crazy. I hugged her. "I can't ever time I try to sleep I see her face laughing while she kills me and takes the kids."said Shanice in my ears. I walked over to the laptop. Shanice looked at me weirdly.

"We can't stay here any longer. I'll book flights for us for the next Friday after this week." I said logging on and going on and writing in our information.

"Zoe we can't not until you have full custody."said Shanice closing the laptop. A person opened the door and we went into our attack moves ready to

pounce as Roberta came in.

"Guys, what happened? Guess what Radioactive Roberta is back!"said Roberta sitting beside us. We looked away in the direction of the kids. Roberta touched us gently.

"Sophia took our kids when we were 15. She's the Grandmaster's sister. Then she tried to do it again."said Shanice. She looked at us scared then she walked out. 10 mins later she came in with Rochelle's cot and put it next to Danielle. She got a pillow and blanket and slept on the floor.

"She's evil. Did you arrest her?"Asked Roberta looking at us. We nodded, she sighed relieved. I looked away crying.

"I can't believe the woman who brought me in took away my child." I said looking at them. I cried some more. "To top it off, Keri blames me for arresting Alexia. She loves her so much she doesn't care about what happens to anyone else." I said. Shanice nodded and smiled at me.

"The nightmare never ends! She will get out of prison and seek revenge won't she." said Shanice. We stood up talking for a long time and ended up sleeping on the floor next to Roberta and Shanice. The kids were quiet all night and we slept in perfect harmony.

Next Day Dan's POV

My alarm rang at 6am. I got off my bed and looked around the room. It smelled disguisting like roses and lavender. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I saw Keri sleeping and snoring very loudly. I went into the bathroom but Eddie was already there. I banged on the door. It took him 20 mins for him to come out. He looked at me but I just pushed past. While I was in the bath I was thinking about what Sophia did. Keri snored like a bear seriously. I washed with my shampoo but it was finished. I had to use my mum's. I smelled like roses. Eww! I got a towel and walked back into my room where Keri woke up crying. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Keri what happened last night?" I asked all I knew was that Sophia was arrested. It must be a really hard time for her, Zoe and Shanice.

"They took her, my mum! Appartenly she took Zoe's daughter away when she was 15 and now she is arrested for preventing the cause of justice, theft, kidnap, engaging criminal activites and breaking and entering. She is going for life."said Keri crying. I hugged her she was getting me all soggy.

"She took Danielle?"I asked. Keri shaked her head. I looked at her confused. If she didn't kidnap Danielle then who did she kidnap? I thought about it. Maybe she has another daughter.

"No Zoella her other daughter."said Keri looking at my shocked face. She went into the bathroom. I got changed and went downstairs to the kitchen. My mum was there.

"Love, where is your friend?"asked my mum, Katy. She looked at me confidently smiling at me. Eddie came downstairs in his uniform. "She's upstairs." I said. Katy looked happy at us.

"I'm pregnant."said Katy smiling. She was dancing around the room happily. I looked at Eddie, who froze.

"Pregnant? Mum there's no room. Plus Keri has to stay here." I said. Eddie rolled his eyes. I pushed him carefully. "I'm sorry that you and your girlfriend make so much noise that you can hear it downstairs."said Eddie annoyed. He eat his cereal and Mum looked at me carefully.

"Hon are you okay? You know with what's going on Thursday."said Katy looking at me. I smiled. I didn't know what the hell she is talking about. She handed me a letter and I read it. Each word weakened my confidence.

"Zoe wants full custody of Danielle. The court case is on Thursday." I walked into the livingroom reading the letter carefully. I couldn't believe this. Eddie came in. He looked at the letter.

"Bro, I don't know why you are getting your knickers in a twist. We all knew this was going to happen."said Eddie sitting on the coach putting his legs on the table.

"No we didn't. I know Zoe better than anyone." I said convinced. I looked at the adress it is a mile away. Eddie smiled. I felt like punching him.

"Better than Shanice and me."said Eddie sniggered and laughed. I looked at his smug face. Did he know about this? At that very moment Zoe came in. She sat down next to Eddie.

"What the hell are you doing? What the hell is this?" I slammed the letter on the table. Zoe looked at the letter and then at me and smiled.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for my annoying sister. I need to speak to her. That is a letter to tell you that I'm get full custody of Danielle."said Zoe smiling. I looked at her then said,"Over my dead body."

"I couldn't describe your body better."said Zoe. She and Eddie burst into laughter and he actually fell to the fall.


	42. Work exprience

Keri came in wearing her school uniform. She rolled her eyes. Zoe gave her a bag of shampoo and a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I need to see Sophia and ask her why she did it."said Keri looking at Zoe desperately begging her. "I don't know why you are begging me to do let you see her. She doesn't want to see anyone. This is your new foster home."said Zoe leaving. She went into her ford fiesta and left. Katy came in and said," As you know now Keri is staying here so Dan you are moving to Eddie's room and Keri will have yours."

"But mum."said Eddie. Katy gave him a stern look. I looked at Keri and smiled.

We left because it was 7:50. "Guess I'm staying then more than one night."Said Keri as we walked to the school hand in hand.

Zoe's POV Saint Hearts

I am talking to Shanice. We were listening to Dangerous Love by Fuse ODG. It was great to listen to a song even though we have had some bad luck. I love Fuse ODG. I got to choose the next song. I chose Sing by Ed Sheeran. I saw Aneisha coming towards me. I took out the earphone and smiled at her.

"Keri texted me what you did."said Aneisha quietly. I looked at her. She looked at me like I was a scumbag. "She deserved it." I said walking up to her. Keri walked towards me and grabbed my hair. I grabbed hers.

"She is never coming out of prison." I said. Dan called Frank via his communicators. Keri ended up falling on the ground. Frank came out and saw them.

"You two are sisters and you are fighting like dogs."said Frank blocking us. Keri tried to grab me. I looked at her; she has a mark on her arm.

"She started it just because Sophia is going to prison and never coming out." I said. Keri growled. Dan caught her and stopped her from ripping my head off.

"She's innocent. She is coming back."said Keri trying to grab me again. Frank grabbed us and put us in hq. Tom was already there. Frank looked at us.

"Here."said Frank giving us two letters to me and Shanice we were going to open it but then Dan and the others kept looking at us.

"Are there letters for us?"Asked Dan looking at the letters it had the CIA crest on it. I badly wanted to open it but everyone kept staring at us.

"I heard about Sophia going to prison. I'm sorry but we have to be a team. Now go back to class. When Mrs King says Jumble Sale at Salter's lane put your hands up." said Frank as we left. Keri gave me a nasty look. Shanice looked at me sad.

"What? What is it?" I asked her. She looked down and I saw her guility face. "Mr Andrews says that he can fit us in at the start of this term."said Shanice. I rubbed my head.

"That's okay we can go to Hawaii." I said. Shanice jumped excited before going into class and make excuses. We sat down next to eachother. I saw Eddie wearing the Saint Heart's uniform.

"Hey Eddie this is my twin, Shanice." I said as Shanice waved at him and he waved back. It was kind of weird.

"I have a twin but he didn't see me."said Eddie looking at Dan who was talking to Keri. I called Dan who stared at Eddie. He was so embarassed that he turned a bright shade of red. I laughed at him.

"Okay work experience day. We need people for the jumble sale at Salter's lane."said Mrs King. We put our hands up and left for Salter's lane where we found a car waiting for us. We sat down and it drove us to MI19 head quaters. Trent, our guide showed us around. We saw people typing they didn't look so friendly. He told us to sit in an office that would be our office for the day. He gave us rotas than left.

Me and Shanice opened the letters and read it carefully. The others were looking around the room. "Sweet Mother of God!"said both of us. The others stared at us. Aneisha walked towards us.

"Hand it over. I know it says something about us so we have a right to know."Said Aneisha smiling. We started laughing. She put her hand out.

"What does it say?"asked Dan. We stared at them. They just bottled up and started loking through the files.

"Okay it says that the CIA have been looking at us for weeks and they want to make us officiers and we get paid £250 to invent and build weapons and we get our own hq and office."said Shanice. They burst into laughter. Trent came in.

"You two might work for the CIA. You lucky ducklings. The pay here is awful and you come in everyday even if your ill. My wife left because we were going to get evicted."said Trent excited reading the letter. Dan walked over to Trent and read it.

"That's why you wanted full custody of Danielle."said Dan. I gasped and looked at me. How dare he accuse me of such evilness he was right.

"I didn't even know besides I might not take it. I might become a senior." Trent looked at me suprised. He handed back the letter.

"Love, you have to take it. Look at this rota. You only get a 10 mintue break and you've got a kid. How could you suivre on this pay? £25 a month. I can barely pay for rent."said Trent looking at us. I looked at him so angrily. How dare he tell me what to do.

"Look firstly don't call me love and secoundly I can have a part time job." I said convinced that I can suivre with Danielle. But it's not just Danielle it's Zoella too.

"She's got 2 kids. Zoella and Danielle."said Dan. I said looking at him. How the hell does he know? Did Aneisha tell him? Trent left.

"What? How the hell do you know that?" I asked him. He sat down and typed things. I felt like I had to tell him.

"When I was 13, I losed my viginity but I got pregnant when I was 14 and a half then I gave birth when I was 15. I losed her but then I got her back. Her father, Tyler did not shoot me. He's innocent." I said looking at him. He is ignoring me and write an essay. I look at the title 'Why I should have Danielle?'

"Dan look no judge will give you custody of a 4 month child. Plus it''s stupid to even think for a secound that I will become a senior." I said laughing. Tom was playing blade quest, Aneisha was sorting the files into a big pile for each one of us.

"Why not? It's a good job."said Dan standing up and looking at me. He had his hands in a fist. This really hurt him.

"Good job? No this is a good job. Being a senior gets you no where it takes you one step closer to being scrapped." I said showing him the letter. I put it on the table.

"Guys can we please do the files?"asked Aneisha. I got the letter and sat beside Shanice. I looked at my pile and sighed. We sat in silence for the first 5 mins.

"So what do you want to after we graduate?"Asked Shanice trying to break the tension. Dan looked like he wanted to get that letter and rip it up.


	43. Work Exprience Part 2

"I want to work for the acting department and go to college."said Aneisha happily. I looked at her she did realize that she can't go to college.

"Neish, firstly one you can't go to college you have to be here working and two senior have to work in the filing departement."said Shanice she looked shocked and upset.

"I want to be a fashion designer and be liked by thousands. I also want to be a senior working here."said Keri dreaming about her future. Dan looked at Keri and smiled.

"Keri you can't be a fashion designer you are not allowed part time jobs and your pay is £25 a month." I said it was hard breaking the news to her she looked so disappointed.

"Well, my turn I want to go to America and work for the CIA and let Dani and Zoe have a normal life." I said smiling at Dan. He looked like tomato.

"I want to have my little girl with me and work as a senior."said Dan smiling at me. I looked away sniggering.

"I want to go to LA and be an CIA officier."said Shanice looking at us. Tom quit his game and said," I want to be a engineer or a technician and got to college or my mum will come and kick butt." We started laughing. Tom is such a comedian. Trent came back in with two women.

"It's those two who got accepted by the CIA."said Trent pointing at us. The women looked unhappy and exhausted. One had brown eyes and brown hair and looked 6 months pregnant and the other looked like she was in labour.

"Being a senior is awful anyone can tell you that. The pay is awful only £25 a month I just got kicked out of my flat and have been living in the science lab. You have to type every mintue of every day."said the first lady.

"Yeah you have no more missions and have to give away your gadjets to the new juniors. You are not allowed to call in sick and you finish work at 9 pm."said the secound lady.

"Okay I get what you are trying to do but I have to make this decision on my own but I have decided to go and become an officier." I said happily. I looked at the files and sighed. I looked up at the others.

"What? Danielle and Zoella deserve a normal life! Just yesterday she was going to be kidnapped by a stupid feeble insane phyco. This ends now." I said looking at them. Keri looked like she wanted to kill me. I could almost feel her rage.

"No she is innocent."said Keri determined to prove Sophia's innocence. But as usual she is being stupid and dumb.

"Here we go again. You think because she raised you for a short amount of time doesn't mean she can't be Alexia Jackson. She admitted it for God's sake."said Shanice. I nodded. I saw her file in my pile.

"Here because you love her so much do her file. Keri when are you going to get it in your head that Alexia's insane she shot me and framed someone else. I was there at court him screaming I am innocent and me crying my heart out." I said looking at them chucking the file to her. She looked in the file and smiled. I looked at my next file: Billy Backshaw.

"Yay I got Billy Backshaw. Such a traitor." I said the others looked at me then burst into laughter. "Billy's not a traitor."said Dan laughing like it was a joke. I gave it to him and he read it.

"What? This must be a mistake."said Dan denying it he gave it back to me and I nodded. "Billy shot Emily and her kids and Jack and his kids because they knew he was a traitor his daughter is the crime minister." I said I read through it. I looked at the time.

"Guys it's time for our 10 mintue lunch."said Shanice. We stopped what we were doing and went downstairs to the lunch hall. The dinner ladies looked so angry. They gave us some sort of a roast soup. Me and Shanice sat near the window.

"At least we are near the window just in case we vomit. This is so worse than the school lunches."said Shanice. I laughed so loudly that the others thought we were laughing at them and came over.

"Are you laughing at us? Just because we didn't get in to the CIA doesn't mean we aren't good spies. We are standing with Dan. We're on his side."said Aneisha. I stood up. "Bring it on. I really don't care." I said smiling right in her face. They left and then I realized something.

"Edgar Morgan, Dan's uncle he's a judge." I said I called the court immeadiately and sat down. "Hello this is Harriet Holland. How can I help you?"asked Harriet. I looked at Dan talking and I thought about Danielle growing up being poor.

"Yes I'm Zoe London and I want to stop Edgar Morgan form being the judge at my daughter's custody battle." I said the women sounded suprised.

"Okay so you want to stop him."said Harriet typing something. I thought about it. "Yes thank you bye." I said closing the call. Shanice looked at me nervous. I smiled. Dan was calling someone. Suddenly he looked at me and walked up to me.

"Why did you stop my uncle from being the judge? He would make it fair."said Dan. I looked at him angry then at my food. "Fair? He would of chosen you." I said. He walked back to the others. I didn't want to eat. Shanice didn't too she was just playing with her food. Shanice got out her phone and called the chinese place.

"Hello can I have some sushi, wontons, dumplings, steak and a big bottle of coke with two cups please. Deliver it to 125 Danbridge Street to Zoe London. Thank you."said Shanice. She closed the call and we went upstairs to the office. I sat down putting the files in the cabinet. 10 mins later, Trent came back in with 2 bags.

"I'm guessing you hate the lunches."said Trent handing us the bags. We sat down and thanked him. The others looked at us jealously. We sat out the food and Aneisha tried to grab a wonton. I slapped her hand.

"You're on Dan's side so no food."I said smiling. 10 mins later, a CIA agent came in and saw us then gave us two letters. Dan looked at us as we opened it.

"I'm guessing that you didn't get the job and you have to become a senior."said Dan smiling. My mouth opened wide. I walked over to him and slapped him across the face. The others looked at me suprised especcially Dan.

"On the contary it says that they would like us to start at the beginning of the next term and they gave us a rota for non school days."said Shanice showing them. Their mouths opened so wide you could fit a bus in there. We eat and drank then Trent came back. He gave the others their letters.


	44. Park

"Hey maybe we got in."said Tom opening it. He looked kind of disappointed when he saw his senior time table. He started at 6am and finished at 9pm.

"What does it say? You got an award or something."said Shanice. I looked at them. Frank came in and looked at us. He sat beside us.

"So how's being a senior?"asked Frank he took a dumpling and eat it. I sighed. Dan passed the letter to Frank. He looked at the rota. "Frank, this is a lot of work! Look at Zoe's timetable."said Dan. I handed him my rota he looked at it puzzled.

"Zoe, congrats you got in."said Frank high fiving me. I smiled. The others looked so hungry. I went and gave them some wontons. Aneisha took one.

"No we had a delicious meal of roasted beef soup. Noone take one."said Dan looking at me. I put them down and then Tom and Aneisha took one. Dan gasped.

"Dan, face it the soup was disguising."said Aneisha eating another wonton. Tom laughed. She so funny thought Tom. Dan folded his arms.

"Frank, in the letter it said someone recommened us."said Shanice eating another wonton. I got another glass of coke. Stella came in and sat next to Frank.

"We did they need two hardworking, determined girls."said Stella eating a wonton. I got some sushi and had some. Trent returned again and grabbed a wonton. There was one left. I gave it to Dan and suprisingly he took it and eat it.

"Being a senior is hardwork but I know you will suceed."said Frank. We had a blast talking about being a senior. "Suceed? Frank we won't have a life."said Aneisha. Stella looked at Frank and started kissing him.

"Eww. Get a room."said Shanice. We all burst in laughter. The lady who was there before came in again and started jumping and screaming.

"Fenton's leaving so there's one more space in the council."said the lady jumping and screaming even more. "A place on the council! If one of us got on there then we can change MI9 for the better."said Keri. She was being really quiet since the whole Sophia thing.

"Yeah that's good but I heard that Keri is moving into Dan's."said Shanice looking at the two. They looked at eachother embarassed. We smiled at them estatic.

"What if you guys break up?"asked Aneisha. Keri shrugged her shoulders. She put her hand on his and smiled. I looked at the time. "Guys it's 4 oclock let's go."I said looking at tehe clock. We left. Shanice took her car and I went in mine. I saw Dan walking alone I drove near him then parked in the slot.

"Come in." I said. Dan looked around before coming in. I drove untill Hills Park then stopped he looked around. I got out and walked in. He came out and I closed the car.

"Why are we here, Zoe? If you're going to murder me then I wouldn't do it in public."said Dan. Zoe turned around and laughed. She sat on the swing.

"Dan, I know you better than anyone else especcially Keri so why were you so quiet when Shan mentioned you and Keri living together." Dan looked away not wanting to talk about it. I looked at him. I knew it he doesn't want to live with Keri. He went on the swing.

"It's happening too fast, Zo! It has always been mum, dad, me, Ed and Lizzie but now Lizzie's in Italy, Mum's pregnant and Keri is moving in! I don't want anything to change."said Dan swinging up and down. I looked down there was me thinking about myself and Dan was having a hard time.

"Look, when I found Zoe things were compilicated for a while I struggled like hell. Lizzie is happy so let her be free. Your mum isn't going to forget about you just because she is having a child and Keri is your girlfriend. You love her but I get why you don't want to live with her." I said looking at him he thought about it. Then he smiled.

"Why? What did she do that was so bad?"asked Dan looking at me. I smiled back at him. He stop swinging. I started laughing and then I started swinging higher and higher.

"She is the most annoying person to walk the earth always hogging the power. I remeber for a whole day you couldn't get the shower to work. She has the most disguisting smelling perfume and always walks so loud around the house. You find her hair extensions everywhere." I said. I wasn't trying to scare him. Even though she is really annoying.

"Where is the nearest train station? How did you live with this woman? Her perfume is horrible and that's why the tele wasn't working."said Dan. The swing was so high that I ended up falling on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Dan moved to me and I started laughing. He lay beside me and we looked up. He put my hand over mine but this time I didn't flinch.

"I think Keri is going to make your life hell when she moves in properly. You'll find her hair extensions everywhere like the flu it spreads." I said. He burst into laughter. I started laughing too.

"Yeah I don't think that I want her to move in. I'm moving in with Ed and he is going to be bossy like my mum."said Dan looking at me. I looked back at him.

"To be honest your mum getting pregnant doesn't suprise me. She has sex with your dad everywhere. Why don't you talk to Keri about your problem?"I asked him.


	45. Pulling out

Keri's POV outside the park

I am walking with Aneisha and Tom but they stop for a mintue and looked inside the park. I tell them to hurry up. I don't know what they are looking at.

"Where's Dan?" I asked looking at their shocked faces. I was getting really impatient with them. They couldn't hurry up. "Ker, you are not going to like this."said Aneisha pointing to two people in the park lying on the floor. One had red hair and one had blonde hair.

"If that is Dan he's done for." I walked in the park then ran towards them. I saw their hands together. They were laughing about something. It is Dan and Zoe I can't believe this he's cheating on me with my sister.

"Having a nice time?" I said. They looked at me. Tears sprinkled down my cheeks. They stood up.

"What do you think is going on? I'm sleeping with her?"asked Dan I nodded and looked at Zoe who looked innocent. "You took my mum and my boyfriend and to think that I nearly forgave you is unbelieveable." I said pointing at Zoe. She looked away.

"We're not sleeping together. I saw him looking upset then we talked about things."said Zoe lying. She clearly thinks I'm dumb even though people think I am.

"You really expect me to believe that. You start explaining."I said pointing to Dan. He looked at me nervous. I looked at them both.

"I was walking. Zoe gave me a lift in her car and we came here to talk. I promise you we are only talking nothing else."said Dan. I looked at him he was telling the truth I can tell. I still love him.

"Okay I have got a suprise for you."I said taking his hand and dragging him. Zoe went into her car and went home. When we reached Dan's house we went into Dan's bedroom to find posters, t shirts and balloons that said Dan should have custody.

"You have to stop this! Zoe has to have custody of Danielle."said Dan looking at us. After everything that we have done for him he just quits. This is unbelieveable!

"Why? Did we do something wrong?"asked Aneisha puzzled. I sat on the bed sighing and shaking my head. I didn't want to let this go. He deserved custody not Zoe.

"Zoe deserves Danielle she looks after her and loves her. Zoe has been through so much. Being abused and mistreated in SKUL, losing her daughter, being lied to, being betrayed, disowned, finding her long lost kid, being a single mum, losing her mum, being basically homeless."said Dan. I looked at him angry!

"Yeah you have been through some stuff like your mum being pregnant and your sister living abroad and moving into your brother's room."said Aneisha. I sighed. I can't believe this he's just forgetting everything we have been through.

"Yeah but that's not half as bad as the things she went through. Guys look I would love to have Danielle but Zoe has protected that girl since she was born and has her best intentions at heart."said Dan. I looked at his determined face then I realized something he doesn't want Danielle.

"Dan, she hid Danielle she didn't tell you about her until Danielle was 3 weeks old. You deserve custody why are you giving up?" Dan sat beside me. He put his hand on mine.

"Because I want Danielle to have the best life possible. I shouldn't be around her. Zoe wouldn't let me. I haven't seen her in weeks and I miss her like hell."said Dan. Aneisha looked away guility.

"I know where Zoe and Danielle is. Come on."said Aneisha. We walked up to the bus stop and took the 276 to Zoe's house. When we saw it we were suprised.

"Are we in the right place?"asked Tom looking around. Aneisha rang the bell and Zoe came to answer it.

"What are you doing here?"asked Zoe looking at us. We stepped in and looked around. We sat on the couch and looked at the photos. Zoe looked at us carefully.

"We are here to see Danielle."I said looking at her. She chuckled and someone came through the door wearing a suit.

"Hello Sir thank you."said Zoe to the man. Dan looked at him he looked familar like I have seen him before. He waved and then left.

"He's the guy I saw you talking to after we went swimming. What's he doing here?"asked Dan. Zoe smiled and then started to blush like crazy.

"Before you say anything you shouldn't follow me around like a crazy stalker and plus what do you think is going on?"asked Zoe looking at him. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"What am I supposed to think other than you're sleeping with him."said Dan standing up. I looked at the shopping bags in the corner and looked in there. There was clothes and acessories.

"One I'm not sleeping with him and two Keri can you please stop looking through my stuff? It's private."said Zoe moving towards me. She closed the bags and put them in the box.


	46. Lisa Shay's dad

**Hi I'm sorry that I haven't published recently because my mother has been nagging me because I spend more time writing fanfiction than studying for my GCSE's. **

"No it's not. You can't afford half the stuff in here or this place. Where did you get the money from?"I asked. She sighed then looked at the potrait of a young girl who is about 24.

"Lily, my sister she gave me the money she is a music producer. If you don't mind, I have to go somewhere with my daughters."said Zoe smiling at us.

"Where?"asked Aneisha looking at me. I walked towards her. I saw a number on the table and picked it up.

"Going to see your boyfriend. We're going too."said Dan. Zoe took the number and walked out of the room. We followed her. She went into a room and slammed the door behind her. I opened it to see Zoe going through some bank statements.

"What are you doing?"asked Aneisha she grabbed the bank statements. Zoe tried to grab it. "You're loaded."said Aneisha looking through it. I grabbed it and saw it.

"Aneisha's right you're loaded."I said. I gave it to Dan and he looked at it. He looked suprised.

"Okay the truth is that I made a lot of money around the world."said Zoe. A box fell and a picture came out. Zoe got it and looked at it. She got out her phone and texted some one.

"I have to go and so do you."said Zoe. We all left.

Zoe's POV

I got Danielle and Gabrielle and went to the park where I met Matthew. He looked young around 32 and was wearing a black suit.

"Matthew Curtis take a seat and we can talk."I sat down and he sat at the other end. I smiled at him. "Do you remeber Jake Jackson? Do you remeber stealing everything from them?"I asked him showing him the picture.

"No I don't remeber and I don't want to."said Matthew looking away. I smiled. "I'm his employee, Mrs Simons now I want you to try and get through to his bank and see his will."I said looking at him. He looked petrified of it that he closed his eyes.

"No I'm not touching it. I crossed the Jacksons once I'm not doing it again."said Matthew refusing. I pushed it back to him.

"But this is what you do. You're vile."I said. He shaked his head. I looked at him suprised. Normally criminals never change.

"I'm straight now I have changed. I don't thieve anymore especcially the Jacksons after what they did to me."Matthew said showing a scar on his shoulder.

"Look, just find out how much he's got then get back to me okay. I know where you are and who you are so if you even think about double crossing me I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."I said giving him my number and walking away. I walked to my car and drove down the high street but I saw a sale sign. I parked and took them inside where I found these amazing pair of shoes and clothes. I felt a tap on my shoulder to find Aneisha, Dan, Tom and Keri standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked the line was long and I couldn't wait to leave. They looked at me curriously. I sighed and looked at them confused.

"Who was that guy you were talking to in the park?"asked Dan looking at me. It was my turn to get my clothes so I ignored Dan and paid for the clothes and shoes. I got my bags and left but the others weren't giving up so easily they followed me into the car. "Answer the question, Zoe."said Dan. I laughed and remeber something I'm an American.

"One my name isn't Zoe, two I'm American. Are you the FBI? No so I don't answer to any of you." I said. I got in the car and drove off. Dan was running after me but I just went faster. I stopped when I got to the MI9 HeadQuaters. I went into the Grandmaster's cell with Danielle and Zoella. His face was ruby red because of his allergies.

"Well, well, well look who came to visit me."said the Grandmaster sitting on his bed and looking at me. He saw the pram and laughed "I'm now living next door to my annoying little sister."added the Grandmaster.

"I thought you were clever but I was wrong. Do you know when I was little I idolised you. I thought you were the best criminal in the world but I was wrong. I believe every lie that came out of your mouth." I said looking at him. He laughed and looked at me with a slight glimpse of pity.

"Who wouldn't idolise me? I only told you your daughter was dead to protect you."said the Grandmaster. One tear dropped down my cheek. I shaked my head.

"No you did that to control me to show that your the boss of me. You said I was weak and you whipped me." I said the Grandmaster looked innocent. I looked at him he was so old and tired.

"I only did that because my parents did the same. Zoella was never meant to be hurt."said the Grandmaster begging this was the first time he begged me for forgiveness.

"She wasn't the only one that was hurt there was a lot of people. You told me my baby was dead. You grabbed my chin and told me Tyler left." I said looking at him. He looked at him.

"He did leave but he didn't know about Zoella and I didn't mean for you not to see him."said the Grandmaster looking at me. I looked at Zoella her dad doesn't know she exist.

"I didn't see anyone except Mira and Robbie when you locked me up and the food turned from good to horrible."I said looking at him. He started crying. I looked suprised at him.

"I'm sorry!"said the Grandmaster. I couldn't stand seeing him upset. This is by far the weirdest thing I ever experienced.

"It's okay look I have to go."I said leaving with the girls. I thought about the event that just happened and as I walked to my car. I was baffled by the heart-to-heart. I saw Aneisha, Keri, Tom and Dan next to my car looking at me. I tried to walk past them.


	47. The Attack

"Right move."I said looking at them. They laughed and stood there completely still. I looked at Tom and he moved. I smiled at him.

"Tom get back in your position."said Dan to Tom but he just walked away so did Aneisha. Dan and Keri looked at me determined. I pushed past them and went in my car. Putting Danielle and Zoella in the seats.

"Can we get a ride?"asked Keri but I already closed the car and started the engine and drove away. I drove all the way home to Shanice. I opened the door excited.

"Shan! Guess what happened the Grandmaster cried."I said going into the livingroom I saw Shanice being gagged by some men in black.

"What do you want?"I asked. The men looked about 40 and one of the person's leg looked bruised. I came forward leaving Danielle and Zoella and kicked that guy's leg and beating them up. I untidyed Shanice.

"They came here for us. See we have to leave. Someone wanted us."said Shanice. I got my phone and called Frank he came here 10 mintues later. I removed the mask and saw that it was a robot.

"Frank, someone sent these robots to get us."said Shanice. I looked at the logo and saw something familiar. When I was in LA, Lisa's dad has a music company but it soon went buste when we arrived and became stars. He sent them to kill us.

"I know who's behind it. Lisa Shay's dad."I said showing them the logo. Shanice examined it carefully looking inside it was a chip. I looked at it confused. I plugged it into my computer and it said that he's poor and that he wants us.

"Yeah Zoe's right he wants us because we put him out of business."said Shanice. Frank took the robots and left. I looked at Shanice.

"How on Earth are we ever going to have a normal life if this keeps happening. We need to go."said Shanice. I shaked my head confused. I looked at her.

"We will go straight into his trap. He probably paid Estelle to make that phone call."I said. The door bell rang. I grabbed my baseball bat and went to the door and opened it to find the lady with the two prams. I sighed and she put the prams in.

"Thank you."I said. I looked at the pram then at my bump. It made me realized that all this is M19's fault. They put me in this dangerous position.

"We have to go but we need to get Lisa and her dad."I said. I looked at a box full of bolts and locks. I started booby trapping every door and every entrance putting scanner in ever place to record movement. I then opened the boxes and saw that the instructions where in Chinese.

"Ohh man I can't read Chinese."said Shanice. I looked at all the parts and put it together. She started coping me and soon after 20 mins it was fixed.

"Finally now rules one of us has to guard the kids at all costs. I'm going to call Roberta." I called her and told her to come home. She took a long amount of time.

"Why are there all these bolts and locks?"asked Roberta walking in with Rochelle. She looked at all the bolts and locks.

"We had some trouble from Lisa's dad. He sent robots to chase us. We have to be careful. If we see someone following us then we run."said Shanice. Roberta nodded. I went into the kitchen and saw a figure looking at us. It looked like Lisa's dad. I screamed and Roberta and Shanice came and saw him. He ran away.

"He knows we're here. It's okay I installed shatter proof glass and the ground is so hard noone can dig around there." I said. I looked at Shanice and Roberta. I went into the living room and saw Danielle and Zoella. Robbie and Shan came back in. I sat on the sofa.

"This is by far the worst experience I have been in. Can't go. Can't Stay. I say we leave and go to Aussie. Shan you are Lila, Robbie you are Rita and I'm Jackie." I said. They burst into laughter.

"Ok Jackie! No way. Why do you lie to your mates and say that you're called Zoe, Ari?"asked Robbie. I didn't want to answer the question because I didn't know the answer.

"I guess well when I met them I was going to say my name but they were all like let's call her Zoe because of my mark. I later told Kloe my real name."I said looking at them. They looked suprised.

"Why did you tell them my name is Shanice now I'm lying."said Shanice looking at me. I nudged her shoulder playfully. She stuck out her tongue.

"You lie about everything you are the best liar I have ever met, Mira."said Robbie looking at Shanice. I got a pilliow and crept near Robbie and hit her with the pilliow. She looked at me then got a pilliow and hit shanice we had a massive pilliow fight.

"Guess what happened today the Grandmaster cried." I said they started laughing. I thought about it then realized he was probably playing me.

"The Grandmaster cried?"said Shanice laughing. Then the door rang an I grabbed the prams and put it in the closet while Shanice opened the door and let them in. It was Aneisha, Keri and Dan. When he saw Danielle, he picked her up and kissed her.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked hitting Robbie with the pilliow. I sat down looking at them. They sat down and looked at me then at the bolts and locks.

"Zoe, you do realize you're not American. You said that your name isn't Zoe."said Aneisha sitting beside me. I smiled then moved away from her to another chair.

"Look Aneisha, I was overreacting. I just don't like the fact that you don't trust me and keep following me like a stalker."I said. They looked at eachother.

"Yeah and we are sorry we just worry about you. You just shut us out."said Aneisha looking at me. Then there was a bang coming from the closet. Dan put Danielle back in the pram and was going to open the closet. But I went in front of it.

"This is what I mean you are always interfering in my business why can't you leave it?"I asked putting my hand on the door. Dan took a step back. Then he pulled my hand and opened the door and looked inside.

"Oh it's just an old pram. I thought-"said Dan. I knew what he was going to say. "Mr Andrews was in there. Get out."I said pointing to the door. He didn't budge. I pushed him out of the door and locked him out. I went back and told Aneisha and Keri to leave. I opened the door and chucked them out then went back into the livingroom.

"Well that was fun."said Shanice laughing. I sighed and looked out of the window to see Dan, Keri and Aneisha walking out the gates looking back at me. I closed the curtains.

"Yeah you dragged your friends out the door for opening a door."said Roberta looking at me. I hit her with the pilliows then sat down putting my head in my hands.

"I can't believe I did that! Chucked them out? They just get me angry sometimes. They don't even know my name. They lied to me. Every time I saw them they could of said that Dan slept with over 50 girls." Roberta's mouth opened wide and Shanice fell off her chair.

"Over 50? Why are you still friends with them? They just underestimate you and treat you like a child."said Roberta she went over to me and smiled.

"Yeah they treat me like a 5 year old and they do they always don't let me do things. I have been a spy for 16 years. They have been a spy for a year and think they're better than me." I said. Shanice shaked her head.

"They aren't better than you. If they were then they would get accepted by the CIA. They always do missions on their own. The next one me and you show them we are better than them."said Shanice. I high fived are my friends.

"Hey let's have pizza."said Shanice we took the kids in the kitchen and put some pizza in the oven.

"So how are you going to do this plan?"asked Roberta. We shrugged our shoulders and then looked at eachother.

"We are going to have our own plan then we are going to make it work."said Shanice. I smiled and nodded. I got up and went to get some baby food. I threw some to Shanice and Roberta.

"Hey Eddie has a list of the girls Dan has made out with."I said looking at them. They looked confused. I texted Eddie,'Ed, send me pics of the list of the girls Dan has made out with. Zoe xx.

"I don't get it."said Shanice confused. I smiled at her and fed Danielle. I smiled at them. They looked at me puzzled.


	48. Good to bed!

"I have to go out to Dan's." I said taking Danielle and Zoella and leaving. I went into my car and went to Dan's. I knocked on the door and Dan opened it he looked upset when he saw me. He tried to slam the door but I stopped it.

"I'm sorry that I chucked you out. I overreacted." I said looking down. Dan let me in. I walked in with Danielle and Zoella and laughed quietly.

"Thank you."said Dan. I walked into the livingroom. I parked the pram in a corner than looked at Dan and laughed.

"You actually fell for that. Luckily I had a pair of these."I said showing him my crossed fingers. He ran over to me. I sat on the couch and Dan came in.

"So what do you want?"asked Dan harshly. "Nice to see you too. I'm here to see your brother." I said. Dan's mum came in and smiled.

"Hello love did you hear the good news. I'm pregnant."said Katy smiling she put the shopping down and hugged me. "Congrats! I'm so happy for you but are you going to be able to fit another baby in here?" I asked looking around. Dan and his family lives in a 3 bedroom house and it is really small.

"What do you mean?"asked Katy folding her hands. I looked around at the narrow corridor and all around.

"No offence but this house is tiny it took me ages to push this pram in. This is a 3 bedroom house and you have 5 people living in here." I said. Katy thought about it then looked around. I saw a box in the corner.

"You're right. This place is tiny we need a bigger place."Said Katy. I looked through the box and saw pictures of Dan as a child.

"Ahh Dan's baby photos. There's even one where you're pooing." I said. I took a quick picture. Dan gave it and put it in his pocket.

"Darling, don't be embarassed. Do you know when he was 13 he vomited on the girl he said he was in love with's brother."said Katy. I burst in laughter.

"Mum I don't bring a girl to every family event."said Dan. I looked at her she got a photo book from the cupboard and showed us. I sat down next to her.

"Christmas last year, Lizzie, Eddie, you, me and your dad. Who is she?"asked Katy looking at her. She was Chinese wearing a red cardigan with grey jeans and a blue top.

"Umm Jasie."said Dan. I looked at him. Katy shaked her head. "Lillian."said Katy looking at me. I looked at her outfits and thought she is crazy.

"Does Dan do this often? What is she wearing?" Keri came down and looked at the pictures. She laughed when she saw when the clothes Lillian was wearing.

"I don't know. It's awful! You were by far the best girlfriend he has ever had."said Katy. I smiled at her. Dan looked at me angrily.

"No hold on what about me?"Asked Keri. Katy looked away clearly in a bad place. "Keri you and Dan are basically brother and sister and yet you sleep together everywhere even in the shower."said Katy disgusted. I said," That's true! You are by far the weirdest couple ever. If you two break up then you still have to see eachother." I said. They looked at eachother then looked kind of weird.

"I came to see Eddie actually. Can you please look after the girls please?"I asked. Katy nodded. I walked upstairs then saw him playing on his nintendo.

"Zoe before you say anything go into Dan's room."said Eddie. I looked at him puzzled. Maybe he was crazy. I walked into Dan's room. I saw all the custody balloons, t shirts that said Dan should have custody at the back it had a picture of me with a red cross in the middle of it. It was ridiculous. There were photos of me with a big red cross in the middle. I grabbed one an put it in my pocket. I can't believe it. He actually is willing to fight for her. This is kind of sweet. I heard someone come in the room. I turned around to see Dan.

"Zoe before you go crazy, I was thinking that you should have custody. I saw you with my mum and you were so happy. I don't want to take your little girl away from you."said Dan looking at me. I sat down on the bed relieved.

"Well that's a relief!" I said. He sat beside me on the bed. I sighed and looked at him. " How is that a relief? Aren't you upset you don't get to fight with me in court?"Asked Dan. I laughed at him. I shaked at my head.

"That day would be Wednesday when Alexia's trial comes up." I said. He looked at me. "Are you going to testifiy in court?"asked Dan. His eyes were full of worry and depression.

"Yeah. I don't know because of what she did to Danielle I kind of have to. If I don't then she will be out and then she'll come for me." I said. He yawned and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Look Alexia will never come out. Don't tell Keri that."said Dan. I laughed at him. Hea actually thinks that she won't come out.

"I know there is not a chance she'll get off. I found her secret weapon. An old friend called Lisa Shay."I said. His face said it all he was puzzled.

"What? Did she threaten you?"asked Dan. He is going to overreact and I didn't want him to but he kind of looked at me like a lost puppy.

"Yes okay. I keep seeing his face everywhere. Don't worry about it." I said trying to calm him down but it wasn't working.

"Don't worry about it? If he's following you around then maybe you should call the police."said Dan. I shaked his head.

"What would I say? Yes sergent a man keeps appearing everywhere. No I'm not crazy and no I don't have bipolar. I haven't seen a doctor." I said. He shaked his head.

"Maybe you should see a doctor."said Dan saracastically laughing. I pushed off the bed playfully. He burst into laughter.

"I have to go." I said leaving. I went into Eddie's room to see him playing games on his nintendo. I walked over to the list and took pictures. I left and went downstairs. Katy was looking after them with Keri.

"Thanks Mrs Morgan but I'm late for an appointment." I said taking Danielle from Katy's arms and put her in the pram. I walked over to the car and put them in it. I drove home to find Shanice and Roberta playing on the wii. I locked my car and went inside.

"Did you get the list?"asked Roberta playing tennis on the wii she was losing really badly to Shanice.

"No but I took pictures."I said looking at all the girls he has had sex with. The list goes on and on. It's ridiculious!

"Look at this he's 16 and he's had so many girlfriends that have either moved away or got pregnant. I don't belive Eddie when he says that he has 5 kids." I said they paused the game and looked over at the list and was shocked to find Kloe's name.

"He's had sex with Kloe!"said Shanice pointing to her name. I couldn't believe it! That's why he didn't want me to find her he slept with her.

"Kloe and Dan? I can't believe he's slept with Kloe."said Roberta looking at me. I didn't want to talk about it. I looked at Danielle playing with her sister.

"Buy our plane tickets, Robbie."I said. I ran upstairs and got our suitcases. Roberta was on her laptop looking at the ticket site.

"The next flight is on Thursday 9pm we have to be there. Stanford Bridge Airport." said Roberta smiling at us. I looked at them then at the ground. Dan and Eddie's birthday.

"It's Dan and Eddie's birthday so we go for an hour then leave say we have to go then we go to the airport and leave London." I said breathing in and out. Robbie and Shan looked at me.

"What about the custody battle?" asked Shanice. I sighed then looked at them. It was the perfect time to tell them.

"Dan's letting me have full custody. I need the laptop, Robbie." Robbie gave me the laptop and I printed out a sheet.

"So do we tell Dan we're leaving?" asked Shanice. I shaked my head. If he knew that I am pregnant or that I'm leaving he'll explode.

"No we keep it secret till Thursday then we'll tell him." I said. Shanice gulped and nodded. Roberta looked at me puzzled.

"Hey it's 9pm we have to go to sleep come on." said Shanice. We went upstairs to the bedroom and put the girls to sleep.

At 10pm, I stood out my house looking at the stars and thinking. Then I heard something. It was behind my car. I walked over there carefully.


	49. Self-harming

"Hello I'm not going to hurt you." I said walking over the corner to see a redhead spray painting my car saying bitch. I grabbed onto her hoodie and saw Keri.

"Keri what the hell are you doing?"I asked she chucked me a journal. I saw that it is Dan's. I opened and read each page. It said Mrs Zoe Morgan over and over again.

"He loves you, Zoe more and more each day it actually says that in page 4. Do you know what it says about me? I'm an terrible excuse for a spy."said Keri. I threw it back to her. She had a knife in her hand.

"What are you with that knife?" I tried to grab it but she dodged. She got the knife and stabbed herself. She fell slowly to the ground.

"SHANICE!"I screamed and Shanice came out to see Keri on the floor losing a lot of blood it was pouring everywhere. Shanice called an ambulance. They came and put Keri in the car.

"One of you has to come with her."said the doctor. I looked at Shanice. I knew she hates hospitals because her mum died in a hospital in her arms.

"Shan, look after Dani and Zoella take them to day care." I said. I hugged her and got in. Shanice nodded and went back inside. I went with Keri holding her arms. When we reached the Hospital I was forced to leave Keri. I called Dan.

"Dan hey it's me. Come to the hospital. it's Keri. She stabbed herself. Call Aneisha, Tom and Frank." I said. I closed the call. 20 mins later, they arrived.

"What was she thinking?"asked Frank looking inside they were doing surgery on her. I shrugged her shoulders then looking down.

"She read your journal then came and made me read it. Then she stabbed herself." I gave him back his journal. I sat down.

"Keri stabbed herself because she saw Dan's journal."said Frank I nodded and looked at him. He was scared of losing her.

"How come you are in your pjs?"asked Aneisha looking at me. I looked at them suprised. Frank was wearing his pjs, Tom was wearing his blade quest pjs, Aneisha was wearing jeans and top like Dan.

"That's not the most important thing to remember. She vandalised my car and wrote Bitch on it. That's the most important thing to remeber. She's paying for it" As I said that they burst into laughter.

"She read my journal. That's private."said Dan. I shaked my head. He sat beside me. I sighed.

"Your the reason she's in there. She was so jealous that she stabbed herself." I said flicking through the journal. I grabbed a pen and wrote Mrs Keri Morgan and crossed out my name and replaced it with Keri's.

"Hey! Get off my journal."said Dan crossing out Keri's name. I grabbed his journal and ripped out the pages. The doctor came and looked at us.

"She's losed a lot of blood but she is going to be okay."said the doctor looking at us. We sighed in relief. I saw the police coming towards us.

"Zoe London, I'm arresting you for attempted murder. You don't have to say anything but anything you do say will be given in evidence which will be later relyed on in court."said the policeman arresting me. I went with him.

"Hold on she's innocent you can't put her in prison."said Dan looking at me. He took me to the station and locked me in a cell. I banged on the door saying I'm innocent.

"Sergeant, I need to make a phone call." I said. He opened the door and lead me to the telephone. I called Shanice.

"Shanice, I need you to get the cameras that I put on the outside of the house and the one in my car." I said. She sounded exhausted and was yawning.

"Why?"asked Shanice yawning even louder. I sighed. "Because I got arrested. Just get the cameras okay and give it to the police station." I said. I hung up on her. He led me back to the cell. It was small and they was only one small bed in the corner. I didn't want to sleep all I wanted was my girls with me. I sat down and looked around it was scary because Shanice or Roberta are not with me to keep me company. _Why am I here? _I asked myself. Maybe this is Keri's plan to stab herself and blame me. I looked at the bed and curled up on a ball wanting to disappear. I slept until a man opened the door.

"Get up. It's time for your interview."said the man. I walked over to the room where there was a man. I think he's a detective sitting there.

"Interview started at 7:35. Detective Carter interviewing Zoe London. Right Zoe keep calm can you tell me what happened last night?"asked Detective Carter looking at me. I think I'm having a panic attack. I took a deep breath in.

"It was 10 o'clock, I was outside looking at the stars just out my house. Keri was spray painting bitch on my car. Me and her had a disagreement and then she stabbed herself and I called my sister and she called the ambulance." I said looking at him. I gulped. What if I get. sent down? I'll lose Dani and Zoe.

"Have you had disagreement with Keri before?"asked Detective Carter. I tried to calm myself down but I was petrified of losing my daughters.

"Yes. We recently had a fight because our foster mother was arrested and because she stole my boyfriend." I said. Detective Carter flicked through the files.

"Okay that's understandable but have you ever assualted her?"asked Detective Carter. I had to tell the truth.

"Yes over the whole foster mum issue." I said. Detective looked at me. I just wanted to run away.

"Zoe you do know this is a serious issue. Your daughters can go to care."said Detective Carter. Maybe Shanice gave them the cameras.

"Did my sister give the cameras?" The detective looked at me confused. Great thank you, Shanice!

"What cameras are you talking about?"asked Detective Carter looking at me. Wait if I tell him he can go and get it.

"The cameras I keep on the outside of my car, on the outside of the house. We had a break in." I said. The detective looked at me. He stopped the timer


	50. Innocent till proven guilty

"Interview Stopped at 7:40."said the detective leaving. I waited there then the man led me back to the cell. It reminded me of something. Clarke's cell in the 100. So small and lonely. It could be at least 3 years until I see the sun in my face or see my little girls. If I do go to prison then I want them to know that mummy loves them and that I will never stop loving them. What about the twins? No! Keri's lying I didn't stab her. Then 30 mins later the same man came and got me out. I went back to the interview room and there was Detective Carter.

"We have seen the cameras and it's real. You're free to go but who is Dan?"asked the detective. I'm free. Now everyone knows I'm innocent.

"Dan's my ex. I'm guessing she did out of jealousy." I said. He then let me go. I ran all the way home but Shanice was already gone. I ran up to my room and got my ironed uniform on. I saw my car but I couldn't take a car that said bitch on it. So I ran.

Shanice's POV HQ

Keri was discharged at 4am in the morning and was fit enough to go to school. We sat around her as she told us what happened. I don't believe a word that comes out of her mouth.

"I don't believe you. Zoe would never do that no matter how angry she is. I think that you stabbed yourself." I said looking at her. She showed us the scar on her belly. Just then the lift opened and Zoe came out. Keri stood behind Dan protectively.

"Zoe stay away from Keri."said Dan. I looked at him. He's such an idoit. Can't he see what's right in front of him? "Zoe you're suspened."said Frank pointing to the lift. She looked at it then stood there.

Zoe smiled then shaked her head. "No I'm not. I would have been charged with attempted murder but Keri you forgot one important factor I keep cameras everywhere. It looks like someone has been telling porkie pies."said Zoe looking at Keri. She kept her head on Dan's back.

"I knew it! It's so obvious." I said smiling. Keri came out and saw Zoe looking happy. She was afraid at first but she stood there.

"So I was in there overnight and had to do an interview."said Zoe smiling. I knew that she was loving this. "You're loving this aren't you." Zoe smiled so much.

"So much. You have just made my day. Thank you for vandalising my car. Now you can go to prison for lying and pay for the graffitis."said Zoe pointing at Keri. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"What prison? No I'll do anything just don't let them take me."begged Keri. "Well, they aren't going to take you but keep the next Saturday for the next 12 months free. You'll be doing community service."said Zoe. We all looked at her.

"Community service? You mean like cleaning and stuff. No way."said Keri. Zoe took a step forwards to her. Keri took a step back.

"It's community service or prison for 3 years."said Zoe looking at her. Keri looked at her scared. Dan was gobsmacked. The expression of his face was hilarious.

"Fine community service."said Keri looking down. Zoe came and gave me a hug. Dan moved away from Keri towards Zoe but she pushed him back.

"Well now that's sorted. We have a mission. An artist called QueMan is stealing all these artifacts. The country is threatened to go into world war 3 it means a disaster. You have 3 hours to find the artifacts or the war sound will go off and war it will be."said Frank he seemed distressed and nervous.

"That means all the men and women will have to war. Britain will have to take responsability of these thefts."said Zoe looking at the artifacts. I whispered,'Put the plan in action'. She whispered back,'Bring it on'.

Tom went on his computer and we went to the museum where some of the artifacts were stolen. We looked around. "How about you three go and check out one side and we check the other side." I said. Aneisha stood near Zoe.

"Why don't you three go together? I need to talk to Zoe."said Aneisha looking at Zoe, who was staring at the two of us.

"Neish, we have nothing to talk about. Come on Shanice."said Zoe dragging me to the one side.

Noone's POV

Zoe and Shanice were talking and Aneisha looked at the jealously. "Guys, I really miss hanging out with Zoe. It's liked she has replaced me with Shanice."said Aneisha she looked at Keri and Dan who weren't talking to eachother.

"I still can't believe that you framed Zoe. Zoe and Dani can be put in care."said Dan he avoided eye contact with Keri. _This is so typical Dan _thought Keri.

"Yeah I know Mr Perfect, you have across your journal. Mrs Zoe Morgan."said Keri. Aneisha rolled her eyes. Zoe and Shanice were laughing.

"I may have thought that me and her might get married some day."said Dan innocently but Keri was buying it.

"You want Zoe. I mean look at her. She's gorgeous, talented, kind, work orientateed. She's basically the air you breathe."said Keri pointing to her.

"So next week Thursday, what's the plan? We are going to the airport at 7pm. We arrive at Dan's house at 5pm for his party then stay there for 1 hour and a half."said Shanice looking at Zoe, who is looking at the room.

"Yeah that's the plan look at this hall it's 48 in length and 78 in width but the length does add up. There must be an secret room here."said Zoe looking at the artifacts.

"This place is empty except this tomb that the final resting place of Tut. This might be the entrance."said Shanice opening the tomb but all that was there is a old mummified body. Zoe leaned on the tomb and it started moving.

"Woah!"said Zoe looking at the tunnel it is tiny. She switches on her torch and looks at the tunnel.

"Zoe, Shanice wait for the others they are coming."said Frank. Shanice folded her arms. The others ran towards us.

"Let me go first. I'll protect you guys."said Dan looking at us. Zoe rolled her eyes. "This should be fun." Zoe whispered to they started laughing like crazy. Dan and Keri heard what Zoe said. Dan frowned." Come on turn that frown upside down you are one of the people that have been chosen to work for M19." Said Keri as Dan held her hand and smiled. Zoe looked at them jealously.

As she spoke they stopped holding hands."Firstly you're not superman. Secondly we found the tunnel so we go first and thirdly we don't need protecting especcially not by you."said Zoe pushing past him. Shanice went second then Dan, Keri and Aneisha. We reached a small room.

"Shan, help me!"asked Zoe they pulled the chains off and there was another tunnel. They went inside carefully and quietly. They reached a little room with mulitple entrances.

"Doesn't this place look familiar?"Asked Shanice looking at the doors. Zoe grabbed a riddle that was on one of the doors.

"It says,'Choose the right door and it will lead you to the place you need to go and many more.'"said Zoe looking at all the doors. Then she opened a door and found another tunnel. They went in it.

"These tunnels are piss taking."said Dan. They reached a little room where they was a little keypad. Zoe used her spy pod to crack the code. As soon as it opened there were a lot of people looking at them. They went into their attack moves and beat up all up. The lift opened and there was...Mr Shay. He looked at Zoe and Shanice and laughs. He closes the door and Zoe and Shanice slips in before the door closes. Zoe punches him and Shanice kicks him. Lisa runs towards him.

"Daddy are you okay?"asked Lisa bending down and helping him. His face was red and his body looked sore.

"Go!"said Mr Shay looking at his daughter she ran but they sumarsulated towards her and kicked her. She fell to the ground. Shanice pushed her body near her father and Zoe pushed the green button to open the door.

"I'll go first. I'll protect you."mocked Zoe. She bent low to help Mr Shay and Lisa. They brought them to MI9 Headquaters and put them in the cells.


	51. The past returns!

"Ari, Mira wait I need to talk to you."said Lisa looking at us. We turned around and looked at her she looked so innocent.

"What, Lisa?"asked Shanice looking at them. Lisa put her father on the bed. She moved closer to them and put her head on the bars.

"Don't you remeber me? I'm Suzanne, your old friend who used to sit next to you. We were friends until you left."said Lisa. They looked at her. She showed them the scar on her leg. The same one we all had.

_Flashback_

_It is the 8th of Febuary, we are all pregnant and it was kind of hard to fit in our hall where we had a piece of steak, some chips, jelly and oranges. Suzanne is the smallest girl in our group but we love her. She is the most passionate person ever. But then a new girl came called Kacie and suddenly everything changed._

_"Suzanne, come sit next to us."said Kylie looking at her. She told Kacie to come too. We all sat squashed on the small bench._

_"Hey some of the seniors were crying yesterday."said Mirabella looking at them. It is the worst to see the senior cry because when they cry you can hear them where you are._

_"Appartenly they lost their kids. Went down with the flu or something."said Harmony looking at her bump. It was really hard to fit._

_"I hope that doesn't happen to us anyway what names are you thinking about calling them?"asked Roberta looking at us._

_"Zoella after the nurse she is really nice."said Ariabella looking at them smiling. "I was think Giselle."said Mirabella smiling._

_"Rochelle."said Roberta eating her steak. Ariabella put the orange in her pocket so did Roberta and Mirabella. The bell went and we rang to our lesson, Pickpocketing._

_"Grandmaster, Ari, Robbie and Mira put their food in the pocket."said Kacie to the Grandmaster. Suzanne heard her shocked. The Grandmaster went and took them._

_"To Croaky and this is forbidden."said The grandmaster throwing it away. Ari, Robbie and Mira were forced to go into croaky for 2 nights. There was no food or drinks. The Croaky is a small isolated place with thorns and prickles. We were there and had to face punishment._

_When we were taken back to class, they saw Kacie laughing at them. They walked over to them. She smiled when she came._

_"It was you who told the Grandmaster."said Roberta looking at her. She looked sad and depressed._

_"Don't pick on her, Robbie."said Suzanne looking at them. It was hard and painful to watch her look like that._

_"Suzanne, she's lying. It's either her or us."said Mirabella looking at them. Kacie looked really sad._

_"I chose her."said Suzanne she is making the biggest mistake she'll ever make._

_End of Flashback_

"You chose Kacie who I think is Polly over us."said Shanice looking at Lisa. "She is like a sister to me."said Lisa looking at them. It hurt them to hear that she is like a sister.

"We are sisters until she came and ruin everything."said Zoe. Lisa looked at her dad then sat down.

"Poll betrayed me. You were right! I'm so sorry."said Lisa she looked at them. They looked at eachother.

"I want Suzanne back not Lisa. I know you hate Simon. You are going to go back to America and tell them that we're coming home."said Zoe looking at Lisa before leaving. Aneisha, Tom, Keri and Dan were waiting for them.

"So what are we doing now? What did she want? Why did she call Mira and Ari?"asked Aneisha looking at them. Zoe's phone beeped because she had a message from Mr Andrews that said,'Coffee shop Croydon Lane 8pm.'

"Be there in 5." Zoe texted back. She walked away from them. She put her phone in her pocket and left. Aneisha followed her.

"You didn't answer the questions."said Aneisha walking up to her. She stopped and said," I'm not a child anymore. I go where I want when I want. Plus i know you feel like I'm replacing you with Shanice. Do you know why? You are behaving like a child or a bad itch you can't get rid of."said Zoe looking stressed.

Zoe went to see Mr Andrews who was already waiting for her. She sat beside him and looked at him.

"Hello Sir what can I help you with?"Asked Zoe looking at him. His brow raised and smiled. _It was weird meeting Mr Andrews in private_ thought Zoe.

"Sign this form for you, Mirabella and Roberta then we can see Mrs King soon about the transfer."said Mr Andrews. I signed the papers and looked at him he shaked my hand.

Aneisha and Dan were walking home because Tom had to stay behind and Keri was grounded for framing Zoe. When they reached the coffee shop they saw Zoe smiling at Mr Andrews.

"That's it! I knew she is sleeping with him."said Dan he went into the shop. He stood near them they were laughing about something. Mr Andrews put the papers in his bag.

"Well, this is nice. Excuse me I need to see Zoe for a mintue."said Dan dragging her outside. Zoe sighed and then looked at him suprised.

"I knew it. You tried to deny it but it's true you are sleeping with him. You're unbelieveable."said Dan. Zoe doesn't say a word just stands there folding her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"You are unbelieveable. You're talking to me about sleeping with Mr Andrews but you slept with Kloe."said Zoe. Dan avoided eye contact.

"At least she is 16 not 40."said Dan. Zoe slapped him across the face. Aneisha looked at them they are fighting over nothing.

"At least he hasn't slept with all the girls in this village."said Zoe leaving and going back inside. She said bye to him. She went back outside. Dan was still standing there. Zoe walked to the bus stop and put her earphones in. She took the bus all the way home where she found Dani and Zoe at home.

"Robbie and Mira come here now."said Zoe. Shanice and Roberta came down and saw me looking nervous. She was pacing up and down.

"Dan saw me having coffee with Mr Andrews and thinks we're sleeping together." Said Zoe sitting down. Roberta and Shanice looked shocked.

"He does realized that Andrews is only interested in people who are either Italian or Australian." said Roberta. Zoe looked scared that this plan won't work.

"Yeah but you haven't met Dan he is so controlling and he believes anything he sees." said Zoe sighing.

"So make him think that you and Andrews are in love." said Shanice nodding her head pointing her hand at Zoe.

At Dan's house

"Zoe slapped you?" asked Keri. Dan nodded. Keri saw her chance and starting kissing his neck. Dan didn't want to.

"Keri, I'm not in the mood." said Dan. Keri sat beside him hugging his hand. Dan thought it's weird that she's hugging his hand.

"So why can't you leave Zoe alone? You and Aneisha need to stop interfering."said Keri. Dan looked at her like she is crazy.

"Zoe acts like a child so I treat her like a child. She is stubborn."said Dan looking at her she looked at him weird.

"You think Zoe's yours, Dan. She's not a child. If you don't stop stalking I will show everyone your baby photo of you pooing and you have to apologise to her." said Keri showing his the photo.


	52. My first Aneisha's POV!

"Okay but I don't know what she is thinking sleeping with a 40 year old man."said Dan looking at Keri. She sighed and looked at him.

"Dan drop it."said Keri kissing his hand. Dan couldn't he stood up and started walking around everywere.

"Dan, what's wrong with you?"asked Keri. He was shaking all over and pacing up and down.

"I need to go see her to tell I still love her as a friend and I'm sorry."said Dan looking at her. He pulled out his phone and called Zoe.

"Hello."said Zoe. Dan didn't know exactly what to say. He started by saying,"Hi Zoe it's Dan. I'm sorry for stalking you and I just want to say that I'm sorry that I'm so stupid and think you're sleeping with that guy."

"Okay apology accepted. Dan, I have to go but see you tomorrow."said Zoe before hanging up. Dan smiled and sat next Keri and put the tv on.

"How did it go?"asked Keri putting her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head while they watched blue peter.

"It went okay she forgives me and everything is fine."said Dan watching blue peter.

Aneisha's house

"Aneisha, you have to try more harder. I'm happy thar your aunt is there to support you because at least she can push you."said Aneisha's father. Aneisha sat at the table annoyed they just got her grades back and it was not looking good.

"Yes she has been trying to inspire you but you refuse to listen and you keep on missing classes. Look at Anita and Jonah their grades got them the best jobs as doctors like me and your father."said Aneisha's mother looking at a photo of Anita and Jonah.

"But I don't want to be a doctor. I wanna travel and be an important person in society."said Aneisha looking at her parents.

"No who at your age travels? You have to have perfect grades."said Aneisha's father eating his chicken. To Aneisha, this was the worst part of the day.

"Zoe and Shanice does."said Aneisha. Her parents looked at her suprised then looked at eachother. Aneisha shouldn't have said that.

"Well both of them have perfect grades. That's what your aunt says and plus they are going to excel in life because they try. Luckily I invited your aunt for dinner."said Aneisha's mum. Mrs King came through the door with a bottle of wine and a big carton of tropicano.

"Harmoine, tell me the truth. Is Aneisha suceeding in her studies?"asked Aneisha's dad pointing to Aneisha. She knew what she is going to say. No.

"Not really I have tried to push her as much as I can but the other students are having a negative effect on her especcially Felicity."said Mrs King sitting beside Aneisha. Aneisha's little sister, Aisha came down.

"So Aneisha why are you saying that because Zoe and Shanice travel you have to."said Aneisha's mum. Mrs King looking at her. She looked puzzled and suprised.

"Aneisha, Zoe and Shanice are the most talented students I have ever met. They went to Kingsland for God's sake how can you compare yourself to them?"asked Mrs King looking at her. Aisha sat beside Aneisha and giggled.

"Zoe and Shanice are really smart yes but they are not better than me just because they got better grades."said Aneisha looking at her food. They burst into laughter.

"Zoe and Shanice will always be better than you. Look at their grades all A*s but you have all D's or F's. It's like you don't want to suceed in life."Said Aneisha's father looking at her report.

"Yeah Aneisha you can't be better than Zoe or Shanice because they are always better than you. Your grades are stupid like you."said Aisha laughing at her.

"I'm not stupid just because I fail in some subjects and Aisha you're in year 7 so you don't understand the amount of pressure I'm in."said Aneisha. Her parents tutted.

"Aneisha, tomorrow I'm going to get Zoe and Shanice to help you with your students. At your age, I was helping your mother with her studies."said Mrs King looking at her. She ate some of her chicken.

"No it's bad enough to have my aunt at the school but to have Zoe and Shanice teach me is ridiculous."said Aneisha looking at her parents and begging her.

"It's not because when I searched them up look what I found Papa."said Aisha showing them the laptop.

"Sweet Mother of God! That's it it's agreed. You are going to be taught by Zoe and Shanice."said Aneisha's dad. Aneisha folded her arms.

"Aisha, let me see what it says."said Mrs King. Aisha gave the laptop to her aunt. Mrs King saw all the sites. Like the youngest person to get a law degree and youngest physician to win the Stevenson award by at least 10 years.

"How come noone knew about this? They are genuises."said Mrs King showing Aneisha. Aneisha read all the sites. Her mouth opened wide.

"Why do they go to Saint Hearts? In my opinion, they're too good for Saint Hearts."said Aneisha's dad looking at the degrees they got.

"I agree. They ae too good. I mean with them we can win all the competitions."said Mrs King excited. Aneisha looked at them annoyed.

"Competitions? Forget Competitions think about putting Saint Hearts on the top 10 best schools."said Aneisha's mum looking at her.

"So basically you are going to use them for their intelligence. You can't do that."said Aneisha they all looked at her confused.

"Why not, Aneisha? This is best for everyone."said Aisha looking at her. She looked down before saying," They might not be here. They're going back to America."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Aneisha you have to make them want to stay."said Mrs King. Her parents nodded.

"You want me to use my friendship with them to convince them to stay. That's sick and I'm not betraying them."said Aneisha folding her arms.

"Aneisha Jones, if you don't do this I will deny your exsitence."said Aneisha's dad. Aneisha looked shocked.

"But Papa this isn't fair. They really want to go. Today, I saw them having coffee with the headmaster signing some papers and she regularly meets him."said Aneisha looking at them. They looked at eachother.

"So you make them feel scared of losing what they have now."said Aisha rolling her eyes. They finished their food.

"It's as simple as that, Aisha yesterday Zoe got arrested for attempted murder. Her mother tried to kidnap her kids and we have been stalking her."said Aneisha looking at them they were shocked.

"So she was framed for attempted murder? By who? She has children."said Aneisha's mother. They leaned in and Aneisha looked at them.

"Keri, her sister framed her she stabbed herself. Zoe has two daughters, Zoella and Danielle and Shanice has Gabrielle and Giselle."said Aneisha she really wanted to leave.


	53. My first Aneisha's POV part 2!

**Hi I'm sorry that I didn't post yesterday! Please review. P.S I trying to make Aisha (Aneisha's younger sister) seem mean and hurtful to her. Aneisha actually feels like she doesn't fit in.**

"Aneisha, you are more stupid than you look. Make them feel like they don't want to leave."said Aisha. Mrs King looked impatient.

"She says that her school has a nursery to look after them while she goes to school. She's leaving next week."said Aneisha. She finished her dinner and looked at her.

"Next week? Then at school be so nice to her not that she is sucipisous but be really friendly and spend time with them alone."said Mrs King her eyes were full of rage and despression.

"But one problem: Dan. He's the main reason that she's leaving. He's obniouxious and rude."said Aneisha looking at them.

"Let me guess he's cheated on her."said Aisha looking at Aneisha. She nodded and looked disappointed.

"Yeah with Keri. Zoe saw."said Aneisha. Mrs King looked shocked. Aneisha was the biggest snake on this Earth. She always tells her parents what's going on.

"What? How could he? Wait get her a present that remindes her of home. She wouldn't want to leave."said Mrs King giving her £20. Aneisha went out and got a snow globe. She put a picture of her, Dan, Tom and Zoe smiling.

Tom's House

Tom's parents are arguring downstairs while he plays upstairs. His younger sister, Stacey went inside his room crying. Tom looked at her then hugged her.

"Tom, mum and dad are having a divorce aren't they. Dad's leaving her."said Stacey crying harder. Tom looked at her she's only 9 how could she ever deal with this?

"Don't worry, Stace they're fine."said Tom letting her go. She wiped her tears. She looked down and shaked her head.

"Tom you haven't realized what is going on. You have spent so much time with your girlfriend and on blade quest. That you haven't realized that they have been fighting for over 3 weeks."said Stacey looking at him and sitting on his bed.

"I know I have spent a lot of time with Aneisha that's because I can't bear it staying here while they fight."said Tom. He logged out of blade quest and sat on his chair.

"So you leave me here to them. I don't want them to split up because mom can't work because of her injury and Dad provides for us."said Stacey looking at him. He had a picture of them in Spain.

"Yeah and mom can be really stressed at times. It's hard to live with her."said Tom. His dad came through the door and sat next to Stacey.

"Kids, me and your mother are having some problems but we want you to know that we are not spliting up."said Tom's dad looking at them. He hugged them. He left and so did Stacey. Tom called Zoe.

"Zoe, I need to talk to you."said Tom. Zoe came to his house in Roberta's mini and went into his room wearing jeans and a top.

"What's up, Tom?"Asked Zoe smiling looking at him. He looked at her as she sat down on his bed. She looked at him awkardly.

"I heard you talking to Shanice about going to America on Dan's birthday."said Tom. Zoe's eyes widened. She looked at him suprised. Tom stared at her.

"Did Dan find out?"asked Zoe she was trembling with fear. Tom shaked his head. Zoe sighed in relief.

"Tom please don't tell anyone until I'm ready. Only Aneisha knows. I'm going to go after his party."said Zoe looking at him. He looked at her back.

"What about Dan? He will be gutted."said Tom. Zoe looked down before saying," You don't understand Tom this place has got some sort of has bad luck and I don't want the girls to grow up here. Look what has happened with Sophia."

"No wait Dan tries to help with Danielle you can't take her away from him."said Tom. A tear rolled down her cheek. Why is he being like this? thought Zoe.

"Yeah being a single mother is a full time job and Dan is not helping he's a bad influence. I hate him. I'm just pretending to like him because I need him to sign this form today so I have to go."said Zoe leaving.

"Wait, if you don't tell Dan before his birthday I will."said Tom standing. Zoe looked at him suprised. Tom is standing up to someone.

"Impressive! But you are acting like a man but you idolise Dan. You want to be him because he gets all the girls and he gets all the missons."said Zoe looking back a thim. His confidence slowly weakened.

"I got Aneisha. I was the one who arrested Bobby Bleach."said Tom standing up proudly looking at her. He shaked his head.

"No I got Aneisha for you and you were the only person to do that mission because we were all unconsience."said Zoe looking at him. He looked down.

"Yeah but sometimes I want to be appreciated or admired. When you left, Dan was alone and vulnerable and it was up to his best mate to help him but not once he said thank you or even noticed that I was there."said Tom sitting down. Zoe sat beside him.

"I guess it's hard to be you. I mean Dan treats you like dirt and he doesn't anyone exists not even his twin. He uses people for sex or comfort."said Zoe putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah he thinks that I'm shy and only a person who guides him. When he breaks up with a girl, it's up to me to comfort that girl all the bloody time like Lizette." said Tom annoyed.


	54. Aisha

_FlashBack_

_Dan was walking home and he was about to break up with his girlfriend, Lizette who to him was really clingy and boring. She only talks about her cats. For the duration of the date, Dan was sleeping with his eyes open! She is saying how her cats are her best friends. She even talks to them! When they reached her house, she stopped and looked at him and laughed weirdly. "Dan, I love you. Oops! At least it's out there. Do you wanna come up?"asked Lizette looking at him and started laughing again. _

_"Lizette, it's not you it's me-"said Dan nervously he put his hand on the back of his neck and looked at her gasped face._

_"You wanna break up. Oh sure I talk a lot about Miawo Miawo and Harry Potter but do you know what your a jerk who slept with my friend. Jess told me you were a bad one and I didn't listen to her. Biggest mistake ever."said Lizette looking at him. The mintue she started crying he left. Tom came walking towards her. She was sitting on the floor crying._

_"Lizette, where's Dan?"asked Tom looking at her she wiped her tears and breathed deeply. Tom knew what this said. He dumped her._

_"He dumped you didn't he."said Tom sitting beside her. She put her head on his shoulder. I can't believe that he dumped Lizette she's beautiful, clever and talented._

_"Yeah it's probably because I talk about my cats alot."said Lizette taking deep breaths between her words. She looked at him._

_"He's such a jerk but you are a kind, honest and loving boy. I should have chosen you."said Lizette looking at him. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back._

_End of Flashback_

"Lizette? She warned me not to go out with him but I thought she is crazy. I'm so sorry Tom."said Zoe looking at him. He looked exhausted.

"I had to comfort Melissa and it took 4 hours to calm her down. I wish he would be a man and face those tears."said Tom looking at the picture of him and Dan.

"Now you need to be a man. You need to show him you are better than him and you have to help me leave on his birthday."said Zoe she sounded desperate like she had to get away from him.

"Okay what's the plan?"asked Tom looking at her. Zoe breathed in relieved that he is going to help her leave. Tom thought that she is crazy but she is his friend who supported him.

"We arrive at his party he makes a speech. At 8:00, me and Shanice will sneak out leave a note on his bed while you distract him. When I leave, you tell him that I've gone back to America."said Zoe. Tom looked at her shocked.

"Why me? Tell him yourself."said Tom. Zoe looked down then at him. It was the worst thing to tell Dan that you're leaving and Zoe really didn't want to do it.

"Okay I'll tell an angry Dan that he'll probably never see his daughter again. Yeah thanks, Tom. I'll love to have that on my consience."said Zoe begging him to tell Dan.

"One more problem are you going to go back to your house to get your suitcases or are you going to keep it in your car?"asked Tom. Zoe looked at him confused.

"I'm going to keep it in my car."said Zoe looking at him. Zoe stood up and looked at him and said,"Now that's sorted. I have to get Dan to sign this form." She drove off to Dan's and knocked on the door. Dan opened the door wearing only a towel.

"Dan I need you to sign this for me."said Zoe looking away. He sighed and she left.

"Hold on, you only came for that."said Dan looking at Zoe. Zoe looked at him then said,"You should get back to doing your business."said Zoe. Dan laughed and closed the door while Zoe left. She saw Aneisha and waved at her. Then went to the court and cancelled the custody battle then handed in the form.

"Thank you."said Zoe leaving. She walked to her car. She got inside and went home. When she saw Zoe and Dani she laughed and hugged them.

"Mummy's here. Girls, we are going to America one day and you two are going to be so happy."said Zoe looking at them. She kissed them on the cheek. She sat down.

"Yeah that day is next Thursday."said Shanice coming in and smiling. She sat down on the couch. Zoe sighed and looked at them.

"I nearly lost them all because of Keri. Now, I'm going to make her life difficult."said Zoe looking at Shanice, who smiled. Zoe and Dani were playing with eachother by looking at eachother.

"What are you going to do?"Asked Shanice looking at her. Zoe smiled and she put them on the floor with two bunnies. They started playing with them.

"I'm going to tell Dan that I'm sleeping with Mr Andrews. Then that I want to be with him. He'll drive Keri insane."said Zoe smiling.

At Aneisha's house

Aneisha was reading a book in her room when she heard a knock on her door. She said,"Enter." Her younger sister, Aisha came in and looked at her. She put her hands on her hips.

"What are you reading? Maths for dummies."said Aisha she burst into laughter. Aneisha hates her sister because she is always teases her about her grades or the fact her parents don't like her that much.

"No I'm studing for a degree in Drama actually."said Aneisha showing her the book and smiling. Aisha sniggered which weakened her confidence.

"Why are you studing for a degree? Noone will give you one considering your grades. Maybe Zoe and Shanice because have some. You're jealous! Face it, Aneisha you will never be smart as them. We are having a family meeting come downstairs now."said Aisha looking at her. Aneisha went downstairs to find her parents and Mrs King around the table.


	55. Don't be selfish

"Well, I'm going to say that America is a crime ridden place and that it is not the right place to bring up a family."said Aneisha looking at them. They were looking at her like they thought she was going to continue.

"That's rubbish, Aneisha! I would say that it's not good to just drop out of school, leave her friends and family, leaving a caring supporting community to go to a filithy dirty place with drugs, guns, crimes, alchol and low self-esteem."said Aisha looking at them they nodded looking at her impressed.

"Well done, Aisha! Why can't you be like your sister? Inspiring, caring and supportive. That what it takes to be a doctor."said Aneisha's dad pointing Aisha. She nodded proudly. He has always adored Aisha because she's pretty, clever and smart.

"I don't want to be a doctor and I don't want to force Zoe and Shanice to stay here. It's crazy they have already booked their flights and paid for it. They're leaving next week. I can't do anything about that."said Aneisha she slammed her hand on the table. Aneisha's parents looked at her angry full of rage.

"What do you mean you don't want to be a doctor? It's not because of your fear of blood is it. The Jones are famous for being doctors or teachers."said Aneisha's mother. She shaked her head.

"No I don't want to be a doctor or a nurse. I want a degree in something else."said Aneisha. They looked at eachother in coonfusion.

"What do you want a degree in? Politics? Teaching? Law?"said Aneisha's dad. She shaked his head as he said each one.

"She wants a degree in drama. I saw her looking at it. It's ridicoulous. Tell her Papa."said Aisha looking at their dad. He looked full of rage and anger.

"No! You say that you don't want to be a doctor but to be an actress is horrible. All those photos, stalking and action. Zoe and Shanice are your only chance of suceeding. If you don't make them stay then you are out."said Aneisha's father. Aniesha looked at her almost crying. She looked at her mother who looked away.

"Mama please-"said Aneisha. Aneisha's mother looked away at Aisha. Then got up and took the desert from the oven. The carrot cake.

"No Aneisha have you seen your grades? It's embarassing! All Jones are suceeding even Anita who had dsylexia. Zoe and Shanice have been amazing. I would love them to be my daughters to replace you. Why can't you suceed?"asked Aneisha's mum. Aneisha looked down like she is disappointing and letting her parents down.

"I do want to but mama Zoe and Shanice have been brought up in a really strict household so they are used to it and just because they are clever doesn't mean they're better than me."said Aneisha. They nodded as she gasped in shock. Normally a family will support a child no matter what but this is no ordinary family.

"Yeah so have you. Who do you think we are? The Karadashians. Nothing is given to you you have to earn it. Show her their grades."said Aneisha's dad looking at Mrs King.

"This is their grades. All A*s. When I looked at yours, I was suprised. You are really clever but you don't push yourself."said Mrs King looking at her. She folded her arms.

"Aneisha, you are really clever but you are friends with two kids from Kingsland. Some people will kill for thar opportunity but you do nothing about it."said Aneisha's mum cutting up the cake into pieces. She put one on Mrs King's bowl, two on Aisha's, half on Aneisha and one on her husbands and hers.

"Thank you mama. I promise you that I will never be mentally deranged like Aneisha."said Aisha eating her cake. Her mum smiled at her and looked at Aneisha.

"I'm not mentally deranged! I just want to be an actress. I hate hospitals and blood."said Aneisha. Her parents burst into laughter. Aisha fell off her seat.

"Zoe and Shanice can really help. Just let them. Now go to sleep."said Aneisha's mum. Aneisha looked at them then ran to her bedroom crying her heart out. She grabbed her book on Drama degree and read it like a bedtime story. She read it each page over and over again.

Next Day Wednesday NO POV

Shanice and Zoe were walking to school together talking about something. Dan was thinking about something. Keri was talking to Roly suprisingly. Tom was playing on his nintendo. Mrs King dragged Aneisha to one side.

"What are you waiting for? Go over there and give her the gift."said Mrs King looking at them and pointing. Aneisha walked over to them. They looked at her.

"We want to know how you are going to convince Zoe and Shanice to stay." said Mrs King looked at her. She sat down next to her. _Great it's like dinner all over again _thought Aneisha.

"Are you still going to America?"said Aneisha looking at them. They nodded. Aneisha added," But America is a filthy place and I don't want you to get hurt. There are guns, crime and drug addits there."

"Thanks for the consideration, Aneisha but we like America and so do our daughters. It's not as bad as you think. Even Manhattan is a good place."said Zoe. Their pencils started flashing. Mrs King went over to Aneisha she looked disappointed.

"What was that? Aisha could have done it better. Go!"said Mrs King pointing to the door. Shanice and Zoe saw this Aneisha looking upset and her aunt pressuring her to do something.

"Zoe, Aneisha's making us stay because her aunt says so."said Shanice looking at her. Zoe's mouth opened wide. "That's why she mentioned America. She told her family that we are leaving and now they want us to stay to make Saint Hearts better."said Zoe. Aneisha came to them and smiled.


	56. Hanging out with Tom!

Come on!"said Aneisha looking at them. They went to hq to see an exhausted Frank standing there he looked like he wanted to go to sleep.

"I'm guessing Parker didn't sleep."said Zoe. Frank nodded. He looked awful. His tie was on the other side on the other side of the room; He had bags under his eyes.

"Mission you have to investigate this clown. Tom, Shanice and Zoe I need you here investigating whats going on with the CIA agents they have gone crazy and we need you to identify the cause and find an antidote."said Frank looking at them. Dan looked at Zoe and sighed. He really wanted to be on a mission with her.

"Frank are you sure? Maybe Zoe should come with us."said Dan. Zoe looked at him then rolled her eyes. Aneisha and Keri looked at Dan who smiled.

"Yeah Zoe should come with us."said Aneisha. Frank looked at her. Frank said, "Do you want to go, Zoe?" Zoe looked at them she looked nervous. "No!"said Zoe. They looked at her suprised. Normally she loves field missions.

"Okay Zoe has made her decision. Now go."said Frank walking with them they went into the lift and said bye. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Zoe, why didn't you go?"asked Shanice looking at her. She put her lab coat, goggles and gloves on. She looked angry like she didn't want to be bossed around.

"I hate people telling me what to do especcially Dan because he treats me like a child like I don't have a say in what I do. I can't wait till we are half way across the world."said Zoe picked up a beaker and then looked at it under the microscope.

"You're lucky he's always telling me what to do. You're leaving. I have to stay and work with that."said Tom they started laughing. Zoe started looking for the cause.

"Can we listen to music?"asked Shanice. We nodded. She ran over to .the computer and went onto Youtube and typed in Fancy.

"Why do girls like this song? It's stupid."said Tom he put his goggles on. Zoe pushed his gently. Shanice shaked her head.

"It's good. Fine you choose the next song."said Zoe looking at him. Shanice put her lab coat, goggles and gloves. She looked at all the liquids.

"Tom, is Dan always so controlling, leaderish and annoying?"asked Shanice looking at Tom who picked up a red liquid and put it under the microscope.

"Yeah. He always has the best missions he says," I should stick to being near a computer." or he will get medals. I have 2 he has 10."said Tom. We looked at him he looked ashamed or jealous.

"That's rude. He's horrible and mean. Have you realized he will never go anywhere without Zoe."said Shanice. They nodded and looked at Zoe, who was shocked.

"I think he still loves ya."said Tom. Zoe looked shocked then added, "God forbid. Tom, I need you to do me a favor. When I came to your house yesterday say to Dan that I was calling Mr Andrews and I was flirting with him."

"Why? Ohh that will drive Dan crazy because he loves you. Genuis! Okay."said Tom. He went over to the computer and typed in Wiggle by Jason Deroulo.

"Shanice, I need you to tell him that I slept with him and saw him sneak out of the window."said Zoe smiling. Shanice nodded then said, "You have an evil plan I'm in! We should tell him in private. After he comes."

"Yeah then he'll talk to me and then he'll forget all this Kingsland stuff. Tom, if Aneisha asks we are not going to America. She and her family are forcing us to stay."said Zoe. Tom looked confused and puzzled. He doesn't know that Aneisha tells her family everything.

"Yeah she was telling us that America is a really bad place to bring up a family. That bitch! America is an amazing place."said Shanice looking at them. Zoe went to change the song to no regrets by dappy.

"Zoe to make it more real record yourself leaving a voice message for him."said Tom . He paused the music. He started recording Zoe she said, " Well hello hot stuff. I've got an itch only you can scratch bad don't you come over and we can have our own little science experiment. See you later handsome." Tom stopped the recording and they burst into laughter.

"I've made an antidote."said Shanice looking at them. They high fived each other. Zoe jumped up and down and started shaking her hair. She span around. Then Shanice joined her and started spinning. Then the lift opened and Aneisha, Dan and Keri came down.

"So we went to see some creepy clown and you guys were having fun? Why didn't you come and help us, Zoe?"asked Dan angry they stopped spinning and paused the music.

"One, I'm not a child anymore so don't you dare tell me what to do and Two I don't want to help you."said Zoe looking at him. She sat down on the chair and logged on to Facebook. Tom and Shanice looked at eachother then winked.

"Dan, we need to see you in private."said Tom. He looked at them confused. They went to one side away from Zoe who was liking pictures on facebook.

"Dan, Zoe had Mr Andrews over. I saw him climbing out of the window. His hair was all messed up and his shirt was dirty and cirested. Dan looked at them shocked.

"What? They didn't have sex did they."asked Dan. He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating rapidly. "Oh yeah I could hear them from downstairs. It was gross."said Shanice. His expression said it all they looked at Zoe talking to Kloe on Facebook.

"I recorded her talking to him when she was in the bathroom. Listen."said Tom. He played the recording and he heard everything. He paused it then walked over to Zoe who was now on her wall. He saw a picture of him and her with the caption Me and my head #America.

"So you and Mr Andrews were together last night."said Dan looking at Zoe. She ignored him. Aneisha walked over to her. Zoe liked this picture.

"So! Why do you care about what me and Mr Andrews did last night? It's not like you're in love with me or anything."said Zoe. She looked at the time then logged out of Facebook.

"Shan, Keri we have to go to court in 10 mins. We can go in Shan's range rover."said Zoe looking at the time. They went into the lift. Zoe, Shanice and Keri walked over to Shanice's car and the others followed them.

"Where are you guys going? You can't come with us. There isn't enough space."said Shanice looking at them. "One of us is going to have to take the bus."said Aneisha. Zoe looked at them.


	57. The clear out

"Right Aneisha, Tom come in. Dan take the bus."said Zoe. Aneisha and Tom went in. Dan stood there bewildered. Dan said, "Keri, sit on my lap.". Keri stood up and sat on his lap. Zoe got a text from Matthew that said, 'I'm in C u l8tr at the park.'

"Who's that?"asked Dan. Zoe looked angry then said," Shut up! I swear you are really annoying." Aneisha looked at them happily to break the silence she said, "Did you know that crime in America has increased by 50%."

"Why do you keep mentioning America? Look, I know that Saint Hearts can't even touch Kingsland but seriously I'm over America. Just give it a rest yeah."said Zoe she was texting someone. It was Matthew. She texted back,' Okay c u at 6'. Zoe smiled and looked at them.

"What do you mean Saint Hearts can't touch Kingsland? Saint Hearts isn't that bad. Kingsland is a posh school full of snobs."said Dan annoyed. Zoe took out a book about Kingsland and scrolled through.

"Have you met Harriet and Rosa? They are the Lady Js of Kingsland and your uniform is a joke."said Zoe. She stopped when she saw the pictures of the diva club and labelled all of the them like Bestiee, Sister and I love you.

"The uniform isn't that bad! It's stylish you can style it yourself."said Keri. They looked at her then laughed. Zoe scrolled through the book then stopped when she saw the triple science page.

"Cool your school does triple science! GCSE or BTEC and it's compulsory. Kingsland rocks!"said Tom high fiving Zoe. She staring laughing at Dan who grabbed the book.

"Dan, give that back."said Zoe trying to grab it but her seat belt wouldn't go that far. Dan opened his window and threw it out.

"Well done, Dan! Luckily I have 3 spare ones."said Zoe getting out another. She looked through it. Dan tried to grab it but Zoe ducked. "Nice try!"said Zoe. Aneisha looked at it. The drama departement is amazing.

"I don't know why you read these magizines. It's not like you are going there."said Aneisha.

"It's nice to read about it. All the subjects I learnt, all the teachers that inspired me and all the friends I had-"said Zoe looking at them. They smiled at her except Dan. Suddenly Shanice stopped and they looked at the court. They parked in a parking space. They rushed into the room and sat down luckily they came just in time.

"All rise."said A man he was wearing black with a wig. We stood up and saw the judge it was a women. She was wearing a slightly yellow wig and a black robe. We stood up and waited. Then a door opened and Alexia stood before us. Keri smiled but Alexia looked away.

"Alexia Jackson, you are accused of breaking and entering, abuse, shooting, engaging in criminal activites, fraud, preventing the cause of justice, murder, kidnap. How do you plead."asked the judge looking at her. Alexia stood proudly and looked at us before saying,"Guility." We looked at her suprised. Keri stood up and Alexia looked at her.

"Noo! Mum, tell them the truth! You didn't do this. You're lying!"said Keri shouting at her. Alexia looked at her then gave her an evil look. Keri sat back down embarassed.

"Who is that, Alexia Jackson?"asked the judge pointing to Keri. Everyone looked at her. who said, "Your honor, I've never seen this person in my life! She's obviously deranged. I have a daughter but that's not her." Keri gasped ad ran out crying. Dan ran after her shaking her head. Keri was crying her head in her hands on the floor. Dan sighed smpatheiccally then sat beside her.

"She lied. She pretend I don't exist after everything we have been through."said Keri crying harder. Dan put his hand on her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know, babe but she is scum. She doesn't realize what a great daughter you are. She should be proud of you."said Dan looking at her. She raised her head and looked at him. He looked so protective and affectionate.

"Thanks, babe but I want to ask you something. Coz I'm staying at yours I don't want you to stay with Ed and maybe we can stay together."said Keri looking at him. He was gobsmacked but managed to stay calm. He didn't want to stay with her.

"Yes of course! I'll love to after I make love to you in that small room."said Dan. Keri stood up and walked into the room. They made out on the small table in the middle. They stayed in there for 20 mins before coming out. When they came out they did up their buttons and fixed their clothes. When they walked back in they saw Zoe in the witness stand.

"...She tried to take Danielle and Gabrielle and then she admitted to all the other criminal activites."said Zoe. The judge listened carefully nodding.

"Thank you, Miss London but I have made my desicion. Alexia Jackson, you are going to be in prison for life."said the judge. Alexia was taken away by the guard back to her cell. Zoe joined the others who were really quiet during the ride back home. But when they reached Tom's she continued driving.

"Where are we going? You just missed my place."said Tom but Shanice didn't turn around or look at him she just continued driving until she reached Alexia's place then she parked.

"Yeah I know but Alexia wants us to clean out her place and take what you want or sell it."said Shanice. We walked to the house then Shanice got out her key and opened it. It smelled of booze and alchol. We walked through.

"Take what you want. There are bin bags in there and they are boxes."said Shanice pointing to them she ran towards the tv and grabbed it. Keri grabbed a bin bag and put some of her magazines, curlers, straighteners, hair dryers and makeup in.

"I call the sofas."said Zoe smiling. Some men knocked on the door. Zoe walked over and looked at them. She opened the door when she realized they are removal men. They took some of the sofas. Dan looked at the t shirt signed by Usain Bolt and took it. Tom saw the console and took it. Aneisha saw the old books on acting and put it in her bag. Keri came down and stared at us.

"I can't believe this. I'm letting go of this place of all the memories. Sophia making breakfast, me washing my hair. Then she'll curl it."said Keri she put her bag down and sat on the sofa.

"Who gets the sofas?"asked Keri looking at them. They looked at Zoe who took some of the books and the book shelf.

"Zoe, shouldn't we sell this stuff. Not the sofa I mean the bed because we don't need it."said Shanice. She thought about it then said," Yeah why not? I'll go into Sophia and take the stuff down." She ran up there and used a pin from her hair to open the door. When she saw the room she was shocked.

"Guys come up here now."said Zoe. The others ran into the room and saw lots of jewels and money. They looked around. No bed, wardobe or closet just jewelry.

"It said that she got all this stuff from Mr Frankiestandy."said Shanice reading the document. Zoe snatched it and read it. Keri looked at the gems and jewels.

"It's the man she ran off with. He gave her all this. It said that she is the legal guardian. Then if she's not here then it goes to her foster children."said Zoe. She took some necklaces and earrings and put it in her bin bag.

"Hold on, why are you taking some? Shouldn't it go to me? You two betrayed her technically she isn't your foster mother."said Keri smiling she took some. Zoe and Shanice laughed then got some more.

"Didn't you hear her she doesn't know you. Technically she never made it official that we left so legally we are her children."said Shanice she fell over a chest. She opened it and saw some money, 3 plane tickets to Spain and 3 lockets. The money add up to 21,000.

"We split it up. Seven thousand each."said Shanice splitting it up. She gave seven thousand to Keri. She counted it and then put it in her pocket. Shanice gave seven thousand to Zoe. She put seven thousand in her bag.

"I can't believe she has all this. I grew up in this house since I was 8 years old. I couldn't go in here. I always thought she was protective of her privacy but she is rich and yet she wouldn't let us buy rich stuff."said Keri she folded her arms.

"Keri, you would have told Trina and everyone in your class then you'd end up getting robbed and then your mother will kill you."said Shanice looking at her.

"No Keri would never do that! She's not a snake. Ker, what are you going to spend this on?"asked Dan excited. They looked at her she shrugged her shoulders.

"Umm I was thinking about saving it. When we become a senior, the pay is awful! £25 per month. I can't suivre on that."said Keri. The others smiled at her and looked at her happily.

"That's good for you. Plus the cheque is awful."said Aneisha laughing. They sat down and looked at the room it was plain white and nothing like they would have expected.


	58. How much?

"Alexia was one weird chick but kind of awsome. She left all this stuff for you guys." said Tom looking at the stuff around the room. At the corner there was a heart shape key. Zoe went over to it and picked it up. She ran downstairs to the big clock and opened the secret compartement. There were bank statements and a small diamound ring. It was her engagement ring. Dan came down to Zoe.

"Do you want to get married one day?"Asked Dan looking at him. He scared the crap out of her. She sighed. Dan sat down on the sofa looking at her.

"Maybe one day to the right guy I might settle down."said Zoe who chucked the ring at him who examined it and then looked at her.

"What's your type?"asked Dan. Zoe sat beside him and shaked her head. She thought about it carefully thinking about it.

"Passionate, hot, gentle, cool, plays the guitar, sings. You know the usual."said Zoe. Dan looked at himself and looked disappointed.

"Don't worry about it. You are cool, plays the guitar, sings and hot. You have to work on being passionate. I'm joking."said Zoe pushing him playfully. He smiled at her.

"Hey!"said Dan he hit her with a pillow. "What's your type? Hot, sexy aka Keri."said Zoe hitting him back with another pillow. Dan thought about it then looked her. She's my type thought Dan.

"Maybe I have a new type aka Selena Gomez."said Dan. Zoe burst into laughter. She looked at him hilariously._ Seriously Selena Gomez _thought Zoe.

"Zo, are you a cat or dog person?"asked Dan. Zoe stared at him baffled. She thought about it carefully before saying,"I'm a dog person." Dan's face lightened up when she said that.

"Good! I like cats."blurted Dan. He looked suprised that he said that. Zoe looked at him confused.

"Ohh your theroy that your magic girl likes dogs ad you like cats. Dan that theroy is stupid. Just because I like dogs instead of cats doesn't mean I'm your magic girl." said Zoe standing up and looking at him.

"Why not? You're everything I imagined you'll be. Clever, beautiful, fun, enthusatic. When I think of my wedding day I imagine you were a beautiful white dress and me in a suit. Frank giving you away, Sean the best man. Aneisha, Keri and Shanice as bridesmaids."said Dan picturing it. He stood up and touched her hand. Zoe moved away from him.

"No! No way will I ever get married to you. You broke my heart and lied to me the whole time. Why on Earth will I consider marrying you? I want a truthful, caring and sweet man."said Zoe sitting back down. Dan sat beside her and put his hand on her hand. She moved his hand.

"Do you know what I like myself. I may be mean and stupid but I'm passionate and I really like girls. I haven't forgotten about the whole CIA thing. Are you going back to America?"asked Dan looking at her. She couldn't believe that he changed the subject so quickly.

"I don't know. This is a great opportunity to work in a great working envoirment and get loads of money. If I stay then I risk losing everything I have 2 daughters. I'm going to have to put them in care."said Zoe looking at him hoping he'll understand.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a mother. Put them in care just because you'll earn only £25 a month. You're stupid."said Dan. Zoe slapped him across the face and stood up.

"You are the worst excuse of a father. No child deserves you as a slept with over 250 women and my imagine Danielle crying while you taking women from clubs into your room and sleeping with mother will be looking after her not can't even look after your baby sister!"said Zoe leaving slamming the door. She ran upstairs and looked at the others laughing.

"Shanice, can you tell the removal men to take the stuff to Lil's."said Zoe she took the money and left. She ran towards the door grabbed her stuff and left. She took the bus to the park where she found Marcus sitting down with some bank statements. She ran and sat next to him.

"I've got some good news I hacked into the Grandmaster's will and I saw this. V95 ad V96 are the owners of his estate."said Marcus giving her the information.

"What? Me and Shanice are the owners of the estate. What estate?"asked Zoe looking at him. He licked through the papers.

"Umm the castle in Arizona. All the money that adds up to 4 million. He gives 100 thousand to each child of V95 and V96."Said Marcus.

"What? Each child? He left it all to me and Shanice. Why would he do that?"Asked Zoe looking at Marcus for guidance but he looked buffled.

"I don't know maybe he wants to say sorry."said Marcus looking at her. _He isn't helping me _thought Zoe

"Okay thanks Marcus. You can leave now and I won't tell anyone about you."said Zoe he left smiling and waving. Shanice was listening the whole time. She sat down opposite her.

"You hacked into the Grandmaster's will!"said Shanice. Zoe looked at her shocked. Shanice grabbed the papers and looked at it.

"Okay. I did but I was worried that because his family are rich and I thought that the money and estate would go into the wrong hands. I slapped Dan."said Zoe looking at her. She flicked through it.

"I get it okay but 3 million between us shouldn't it go to charity or we should tell MI9."Said Shanice. What's up with her? This could change their lives.

"No MI9 will probably be angry and say why I was snopping around. We should just put it in the bank and don't take it out or let people get sucispious."said Zoe looking at her. She didn't look too convinced.

"Banks get robbed all the time we should have a secure secret safe in LA. Why would he leave all this to us?"asked Shanice rubbing her chin. Zoe shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"Maybe because we were always rebellious. The only people who weren't scared of being in Croaky or scared of the consequences. He knew all along we are troublemakers and can't be sensible or normal."said Zoe excited grabbing and squeezing Shanice's hand in happiness and excitement.

"We are only being sensible for now but I know the demons inside will get out. Maybe when we go away from all our troubles then we will be ourselves again. Come on, Zo let's get our children."said Shanice standing up walking to the car with Zoe.

"When we are not around the others I want to be called by my real name the one we chose. Ariabella."said Zoe looking at her who smiled and ran to the car. They drove off to the daycare centre where they found maids looking at the babies and impatient parents waiting to collect their kids.

"Ari, I can't wait to get away from this place. Wait, what are we going with Aneisha?"asked Shanice. Zoe shrugged her shoulders and looked at the quene.

"She is working for her family. They're pressuring her to convince us to stay. I think that Mrs King was telling her to. I took this from hq it is a marker. It cuts through walls and when it does it goes invisible. It ables you to listen to their conversations." said Zoe showing her the marker.

"Next please."said the lady she looked really friendly and warming. She had brown hair and big green eyes a beautiful combination of two stunning colours. It was as if you wanted to get lost in those eyes.

"We're here for Gabrielle, Zoella, Giselle and Danielle London."said Shanice looking at her. The other maids went to fetch them. Zoe rolled up her selves and when the lady saw her mark she smiled relieved and happy.

"Here's your children, ladies. See you tomorrow."said the lady. She looked familar to Zoe and Shanice but they couldn't remeber where they saw that face. They smiled and took them and put them in the car. Zoe had to hold Danielle because they weren't enough spaces. They went to Aneisha's house and parked right outside. Zoe put Danielle beside her half sister and went to the house instead of knocking she got out the marker.

"Hello Zoe and Shanice."said Mrs King smiling. They turned around and Zoe put the marker behind her back and installed it. It cut through the wall and turned invisible.

"Hello Mrs King!"said Zoe and Shanice at the same time looking at Mrs King looking at us sucipiously. Mrs King looked at them. She looked like she always does but more strict, stern and more angrier than usual.

"Are you coming in to see Aneisha?"asked Mrs King. She smiled happily she never did that but they knew that she was a scheming witch.

"Yes but we're running really late and we have to get the girls supper on and our twin, Roberta is waiting for us so we have to go."said Shanice. They walked off quickly not looking back. Mrs King just knocked and went inside.


	59. What's the name of their babies?

Aneisha's house  
Mrs King just walked in and looked at them. Aneisha's dad, Jonathan was watching the nature channel while his wife, Andrea cooked rice and some vegetables. Aneisha was studing on the table while Aisha was mocking her.  
"I'm Aneisha. I have two friends who are smarter than I will ever be. I'm so stupid. I can't even convince my friends to stay. Face it, Aneisha everyone leaves you soon mama and papa will disown you and I will be their first priorty."said Aisha mocking her before bursting into laughter.  
"At least I don't spend every lunchtime alone."said Aneisha closing her book on Drama degrees and jobs. Andrea looked at Aneisha shocked. Aisha looked really sad and pathetic.  
"Aneisha, I'm so disappointed in you picking on your little sister. Aisha hasn't had the time to make friends yet."said Andrea shaking her head in disgust. Aneisha stuck her tongue out at Aisha. Mrs King sat down angry like she wanted to kill soemone.  
"I just saw Shanice and Zoe looking at the house. They are obviously curious about Aneisha's behaviour. They don't buy it."said Mrs King. Jonathan switched off the tele in anger. He stormed over to Aneisha, who trembled in fear. She never saw her father so angry.  
"I'm sorry but today Zoe was talking about Kingsland and she is getting really curious about me talking about how bad the states are."said Aneisha. Her father looked really angry it's lucky he doesn't know that Zoe and Shanice are listening in.  
"Aneisha Irena Jones, you continue to let me down and ruin the Jones name. You are a disgrace to the family. I have called Anita and Jonah to come here and teach you about nursing."said Jonathan. The door opened and two doctors came in with a briefcase and a clipboard. They were wearing the nursing outfits.  
"Anita and Jonah look at you two. My little angels."said Andrea hugging them. They smiled and sat beside Mrs King. They looked at Aneisha who rolled her eyes.  
"Is she still having those dreams about becoming a movie star and moving to New York and being incredibly rich and famous."said Anita. They nodded and burst into laughter.  
"Yes and she is jealous of her friends, Shanice and Zoe who have lots of degrees, is really beautiful and is famous on the web look Anit."said Aisha. Aneisha sat beside Anita as Aisha passed her the laptop.  
"Wow! They're clever. How come a normal boring person like our Aneisha get a Zoe and Shanice who is clever and beautiful?"asked Jonah. Jonathan looked at his father. He went into his briefcase and got out a nursing magazine and passed it to his parents who looked at it and smiled proudly.  
"I got the front page for my helpful advice to help people who are either experiencing a stroke or those who are helping them."said Jonah. They clapped for him. Mrs King looked at Anita and Jonah who basically begged them to help them.  
"So Anita, Jonah can you please fix your sister? She's got a book on degrees in Drama."said Mrs King giving them the book they looked at it for a mintue before binning it.  
"Hey! It's been my dream to be an actress since I was 3 just like Anne Hathaway. Why can't you understand that?"asked Aneisha standing up proudly. They were supposed to support her but they just laughed.  
"Neish, soon you'll leave home and start your career and I want to be able to say that she's my sister to my fellow collegues."said Jonah practically in laughter over what she said.  
"Okay I have thought about being a nurse and I guess I could become a nurse."said Aneisha. They sighed and cheered in relief.  
"Okay first question. What type of nurse do you want to be?"asked Anita she looked at her happily. She got out her pen and got ready to write.  
"I haven't really thought about it maybe the ones who delievers babies."said Aneisha nodding they wrote it down excite.  
"You mean a midwife. What hospital do you want to work at?"asked Jonah. Aneisha started shaking and looking nervous.  
"The one across the road."said Aneisha quickly. When she said that she wanted to kill herself. Her family looked confused.  
"That's a dentists. Last question, if you saw a man who was choking what will you do?"asked Anita impatient looking at her watch.  
"Try and do breathing excerses with him or her."said Aneisha. They rolled her eyes and sighed at the results. There was more chance of a mouse becoming a nurse than Aneisha.  
"Aneisha, the results show that there is more chance of a mouse becoming a nurse than you. Give me your phone."said Anita looking at her. She took it out and threw it at her. She called Zoe's number.  
"Hello this is Anita Jones here. I'm doing a quiz. Okay the first question is if you wanted to be a nurse what type of nurse will you be?"asked Anita waiting for a reponse.  
"I would be a midwife."said Zoe. Aneisha rolled her eyes in annoyance that everyone is sucking up to her like she's the Queen.  
"Question 2 what hospital will you work at?"asked Jonah. It didn't take that long for her to answer the question.  
"Aldgate Hospital."said Zoe waiting for the next question. They smiled in excitement acting like she won an award.  
"Last question what would you do if someone choked?"asked Jonah. Zoe sounded suprised. Who wouldn't be? They jsut went from being a midwife to choking.  
"I would put my arm around him then push until the food comes out."said Zoe akwardly waiting for them to hang up.  
"Thank you Zoe. Bye."said Anita hunging up. They cheered and laughed while eating rice and vegetables.  
Zoe's house Zoe's POV  
I'm really confused and buffled. It was just a mintue ago but I can't believe that they have told her to take advantage of our friendship in a foul and mean way to manipulate me into staying. I walked into the kitchen to find Roberta and Shanice eating some youghurt and laughing. I walked in with my mouth opened.  
"Aneisha's sister just called me and they are saying that she's pathetic and useless." I said looking at them. I noticed some letters on the table.  
"That's horrible but let's choose baby names."said Roberta looking at me. She really wanted to tell us her baby boy's name. I knew it would be stupid or get him bullied.  
"How about Gerald?"asked Roberta smiling. I sat down and shaked my head. I got some letters and made the names Isaac and Rebecca.  
"What about Isaac and Rebecca?" I asked looking at them. They shaked their heads. I looked kind of disappointed they never let me choose my baby's name. They did the same with Danielle.  
"No way how about Davis?"asked Shanice we looked at her suprised. No offence that isn't the ideal name. It was ridiculous!  
"I came up with Lewis for my baby boy's name."said Roberta we nodded aprovingly.  
"What did you come up with, Ari? Leeroy, Kevin."said Shanice. I looked at her then shaked my head.  
"Look this is my baby boy so I'm choosing the name." I said. I looked at the letters and sighed. This is never going to happen.  
"Okay then choose a name, Ari."said Roberta looking at me. I was frustrated that I slapped Dan again.  
"How about Jaiden?" I put the letters together. They looked at me suprised before nodding. Finally it was the name I choose.  
"Yeah that's a great name. Romeo or Rob."Asked Shanice looking at us. I wrote the name Romeo with the letters and we all agreed.  
"What about the little girls' name? Lisa? Tiffany? Hollie?"asked Roberta. I glared at Shanice and sighed this is by far harder than choosing a boy's name. I wrote down Lizette but then I remebered that Tom has a former girlfriend called Lizette.  
"Umm how about Sarai?"asked Roberta. She was joking right! I want this name to be popular and memorable. I wrote down Lizzie, Olivia, Sophie, Kayley, Hayley and Sarah but they didn't like any of them and neither did I to be honest.  
"This is impossible to choose."said Shanice rubbing her head exhausted. She looked at the letters then wrote Annabelle. We nodded in happiness. Everyone looked at me as I thought about it then wrote Isabella.  
"Annabelle and Isabella are the best girls' names. What's up with you, Ari?"asked Roberta looking at me. I looked down guility.  
"I slapped Dan again. I just lost it because he said that I'm a pathetic excuse of a mother." They were shocked. Their mouths opened so wide you could fit a train in there.


	60. Girl talk with Jessie and Lizzette

"What? He does nothing for that girl. He doesn't know anyone exist except himself. He is only with Keri because of all the sex he gets."said Shanice. I nodded somehow my sisters always knew how to make me feel better.

"Yeah he seems like a right plank and he must be stupid to cheat on you."said Roberta. I knew they were right and somehow I needed that.

"I know just how to make him so angry." I took out my phone and saw Lizette and Jessie's number. I called them.

"Hello this is Zoe London. Can you come to Lily's house please on Bridge Street."I said . They sounded confused and buffled.

"Okay we'll be there in 5."said Lizette and Jessie. I thought about it then I looked at Roberta and Shanice.

"So let me get this straight you called two of Dan's ex girlfriends to make him jealous."said Roberta. I rolled my eyes. I don't even like Dan in any way.

"No. When he sees me talking about him to his ex girlfriends and laughing that will set him off. He'll probably storm in all guns blazing." They nodded and said ahh. Time for payback. I called Dan.

"Hey Dan why don't you come to mine? Like in 10 mins." I said. He sounded happy and excited. Though I don't know why he is going to freak out. Since I will be with my new mates.

"Yeah okay. I'm coming."said Dan hunging up. I smiled at Roberta and Shanice who shaked their heads. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that? What this will help all of us?" I said nodding. The door bell rang and I went to open it. There was Lizette and Jessie there smiling wearing their Nelson uniform.

"What is this about, Zoe?"asked Jessie coming in they were excatly how I imiagined them to be. Lonely, vulnerable, feeble and gulible.

"Dan. I want revenge. Please keep your voice down my daughters are trying to sleep." I said pointing to Danielle and Zoella sleeping in their pram.

"Ohh me too. He broke up with me when I was about to tell him that I was pregnant."said Jessie looking at me. I looked at her confused.

"What happened to them? Your kids?"asked Shanice sitting on the floor. Roberta sat beside her so did I. Lizette sat down next to me and Jessie sat beside her.

"Katy and Liam are twins and I had to pretend that I'm their sister instead of mum. Lizette and I let that annoying man get between us and it nearly split us up."said Jessie looking down. I actually feel so sad for her.

"Really? I would never let a guy like that get between me and Zoe because we're family."said Roberta looking at them. They looked away guility.

"It was a mistake we were feeble, vulnerable and stupid. Dan played on that and he used me for sex he's a stupid annoying boy who learned from his dad, Kevin. His father was terrified of comittement before he met Katy then he continued to cheat and she forgave him over and over."said Lizette quickly she looked down. Roberta went into the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks.

"Katy forgave him? All hell is going to break loose when he finds out she's pregnant. Anyway my experience is worse than yours. My mum disowned me and when I went to Dan's he was sleeping with my sister, Keri. We broke up." I said. Roberta came back with apple juice and crisps and chocolate.

"Keri Summers? She is the ideal girlfriend for him. She's annoying, hot and boring. I'll give them a week before they break up or he cheats on her."said Jessie looking at them. She grabbed some crisps and drank some juice.

"Yeah. Why would he cheat on you? You're beautiful, intelligent and friendly."said Lizette. I smiled at her. It is nice to be appreciated.

"Thanks just today Dan was telling me he wants to marry me. Keri is obviously not the girl he likes." I said. Shanice looked at me suprised. Probably because I didn't tell her.

"That's weird! That doesn't make any sense because he says that to every girl. People still love him because they think he's a player."said Jessie. I grabbed some crisps and drank some juice. It was kind of disappointing!

"He once pretended to be Zain Malik to a blind girl. Then she realized that he was pretending."Said Lizette. I was disgusted. At the gate, I saw Dan spraying some aftershave. He knocked but we said it was a stalker. Dan looked through the window and saw me laughing with Lizette, Jessie, Robbie and Shan.

"When me and Dan were doing it, he was roaring and talking it was so gross. He's the worst kisser I have ever met." I said. They nodded and laughed really loudly. Dan ran away upset. It was kind of hard but after the pain he put me through is tough.

"He's the most irrating man I have ever met."said Jessie. I laughed really loudly. I saw Dan running away. It was about 10 mins of talking before they left.

Dan's house No POV

Dan came in and slammed the door really loudly. He ran upstairs to Eddie's room and closed the door. Eddie didn't hear him because he was listening to Little Red's song, Don't leave me. He was smiling and tapping on the desk in melody.

"Ed, stop listening to Little Red and start listening to me."said Dan taking his earphones out of his ears. Eddie sat down beside Dan on the bed.

"Zoe invited me to come over and then I saw her telling Lizette and Jessie about how awful I kiss."said Dan angry folding his arms. Eddie sighed.

"So that's why you were screaming and jumping all around the house. I thought that you were having plastic surgery put on. What do you expect Zoe to be happy and cheerful?"said Eddie sacarstically looking at him and laughing.

"Yeah we have been hitting it off. She's happy to be spending time with me and plus she loves me."said Dan convinced nodding. He pushed Eddie off the bed.

"No she doesn't. She hates you she is pretending to. To distract you from something. Lizette and Jessie. Aren't they your ex girlfriends?"asked Eddie. Dan thought about it then their eyes popped open.

"Yeah and they went to hers and talked about me."said Dan. The doorbell rang and Katy opened to find Zoe standing there in some jeans and a top. She came in.

"I'm here for Dan."said Zoe. Katy smiled at her then shouted, "Dan you have a visitor." Dan came down and was suprised to see Zoe standing there. She smiled weakly at him. Katy then went into the livingroom.

"Hey. I'm so sorry that I told Lizette and Jessie about us."said Zoe looking down. Dan sat down on the stairs rubbing his hands on his head.

"Zoe, I'm sick of aplogises. I get it okay. You think I'm an awful kisser."said Dan rolling his eyes and looking down. He looked so upset!


	61. Casual?

"You are a great kisser I just made that up. Dan stop interfering. I'm so tired of you sneaking around and following me."said Zoe she sat down on the floor looking at him.

"But when I don't do things that are either rubbish or stupid. No offence."said Dan. Zoe glared at him angrily then said, "I'm going to see Eddie and plus you're an idoit." Zoe walked past Dan into Eddie's room.

"Hey Zo. I was watching friends with benefits and I was wondering why casual sex never works."asked Eddie. Zoe burst into laughter.

"No Eddie don't do it. Trust me."said Zoe. Eddie looked sad. Zoe tapped his shoulder,"It's horrible. If say me and you started a causal sex relationship it would be like playing tennis."added Zoe laughing she sat on his bed.

"Why can't we? Oh I get you still love Dan."said Eddie nodding.

"No. I hate him."said Zoe rolling her eyes and stood up. "Prove it."said Eddie smiling. Zoe went over to him and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away and took off her shirt and lay her on the bed. Dan came in shocked.

"What the hell are you two doing?"asked Dan. It suprised him to see his brother on top of the girl he's in love with. It broke his heart.

"What does it look like?"asked Zoe kissing Eddie. Dan walked out looking down. He walked into his room to find Keri in a bikini. He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips. 30 mins later, Zoe left Eddie's room quietly her hair was messed up and her clothes were scruffy. Dan heard her and came out closing the door quietly.

"Please don't hurt my brother."said Dan looking at her. She burst into laughter and looked at him who looked sad and upset.

"I know you Dan you just want me to fall in love with you. Guess what I'm not in love with you. Plus this is just casual sex."said Zoe leaving putting her shoes on. She walked out the house. Dan walked into Eddie's room and looked at him who was putting on her trousers.

"What did I say? Don't lay a finger on her."said Dan walking over to him. He sat on the bed petrified that he'll hurt him.

"Sorry it's just casual when we are finished you can have her. You need to stop! Stop following her and stop fantasing about her."said Eddie looking at him. Dan turned red.

"I can't. You don't think I've tried getting her out of my head. I write her name over and over again so that I won't forget that I still love her."said Dan sitting on the bed. His face turned into a scarlet shade of red.

"Okay but you know that she isn't going to be here forever and maybe one day she'll up and leave." said Eddie. Dan looked at him upset and looked down.

"Yeah I treat her quite badly but she still loves me right. I mean she's not just pretending to like me so that she'll leave."said Dan confused. Eddie tapped his shoulder.

"Mate, you don't know anything about Zoe."said Eddie convinced he is right. Dan laughed. Dan tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah and you do. You've known her five mintues and you think that you are a expert."said Dan laughing at him. Eddie looked at him jealously.

"Okay do you know what she did before she came to London."asked Eddie. Dan thought about it carefully.

"It's got something to do with Little Red. It's a band."said Dan moving towards the laptop and typing in Little Red before Eddie could stop him.

"Dan please stop. I promised Zoe that I won't tell anyone. Please Dan ."said Eddie begging him not to stop. Dan stopped and switched it off. Keri came inside and saw Dan looking upset and Eddie smiling at her.

"What's all this noise about?"asked Keri wearing leggings and a top. She looked at them two. Eddie moved to the screen and blocked her view. Keri pushed past Eddie and switched on the laptop to find Zoe, Roberta and Shanice wearing the same dress.

"This is what you were looking at Dan. Zoe. Your mum wants us downstairs."said Keri walking out without saying another word. Eddie looked at Dan then walked out. Katy was cooking some quiche.

"Kids, I have some good news. Because I'm pregnant we are moving somewhere new."said Katy excited. They looked at eachother shocked anddisappointed.

"But mum we like it here. What about Sean? He just got dumped."said Dan looking at her. She sat down carefully. Dan saw some boxes and bags and everything packed up.

"Sean is one of the reasons why we are going. He's a bad infulence on you. He's the reason you have dated so many girls."said Katy. Dan folded his arms and sat down beside Keri.

"No the reason he is such a hit with the ladies is because of me. Such a shame that Ed can't get a girl to sleep with him."said Kevin looking at Eddie. Dan high fived his dad. He sat down next to Eddie.

"Actually Dad, I losed my viginity an hour ago."said Eddie nodded. Kevin laughed at him. Dan looked disappointed.

"Dad, he did to my ex, Zoe."said Dan looking at his dad, who looked at him and hig fived him. His eyes opened wide. He sighed unexpectatly.

"Nice! Well done, Ed! Come on tell us all about this Zoe. Don't leave a single information out."said Kevin looking at him. Eddie smiled. Finally he was getting the attention.

"Well it's not a relationship! It's just casual sex. She was wearing a lace bra and pants and she is breath taking so flexible."said Eddie. Kevin smiled and looked at him happily.

"I feel like it's the 80's in here. Just sex like it was for me and Louise Fingers. She was a nice one a gymnast. It's a shame that your brother can't be like you. He is such a romantic. He gets it from his mother."said Kevin looking at Katy who just eat her quiche then got the boxes.

"Dad, if I wasn't with Keri, I'll probably be in a casual relationship. I had a causal relationship with Zoe."said Dan trying to impress his dad. Kevin laughed really loudly.


	62. Nothing, bro!

"No! Eddie told me that you went on a date with Zoe. She is too good for you and deserves much more. Like Eddie."said Kevin. Dan looked at Eddie jealous who looked at him innocently. Katy looked down at the boxes.

"We all have to go to the supermarket."said Katy. They all started moaning and complaining. Katy sighed and sat down.

"Mum, please come on! We spent a least 30 mins walking around for shampoo and yet it was right in front of you."said Dan begging her to let him stay.

"We are moving into our new place today. Daniel, Edward, Kevin and Keri get in that car right this mintue or I will give you a 5 hour speech on why you have to look after this baby."said Katy. They all ran from the table to the car and entered in it. Kevin was driving. They were all complaining about how squashed they were. When they reached the supermarket, they jumped out and looked around.

"Mum, do we have to be here? Hey isn't Zoe's car."said Eddie pointing to the ford fiesta looking at them. They ran over to her car.

"Kids, that's Zoe's property. I didn't bring you up with no manners."said Katy. As soon as she said that they stepped away from the car. Kevin looked at the car. His eyes full of jealously.

"How can she have a ford fiesta? I have saved up for this car for months and yet a child has this car before me."said Kevin circling the car. He looked through the windows.

"Kevin, that's not important. Come on."said Katy as they walked in to the supermarket they looked around and saw all the products. Katy ran to the baby area.

"Mum, you are only a few weeks pregnant. Why are you looking up cots and prams?" asked Eddie. Kevin shaked his head in boredom. She looked at him.

"Because she is crazy. She always wanted a big family so that she'll never really be alone. I know it's crazy."said Kevin whistling. Katy looked down.

"It's true! When you all leave, you won't only be living your friends, school and your town. You'll be leaving me. Just like Lizzie did and now she lives in Italy."said Katy. They looked at eachother before hugging her. They walked untill Katy stopped and looked at a teen.

"Is that Zoe?"asked Katy pointing to her. They looked at eachother then at her who is wearing a pair of floral shorts with adidas shoes which are black and gold with a bow and a plain white top with a leather black jacket.

"Yeah right. Like Zoe knows how to dress as amazing as that girl."said Keri looking at her. She saw her getting some shampoo and conditioner. Keri walked over to her.

"If you are buying that shampoo you really must be desperate to buy cheap rubbish one."said Keri. The girl hide her face then showed her face. It was Zoe!

"Yeah after we got the money. I think I'm going to treat myself to some shampoo and have a right good old spa day."Said Zoe. Keri looked at her shocked.

"How the hell did you make this amazing outfit? You should really buy this shampoo." said Keri giving it to her.

"Thanks now tell me what do you want, Keri. Coz flattery isn't going to work."said Zoe looking at her she folded her arms.

"Yes. We're moving fairly close to you and I don't want to get hurt. So please don't sleep with him. I don't want to live with that being more enthuastic."said Keri looking down. Zoe went and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry about that. I don't even like him. I promise you nothing will happen between us."said Zoe. Keri hugged her back. Dan looked at Zoe then walked over.

"Hey. What are you two talking about? Nice outfit by the way."said Dan smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks and I think that's my cue to leave."said Zoe pushing past them. Dan looked at her akwardly. "What was that about?"asked Dan. Keri looked away guiltily at him.

"I told her not to sleep with you. I mean she is a beautiful, intellegent and gorgeous. Look at her she looks amazing but look at me I'm wearing jeans and a top."said Keri. Dan looked at her confused for a mintue before kissing her. Zoe walked towards Katy who smiled.

"Wow look at you. Beautiful as ever. How are you?"asked Katy. Zoe smiled. Kevin was more busy staring at Zoe's ass. Eddie smiled weirdly as Keri and Dan walked with them.

"So where are exactly you moving? I know it's close to me."said Zoe they all looked at Katy who smiled at her.

"I believe that we will be living opposite your house."said Katy. They looked at each other weirdly. "Why did you buy Mrs Vemons's house? She is a herpetologist."said Zoe They looked confused.

"She studies and breeds snakes."said Zoe. Keri screamed and hid behind Dan who laughed at her. "What? Snakes are evil they kill and they are so horrible."said Keri who looked at them. Zoe stopped and looked at this beautiful dress.

"Wow! Look at this dress. Beautiful. You should try it on."said Zoe handing it to Keri who gasped excited.

"You find it first. You should have it."said Keri. Zoe handed it to her. "No, trust me. I've got a lot of dresses. Try it."said Zoe. Keri smiled and then went to the dressing room.

"That's sweet. What you did for her. You're a great sister to her."said Dan to Zoe. She walked over to her. Zoe looked away from him.

"You're not a good brother to Eddie. Seriously cut him some slack. I promised Keri that I won't kiss you or be with you. I intend to keep that promise."said Zoe walking away from him. He looked kind of confused. Keri came out wearing the red dress which ended on her ankle and suited her figure perfectly.

"Keri, you look gorgeous."said Dan kissing her. Eddie moaned and complained. Kevin continued to stare at Zoe untill Katy tapped him. Zoe walked over to Eddie. Keri went into the changing room to get dressed.

"What's up with your dad? Why does he keep looking at me like that?"whispered Zoe to Eddie who laughed. "What's so funny?"asked Dan they looked at him. He felt left out and annoyed.

"Nothing, bro. You won't get it."said Eddie laughing. Dan thought about it then says, "Yes I would. Now tell me what is it? What's so funny?"asked Dan desperate to fit in. Zoe looked at him. She thought he is so annoying.


	63. Golden Boy

"Nothing, bro. You won't get it."said Eddie laughing. Dan thought about it then says, "Yes I would. Now tell me what is it? What's so funny?"asked Dan desperate to fit in. Zoe looked at him. She thought he is so annoying.

"Nothing. Mind your own business."said Zoe. Dan looked confused and left out. Keri came out with the dress in her hand. They walked over to the men's suit area.

"Dad can I have a new suit?"asked Dan smiling. He shaked his head. "No Daniel you have a lot of suits. I brought you 14 new suits this month. I think Eddie deserves a new suit. Come on son."said Kevin walking with Eddie. Dan looked suprised. Him and his dad always got suits together. Zoe looked at the next aisle and snuck there. Dan saw her walking away to the women's wear. He snuck behind her.

"See anything you like."said Dan. Zoe looked shocked. Her heart was pacing and she was breathing rapidly. "Do you have to creep up on me like that? Why aren't you trying out suits?"asked Zoe. Dan looked at all the clothes. All different colours and tones.

"My brother is now golden boy. This is so not fair. I had to work my socks off for years for my dad's respect but then the mintue he mentions the fact that you and him are having a causal relationship he doesn't care about me."said Dan he sounded like a child upset that he can't have what he wanted. Zoe was just walking around taking t shirts, leggings and dresses.

"Oh my god check out this gorgeous dress and it's my size."said Zoe excited she took it off the pegs and looked at Dan.

"So you don't mind Eddie telling my dad about you and him. Come on, Zoe he basically mentioned your experience with him to my dad."said Dan. Zoe didn't seem to care that much.

"Look I'm not his girlfriend okay. This is noone of your business."said Zoe putting the dress in her basket. Dan looked suprised. Keri came to them.

"There you guys are. I wondered where you got to. What are we talking about?"asked Keri smiling she looked at Zoe's dress shocked.

"Did you know that your dad keeps looking at me?"asked Zoe. Keri looked around then screamed excited. She walked around then grabbed some clothes.

"Look our dad is copliacated but I guess I can talk to him about it."said Keri. Dan looked shocked when she said our dad.

"Yeah I'll tell _my dad _to stop looking at you like that. I am his son genetically."said Dan he smiled. Keri looked shocked that he would deny her as a part of his family.

"Are you saying that because I'm not a Morgan genetically then he's not my dad. Dan, I'm your sister and your girlfriend."said Keri. Dan looked innocently. Zoe looked caught in the middle.

"No you are my foster sister. You are a Summers not a Morgan. Ker, my family has fostered before and she kept her surname and it was for the best."said Dan. He was shocked at what he said.

"I'm a Morgan. My whole life has been a big fat lie and you are denying me the chance to be a Morgan. I think you're scared."said Keri looking at him. He was confused. His brow raised.

"I'm not scared. You are a Summers. Keri Summers. You think that you can replace Lizzie well you can't because genetically she is my sister and noone can replace her."said Dan. Zoe took a step back. Keri stepped forward.

"Well, Lizzie likes Italy. She wants to stay there. I'm your sister and your girlfriend. I'm Keri Morgan."Said Keri. Dan took a step back.

"Just because you're staying with us doesn't mean you are a Morgan. We have 5 people in this family:Mum, dad, Lizzie, Eddie and me. That's how it's going to be."said Dan. He looked at her.

"Yeah well it isn't like she's coming back. Maybe it will change for the better. I mean it will bring us closer and I don't have to change my name when we get married."said Keri. Zoe looked confused not knowing what to do.

"We can't afford a wedding on our salary. Maybe we should just get married when we have got the money."said Dan.

"No way. I want a Vera Wang dress and I want a big wedding with all my sisters with me and to have a good reception."said Keri.

"Stop it! Stop fighting. So Alexia lied to you but you two need to be strong and you are a Morgan, Keri wheter you like it or not."said Zoe walking away back to Eddie and Kevin who were finished. Keri and Dan looked at eachother then kissed. They walked hand in hand back to them.

"Right let's go to the check out and go back home. The removal men are waiting."said Katy they walked into the check out. Zoe went first. The lady looked at them.

"I recognise you from some where. That will be £30.50 please."said the lady. Katy looked at her as she got out her purse.

"Zoe why don't I pay for you?"asked Katy looking at her. Zoe got out her card. She put it in and typed in her pin

"No it's okay."said Zoe waiting she looked at the women's reaction to the amount of the credit card. "How can a child have more money than Cheryl Cole? How the hell did you get all that money?"asked the lady. Zoe grabbed her card.

"I earned it."said Zoe grabbing her bags. Dan looked confused. Zoe waited for them as the lady scanned their items.

"Zoe how much money do you have in your account?"asked Dan. They all looked at him including Zoe who was buffled by his interest in her money.

"Daniel. Where are your manners? Kevin, I don't trust the removal people you ordered to help us. What's the company's name?"asked Katy. Kevin looked shocked and looked away. Katy looked at him angrily.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to call them. I was skyping Lizzie. She might come and visit."said Kevin smiling. Katy looked at him furiously. He changed his smile to a sad face.

"I give you one job to do. One and you can't even do that right. I don't know why I trust you to do anything."said Katy.

"Yeah but Lizzie was chatting about football and then it just went straight out my mind. The most important thing to remeber is that Zoe has an awsome car."said Kevin. They looked at Zoe who froze strangely.

"Okay I didn't pay for that car. It was a gift from a friend."said Zoe. Eddie was smiling excited to see his new suit again. Keri was thinking about how goregous she looked in her dress. Dan was thinking about how Zoe walks so gracefully.

"From who? Honey, I think we might have to pick up some boxes and take it then come back. That is our only option."said Kevin. Katy looked at her stomach.

"Are you drunk? It will waste petrol and I'm pregnant so no. I can't believe I actually trusted you to do this task. For weeks we were waiting for this day."said Katy clearly stressed putting her hand on her forehead.

"Honey, you are only a few weeks pregnant and you are acting like you'll be going into labour tomorrow. Let's not fight in public. Let's go."said Kevin. She walked over to the car and put the bags in the booth. Zoe looked suprised that he mentioned her car while she put her bags in.


	64. The fall of Katy Morgan!

"Zoe, can I take a ride with you please? I fear my mum and dad will kill eachother."said Eddie sacarastically. Zoe looked at his parents, who were shouting at each other. Zoe nodded. Dan felt left out and if he left them too together. They will end up sleeping together.

"Zoe, I'm going too."said Dan. Zoe and Eddie went in then locked the doors and drove away. Zoe looked back upset that she did that.

"ZOE! Come back here now!" Screamed Dan. Keri looked at him suprised and jealous as she jumped into the car behind her arguing parents. Dan folded his hands upset and angry.

"Dan, you shouldn't have done that."said Keri avoiding eye contact. Dan looked at her confused. She kept her eyes on the road.

"Why not? She's my friend and she's acting like a total idoit going off with Eddie. They are probably making out right now."said Dan angry he kicked the chair angrily. Keri looked at his mother who hardly noticed.

"No I have never really got to know Zoe properly but she is a really good mum and she loves her daughters. The only person acting like an idoit is you. I know that you don't want Zoe and Eddie to be together." Said Keri. Dan glared at her his nostrils flaring.

"Yeah blah blah blah she's a great mum but she makes the wrong decisions when it comes to men. I mean Troy. What an idoit." Said Dan laughing but he stopped when Keri looked at him angrily.

"Troy could actually be a good father to those kids. Better than you. The only mistake she made regarding men is you. You and me broke her heart and she forgave us. Doesn't she deserve to be happy." Said Keri looking at him. He calmed down.

"Keri Morgan, that must be the most beautiful thing I have ever heard and it came out of you. Yeah, I guess I could cut her some slack."said Dan smiling. They arrived home to find Zoe putting some boxes in her car and Eddie handing it over. Katy came out and smiled.

"I said that I would help Eddie with his stuff. There is a visitor for you. Behind you."said Zoe pointing. They turned around and saw Lizzie standing there smiling. She smiled at them. Katy hugged her tightly.

"Hi mum, congrats on being pregnant."said Lizzie she was wearing some combat shoes, a stripy shirt and some jeans. Her hair was brown and she had hazel eyes and a nice smile. Lizzie was wearing some sort of necklace with an angel on it.

"Lizzie, I can't believe that you're really here."said Katy smiling at her. Dan smiled then hugged her. "How are you doing, champ?"asked Lizzie letting go of him.

"Yeah good Lizzie. This is my girlfriend, Keri who has been staying with us because her mum is in prison." Said Dan. Lizzie smiling at her while shaking her hand.

"The problem is solved. Dad didn't call the removal men because I brought this new van and it can fit all these boxes."said Lizzie. Katy smiled then kissed Kevin on the lips. Zoe and Eddie put all his boxes in.

"Mam, where are the keys for the new house?" Asked Eddie looking at her as she threw him the keys. Zoe and Eddie drove off and started laughing.

"Why did you hear how Dan screamed? It was hilarious."said Zoe laughing. Eddie burst into laughter. "Yes. The way he was screaming. That's just like Dan such a drama queen." Said Eddie shaking his head. They stopped for an traffic light.

"Yeah I know and he is always interfering. He's so annoying. Ed, wait to you see your new house it's amazing. There it is."said Zoe pointing to this white, damp and mouldy house where the windows were dirty and were covered with newspaper. The gate was swinging from side to side and creaking.

"You have got to be kidding me. It's awful. No wonder the person who lived her before left. It's so dirty and damp."said Eddie getting out. Zoe closed her car and opened the booth and gave him all the boxes.

"Sorry Ed I have to go home."said Zoe. She drove into her drive way and went into her house to find Roberta and Shanice watching some tv.

"Guess who is moving in right opposite us. The Morgans."said Zoe sitting down tired. Danielle started crying. Zoe sniffed her nappy then changed her nappy.

"You have got to be kidding me. Zoe, remeber that you are going to tell Mrs King that we are leaving next week."said Shanice. Zoe's mouth opened wide.

"Why do I have to tell her? She's Mrs King. She's going to be angry and disappointed." said Zoe she held Danielle in her arms while Zoella was sleeping in her pram. Someone knocked on the door and Zoe went to open it. It was the lady who was at the day care was there with two 8 year old children.

"Hello my name is Charlotte. This is Charlie and Carlie we need to speak to you about something really important."said Charlotte. Zoe opened the door to them as they came into the livingroom where Shanice and Roberta looked at her confused.

"I'm here to talk to you about your life at SKUL. The nurse at SKUL is me. It was the only way to be near you. See when you were created, the Mastermind added some female dna which is mine. I'm your mum."said Charlotte.

"That's impossible. Why didn't you come to us and tell us before?"asked Shanice. Zoe looked at the kids who sat down.

"It's true. Jessie, Jasper, Luca, Kylie, Roberta, Charlie, Carlie, Anne, Harmony, Ariabella and Mirabella. You were all exposed to my dna. I was abused by Katy Morgan."said Charlotte showing them the bruises.

"Katy Morgan. She lives right opposite us. I'm going to do a dna test. I uploaded an dna app on my spy pod."said Roberta taking some of Charlotte's hair then taking her own.

"Wait, Katy Morgan lives right opposite you? She's going to beat me again and threaten me to leave you guys but I couldn't. You need to leave now."said Charlotte petrified shaking. The others looked at her hands.

"She's telling the truth, guys. She's our mum. Who are they?"asked Roberta pointing to Charlie and Carlie who were hugging her.

"Meet your brother and sister, Charlie and Carlie. You need to pack now. If Katy Morgan finds out that you know then her true side will come and she will not hesitate to beat you. She was the one who ordered the men to take the babies to Spain."said Charlotte looking at them. They looked at their children then sighed.

"Okay Katy Morgan is Matron Peterson. She looks exactly like her and plus I know that Lizzie, Dan and Eddie aren't her kids. She is 32 and Lizzie is 28. She's too young to have a baby and Dan and Eddie are Lizzie's. She couldn't have kids because she got shot 16 years ago."said Zoe looking at them.

"Katy Morgan is Matron Peterson? She was cruel to every kid. I remeber she grabbed a girl's hair and flew her across the hall."said Shanice. She took a deep breath in.

"Mum's right we have to protect them. You guys start packing. I have to do something."said Zoe walking out of the house towards the Morgans. She knocked on the door and Katy came to open it.

"Zoe darling, how can I help you?"asked Katy sweetly. Dan came out and smiled at her. They stared at her.

"You can help by leaving my family alone. While you are here acting like you've done nothing wrong, at my house we have discovered the truth, Matron Peterson."said Zoe disgusted. Katy gasped then looked at Dan.

"How do you know that I'm Matron Peterson? The only people who know is the Grandmaster, me and Alexia."said Katy innocently. Dan looked at her confused.

"Mum, what are she talking about?"asked Dan looking at her who looked guility.

"I know that Lizzie isn't your child because the ages don't add up. She is 28 and you are 32. Unless you had a child at the age of 4 it's not possible. If I was Danielle, I would be ashamed to call you family. Stay well away from me and my whole family."said Zoe walking away back to her house.

"Also, if you ever come near me or my family again, I will kill you."said Zoe walking in to the living room to find Charlotte there.

"Why did you do that? She knows that I told you. We have to go to my place. We'll be safe."said Charlotte. Charlie and Carlie looked at her before hugging her.


	65. Buy a baby?

"Right come up and help us pack there is a lot of stuff to pack."said Zoe climbing the stairs to their room where Shanice and Roberta were packing. Zoe got out some suitcases and put all of her clothes in. The other one she put Danielle and Zoella's clothes in. Roberta went into the bathroom and got all the toothbrushes, shampoo and conditioner and put it in her bag. She ran back and broke the cots apart.

"Right come on. She could be taking the kids."said Charlotte. They took some blankets and some pillows before bring the suitcases downstairs. They took their kids and went out the door. Katy saw Charlotte she ran over to her.

"Charlotte what did I tell you about coming here and spreading your lies?"asked Katy right in front of Charlotte. Shanice couldn't take it anymore she put Giselle and Gabrielle in the car before pushing Katy to the ground.

"How dare you lie again after what you've done. Get up now. That's what you said when you started beating me when I was in France."said Shanice. The rest of the Morgan clan came out and saw Katy lying on the floor.

"When we were in France she beat you? You are just scum. Disgusting, disgraceful, selfish and I've always wanted to do this to you since I was 4 years old."said Zoe. Katy stood up then pushed down.

"She used to come into our room and say one of us needed to be beaten and that was me. I deserve this time for so long."said Roberta she kicked Katy in the shins. She laughed at her. The Morgans came and helped her up. Zoe put Danielle and Zoella in the car.

"Charlie, Carlie get in my car. I can't have exposed to anymore of this. Oh look who decided to join us. Roll up, roll up who wants the truth? Maybe Lizzie who is actually the Grandmaster's granddaughter or the fact that Dan and Eddie are your kids."said Zoe looking at them who looked at Lizzie. Charlie and Carlie climbed into her car

"That's impossible she is our mum. Lizzie would have been 12 if she had us but she didn't."said Dan laughing pointing to Katy who looked away.

"No, no, no! You knew all along that she was our mum and you hid it from us for years. Our lives have been one big fat lie."said Eddie looking at Katy.

"It's not true. I had the kids. Lizzie is not your sister but she is kind of family."said Katy innocently. Dan looked at Zoe. "You had to tell us didn't you. My whole life is a lie. Why did you tell us? I bet you are loving this?"said Dan.

"Eddie, Dan I'm so sorry. I was only 12 and she convinced me that I was a bad mum that I was too young to have two kids depending on me. But Zoe's right it's time. I'm your mum. Your great grandfather is the Grandmaster. Leah, my sister was arrested for kidnapping the president and then I was evacuated."said Lizzie looking at them. They were shocked. Zoe put all the bags in the booth.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"Said Dan looking at her as Roberta and Shanice did the same.

"I'm staying with my mum at her place. Text me the adress Shanice. Mum go with Shanice. You'll be safe."said Zoe looking at them. Charlotte nodded then said, "I have to something. This is for lying to everyone about my illness saying I'm sick."said Charlotte she smiled before slapping her across the face. Dan looked at Zoe as she went into the driver's seat.

"Zoe don't you dare drive away."said Dan banging on the door. Zoe did her seat belt then took a breath in. "Zoe! Come back here now."said Dan but Zoe started the car and drove away. Shanice texted her the address before driving away. Dan turned to Lizzie.

"Lizzie, this is all your fault. Why did you have to come back? Why did you ruin things between me and Zoe?"asked Dan. Lizzie looked sad then took a breath in.

"Daniel Master, don't you dare speak to me like that. I'm your mother and I did not ruin things between you and Zoe. It was already ruined. Eddie told me you cheated on her." said Lizzie pointing to him. Katy looked at Kevin then smiled innocently.

"I'm not a Master. I'm Daniel Morgan. How could you all lie to us? You knew that Lizzie was our mum and you didn't say anything for 16 years."said Dan looking at them. Lizzie took a step forward.

"I wanted to tell you, believe me but I always thought that I was doing what was best for you. She told me to lie because she wanted kids and when you were born, I couldn't forget the moment the Grandmaster handed you over to me. You guys were perfect but like Zoe and Shanice I lost you guys."said Lizzie a tear rolled down her cheek. Eddie froze for a moment before hugging her. Dan looked shocked.

"Dan come here. Look I know how you feel but the truth hurts sometimes."said Eddie. Dan went over and hugged her. Kevin walked away from Katy who cried.

"So all this time, I was not a dad. For 16 years you have told me that you did a test and they were mine. I will never forgive you, Katy or whoever you are."said Kevin stopping and looking back at her.

"I'm Katy, your wife and best friend. I was only Matron Peterson because we were so poor and it was my life but I've changed. I don't whip or beat anyone."said Katy. Kevin walked over to her while she smiled. He got his golden wedding ring then gave it to her.

"You are not my best friend. That was Charlotte, the woman I slept with twice and she had my kids not you."said Kevin walking away. Katy tried to grab him.

"I can't be alone anymore. Me and Alexia were just trying to discipline that women. She is ill and needs medical advice."said Katy. Kevin stopped.

"How can you continue to lie when you're lies have been exposed by 16 year olds? Charlotte came to me a few weeks ago telling me that you beat her but I didn't believe her. I'm so stupid. I let a grown women suffer. She isn't ill you are. Sleep on the sofa tonight."said Kevin walking into the house. Katy fell to her knees crying.

"Katy, I don't want my boys to be staying with you anymore. We can stay here. It's not safe to be around you for even 10 mins."said Lizzie letting go of them. Katy looked at them.

"No. Do you really think that you are a capable mother to look after 2 boys? You're pathetic. Where are you live?"asked Katy moving towards her. A car honked at them and then Zoe came towards them.

"What's going on?"asked Zoe. Katy clapped her hands excited. "Ohh look who it is Miss Snake. My husband just gave me his ring and Dan and Eddie are leaving. Thank you so much."said Katy harsly. Dan looked at her all guns blazing.

"No don't blame it on her. This is your fault. Mum, Ed and me are going to stay else where. You can have Keri if you want a kid that badly."said Dan looking at her who was disgusted by what she said.

"Daniel Master, don't you dare blame it on me. I tried to manage with 3 kids it was not that easy as you may think. How dare you judge me despite you being a terrible dad to Danielle."said Katy. Dan slapped her she fell back two steps.

"At least he's a better parent than you. No child deserves to have you as a mother. Take off the fake bump noone believes that your actually pregnant."said Zoe. Katy looked innocently.

"I don't know what you are talking about? I'm pregnant."Said Katy. Zoe lifted her t shirt to find a fake plastic bump.

"So what were you planning to do when you are due? Buy a baby?"asked Zoe walking away. Kevin came out and saw the fake bump. He walked over to her and took the bump off.

"Kevin, I knew that you always wanted a kid so I pretended to be pregnant. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm your wife for God's sake."said Katy smiling weakly. Zoe walked into the house and came out with a blanket.

"Zoe we need a place to stay. Can we stay over at yours please?"asked Lizzie. Zoe nodded then hugged her then said goodbye. Kevin came out with some boxes and bags.

"I'm leaving for good to live with my real son and daughter. Keep the ring."said Kevin he was about to get into his car but Katy blocked him.

"You can't abandon me. We still have a kid and you are still married. You can't go off with Charlotte whenever you are upset."said Katy he pushed her out of the way. He walked to Lizzie, Dan and Eddie.

"I hope that you get away from this mad women. Here is the saving accounts that I kept for you. You should have it."said Kevin giving them red saving accounts. Katy went to them furious.

"Can we please stop this madness? Dan and Eddie aren't going anywhere. You are not going to leave me for a messed up mum who doesn't care about her kids."said Katy. Lizzie walked away from her. Dan and Eddie shaked their heads before entering Zoe's house.


	66. Carlie and Charlie

"You can't face reality. Katy, I'm divorcing you. By the end of the divorce you will have nothing and be back to Katy Peterson."said Kevin getting into his car. Katy put her hand over her mouth. He drove away. Dan and Eddie looked at their old mother on her knees losing everything that she tried so hard to keep.

"Hey look there's a photo of Zoe, Shanice and this weird guy. Dan do you know who he is?" asked Eddie passing the photo to him he looked at it then realized that it is Mr Andrews.

"It's just her accountant, Mr Stevenson. I've met him a lot of time."said Dan quickly. Eddie knew he was lying.

"Yeah right. I know when you are lying. You hate accountacy and businesss. Dan, I know that this is Mr Andrews the head of Kingsland High."said Eddie nodding his head. He sat down on the sofa.

"How do you know that? It's is not like he is the most known person on Earth like Cheryl Cole or Simon Cole."said Dan sacastically. He sat beside his brother.

"It's Kingsland High, one of the best schools in the world. The place is full of future lawyers, accountants and presidents. Everyone knows Mr Andrews."said Eddie he looked at him. He was jealous.

"Yeah well it's not like Zoe's sleeping with him. He's not that great is he."said Dan. Eddie thought about it then said, "Duh! He's Mr Andrews, one of the richest guys on the planet and Zoe is the kind of girl who likes that kind of guy with a lot of money. I never thought she'll go for you."

"Thanks bro. It's not like she isn't attracted to me. I mean look at me."said Dan posing. Eddie pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Bro, you are too full of yourself. Kevin's right you are too much of a romantic."said Eddie. Dan shaked his head.

"That's what you call him now. Kevin. He's not our dad but at least he gave us these saving accounts."said Dan. Just then someone knocked on the door. Dan rushed to open it and there was a crying Keri.

"Your mum just kicked me out. She said to come here. It was so quick. One mintue I'm asking what's wrong the next she is kicking me out because she found one of my extensions."said Keri walking into the livingroom with her bags. She put them down on the livingroom floor.

"She's not our mum. Lizzie is. Keri, I'm sorry but you can't stay here. We don't pay rent and this is Zoe's place."said Dan shrugging her shoulders.

"Zoe's my sister and friend. I'm sure it's okay. I'll call her."said Keri getting out her phone and dialling Zoe's number.

"Hello. What's up?"asked Zoe. She sounded quite happy to speak to them. "Zoe, mum just kicked me out so can I stay at yours tonight?"asked Keri she was shaking. Hoping that she says yes.

"Yes sure. I have to go bye."said Zoe. Keri closed the call and smiled at Dan. "See I told you it would be okay. What are we watching?"asked Keri grabbing the remote from Eddie and looked at the programmes.

"Ohh Fort Boyard." said Eddie and Dan at the same time excited. "No all those insects and rats. Gross. We are watching The History of Make up."said Keri she sat back. Eddie and Dan sat there completely bored.

-At Charlotte's house-

Zoe, Shanice and Roberta were sitting in their room that was painted pink with 3 beds with teddy bears. The room had a big closet and a flat screen tv. There were pictures of little kids and hearts.

"This room is really girly."said Roberta looking around. She put Rochelle on the bed as she packed her stuff in her part of the closet. Someone knocked on the door then entered. It was Carlie.

"Hi I'm Carlie. Come with me. My dad is proposing to mum."said Carlie we looked at eachother then ran downstairs to find Charlie already there.

"Charlotte, I have always loved you. I want to make you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?"asked Kevin he was down on one leg looking at her. He had the ring in his hand that he just waited for her response.

"Kevin, I love you too but what about Katy and the kids? They need you."said Charlotte looking at him. He stood up and smiled at her.

"You always had a big heart caring for others before yourself but the kids aren't mine and I'm divorcing Katy first thing tomorrow morning."said Kevin. We all said ahh.

"Yes I will marry you but you'll have to move all the way to Calfornia because I'm moving there with the kids to run a restuarnt."said Charlotte hopefully. He kissed her on the lips.

"Yes we need a fresh start. I will move to the States and I have a brother in America we can stay with."said Kevin he kissed her again passionately before putting the ring on her fingers. She looked at her ring that was so beautiful.

"Hey have Carlie shown you our tent? It's awsome."said Charlie. They led them into their room where they had a big tent when you lay down you could see cut out stars.

"This is awsome. Did you guys make this?"asked Roberta lying down on the floor looking at the stars.

"Yeah. Mum bought the tent and we cut out the stars. I can't believe that mum is getting married. I hope that in Calfornia we have a good life."said Charlie sitting next to Zoe.

"So does Kevin ever come and visit you?"asked Shanice looking at them nodding. "Once or twice he'll visit then say to us that he has business else where and won't come back for a couple of months."said Carlie. They felt sad for them not having a dad in their life.

"So do you think that he'll stay with you guys?"asked Zoe looking at them. They nodded and smiled. "This is the biggest commitment of his life. I met Katy once she was in our room trashing the place."said Charlie. He stood up and got out a family portrait.

"Katy's dangerous. When are you guys leaving for Calfornia?"asked Roberta looking at them. They looked at eachother before saying, "Next Thursday."

"We're going to Los Angeles too on Thursday at 9pm."said Shanice excited. They smiled at them. "What are you running away from?"asked Carlie.

"I'm running away from Dan. Roberta's running away from David. Shanice just wants to go."said Zoe laughing with them. Shanice pushed them playfully.

"Who I just broke up with and decided to cheat on me with my ex friend, Erica."said Roberta crying on Zoe's shoulder. They laughed at her. She gave them an evil look.

"Yeah. I know what you are thinking so emotional. Like a baby crying because it can't play with a toy."said Shanice rolling her eyes. They burst into laughter.

"No I'm just thinking that she's whipped."said Charlie. They started laughing again and Roberta pushed him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm not whipped. I'm pregnant and he isn't going to bring me down or going to part of this baby's life."said Roberta folding her arms.

"She's obviously whipped and so is Zoe. Her ex boyfriend has just cheated on her with her sister and now they are living in the house we used to live in." said Shanice. Zoe gave her an evil look.

"Guess what he is winning the break up. He has a girlfriend and he is living in my house." said Zoe she sounded like a 5 year old.

"Yeah he is but you have to pretend that you are dating Mr Andrews and then he will leave you alone. Plus tell Mrs King."said Shanice smiling happily.

"Mr Andrews? The head of our new school." said Carlie. They looked at her confused. Zoe's mouth opened. Someone knocked on the door. It was Charlotte. She came in with 3 rings.

"These are for you. I want to give it to you for a long time."said Charlotte giving them some rings. She smiled at him before leaving.

"Ohh yeah he's the head of Kingsland Primary. Look at the time it's 9. I'm going to sleep."said Zoe walking out the room. She came back in and said, "Goodnight." Roberta, Shanice and Zoe went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then they went to bed


	67. Don't want to be friends anymore!

**Hi just because I'm posting a chapter doesn't mean that my computer is fixed but I did manage to save it to my email so now I can post you one more chapter. Enjoy!**

-Saint Hearts Next Day-

Shanice and Zoe walked into the playground and sat down on the bench and looked around the playground to see Lady J dancing, Roly eating donuts, Dan who was exhausted walked over to them and Aneisha talking to Tom.

"Keri made me and Eddie watch The History of make up. It's so boring and dull."said Dan. Zoe saw Mrs King walking into a classroom and tapped on Shanice's shoulder.

"Sorry Dan. We have to talk to Mrs King."said Zoe walking away with Shanice. Dan walked with them and they looked at him confused.

"I have to talk to Mrs King too. I might come with you."said Dan walking with them. They sighed then walked back to the bench.

"What's up with you? I just want to go with you to see Mrs King. And yet you continue to shut me out." said Dan. Zoe looked away and put her earphones in her ears.

"I don't want to be friends with you. You're mean, annoying and interfering. Just go away." said Zoe. Dan looked at her surprised and confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What is that?" asked Dan pointing to the ring on her finger. "I'm engaged. What do you think? It's just a ring. We can be spy mates but I don't be mates with my exs." said Zoe looking at her ring.

"Ahh so you aren't friends with your ex-boyfriends then? What about Justin or Simon?" asked Shanice. Zoe looked away guilitily.

"So you are friends with your ex Justin and Simon and yet you don't want to be friends with me." said Dan. Zoe stood up and looked at him before walking away. He grabbed her bag and pulled her back.

"Yeah I wanna be friends with Justin and Simon because they're fun. LA is the most amazing place I have ever been and I have so much friends there but here nothing happens." said Zoe. Dan looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean nothing happens? It's fun here too. Roly is going to beat the world record for eating the most donuts in one minute." said Dan pointing to Roly.

"Yeah and Luca has the record and he ate 12 donuts in one minute. Just let me go it's time for lesson with Mrs King."said Zoe walking away. Dan kicked the bench furiously. Shanice walked into class and sat beside Zoe. Dan walked over to Zoe and sat next to her.


	68. friends Again?

**I know what I said in my last review about not posting any new chapters but I'm going to start again! I'M BACK! And trust me the story is going amazing. Enjoy!**

"We will always be mates forever no matter what happens." Dan whispered into Zoe's ears. Zoe shivered. "Okay first rule don't ever touch me aggressively again. Don't interfere in my business and don't ever have feelings for me okay." whispered Zoe in Dan's ears.

"I can't control my feelings for you. You know that I will always have feelings for you and I do love you." whispered Dan in her ear. She shaked her head.

"I'm in love with someone else." whispered Zoe in his ear. Keri sat beside him and Eddie sat at the over side. Aneisha and Tom sat next to Shanice.

"Right settle down class today we are going to work on our skills, achievements and dreams. You are going to write it down and then I will evaluate you."said Mrs King handing out sheets.

"Keri, I heard that you watched the history of make-up was it good?" asked Zoe. Keri nodded and squeezed Dan's leg. "Yeah it was great and Dan loved it." said Keri looking at Dan's buffed face.

"I didn't say that I loved it. I hate every bit of it. For one whole hour they talked about nothing but lipstick. Now I know that lipstick comes in more than 30 colors. I'm a bloke and you're a chick you are supposed to know that stuff." said Dan. Keri looked at him shocked and gobsmacked.

"Students over here don't speak just write or who wants to be in detention writing for an hour about the importance of education." said Mrs King handing them sheets. Mrs King walked to Roly's table and said, "Eating 3 donuts in one minute isn't a achievement, Roland. These skills are ridiculous." said Mrs King walking to Zoe's table.

Zoe was writing all the degrees, awards and certificates she got and the papers she wrote. It was quite a list. Mrs King was excited to see all their achievements.

"Daniel, doing back flips isn't a skill. Look at Zoe and Shanice's. These are impressive they have done more good than me." said Mrs King looking at Zoe's sheet.

"Thanks I think."said Zoe looking at Mrs King who read the list. She only did this to see what she could get out of them.

"Your welcome. Okay student that enough. We are going to be holding another career's fair. This one better be a success. Right write an 100 word essay on your dream job." said Mrs King they turned their sheets over and started writing. Dan looked at Zoe's sheet for help.

"Stop looking at my sheet." said Zoe stopping writing she put her hand over her work and stuck out her tongue at him. He kicked her leg gently.

"What do you want to do in the future?" asked Dan looking at her gently. She thought about it for a minute.

"I want to travel the world and help people. I want to see my family again maybe that would happen one day." Replied Zoe.

"We are your family. As long as you got us, you don't need anyone else." Said Dan. Zoe sighed then continued with her work.

"I know you think that I need you guys but I need my real family more. I'm sorry for missing my home and my friends." Replied Zoe harshly. Dan kissed his teeth at her.

"You are home. Zoe let's face it we had you way before them and yet you would chose them over us. They are spoilt brats." Said Dan. Zoe kicked his leg obviously hurt by what he said about her family.


	69. Trouble in paradise

**Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review what you think but thanks for the current reviews!**

"No they aren't and I was Ariabella Roberts before I was Zoe London and maybe I would like to return to my family." Replied Zoe looking away. Dan swore under his breath.

"No we are your family. One day, you'll realize how important we are to you. Are you saying you want to go back to Los Angeles?" asked Dan he stared at Zoe's tensed face.

"Yes I would like to go back because this was only supposed to be a holiday and I will eventually move on." Replied Zoe she started writing about her brothers and sisters.

"Zoe, I love you too much to let you go so therefore you won't be going anywhere." Said Dan he tapped her shoulder.

"How many times I'm not interested in you any more, Dan and I just want to get on with my life and you aren't going to be a part of it." Replied Zoe. The bell rang meaning that it was the end of the lesson and they had to go to the next which was Science and they were having a test. Instead, Dan, Keri, Aneisha and Tom went down to base. Mrs King sat in her seat looking at her pile of paperwork she had to sort out because Mr Flately's bizarre way of sorting it out.

"Are you supposed to be in your next lesson? You are going to be late." Said Mrs King to Shanice and Zoe who each looked at each other.

"Mrs King, we actually wanted to talk to you about transferring to another school." Replied Shanice she was really nervous because she knew Mrs King was very strict and stern.

"Is this some sort of joke you two have come up with to annoy me?" asked Mrs King she stopped doing her paperwork for a minute.

"No Mrs King we have got a better offer from Mr Andrews and we will be continuing our studies over there." Replied Zoe calmly she was surprisingly calm.

"Well, I must say that it really isn't good to move schools right in the middle of your studies it might affect your grades." Said Mrs King.

"Mrs King with all due respect we are too good for this school we need to be challenged and we just don't think we are right for Saint Hearts." Replied Shanice.

"Girls, as your deputy head I must say this won't help anyone and I must inform you that I won't be allowing this." Said Mrs King before returning to her paperwork.

"If you don't do this we will leave and we'll tell the head of education about your little plot to convince us to stay. He's a lovely man but he can be quite stern at time. You won't want to be on his bad side." Replied Zoe.

"Ok you can transfer but I don't want any trouble from any of you. I also want you to teach Aneisha some of your stuff." Said Mrs King. Zoe and Shanice stared at each other for a minute.

"Aneisha is a clever girl but it isn't our job to teach her. If you get bored of your job then just leave." Replied Shanice. They left Mrs King to her paperwork and left squealing in excitement. They have done it they were going home. They were on cloud nine.


	70. No way!

"Aren't you going to tell Dan?" asked Shanice staring at Zoe for a minute. Zoe was dreading the moment she had to tell Dan.

"Okay fine I'll tell him but he won't be happy. I telling you now he would probably become foul." Said Zoe when they came across the broom cupboard they went in to find Dan sitting next to Keri acting all loved up. Aneisha and Tom chatting about something and Frank going on his tablet.

"Guys I have an announcement to make as you all know the CIA have offered us a job and we have accepted so that we'll be leaving for LA next week." Said Zoe quietly barely looking Dan in the eye.

"Shanice, Zoe that's great I'm so happy for you guys and I hope it all goes well." Said Aneisha to be honest she was kind of happy that she was leaving because her aunt was really getting on her nerves.

"Thanks Aneisha you're really good friend." Thanked Shanice. Zoe still wasn't looking at Dan who was furious.

"Is this some kind of joke? No you're not leaving and you definitely not taking Danielle with you. Her home is here now." Said Dan. Zoe was sick of Dan telling her what to do.

"It's not your decision to make, Dan and for your information I have custody and I could easily make sure you never see Danielle again." Replied Zoe. Dan didn't back down.

"How would you do that?" asked Dan his tone sounded quiet scared and nervous at the same time.

"Trust me you don't want to find out. If you dare threaten me then I will destroy you. Stay away from me and my family." Replied Zoe.

"Zoe you know that I could easily get custody myself and then you'll be forced to stay because Danielle will be with me." Said Dan.

"How could you even afford a lawyer and no judge in their right mind would give you custody and I abolished all your parental rights and your name isn't on Danielle's birth certificate so who exactly are you?" asked Zoe.

"I'm her dad and every kid needs a dad to look after them. There are no exceptions." Replied Dan.

"The exception is staring at you in the mirror. You never had your biological dad with you and never even asked about him." Said Zoe.

"I had Kevin as a dad even though he isn't my real dad and I will always have him." Replied Dan.

"He cared about you so much he left you. Exactly my point not all dads are good enough to raise children. Dan, you are one of those people. You shouldn't be allowed to have kids because they will all suffer and no one deserves you as a dad." Said Zoe.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think. Dan hasn't done anything wrong. He's just trying to be a dad to Danielle and you are treating him like the plague." Replied Keri.

"Oh I would rather have the plague for eternity then be with him. He has made me his target and I'm sick of people telling me what to do. It's my life and I do what I please." Said Zoe.

"Team calm down, I have just received news that they would be a field trip to an unknown location but you guys could get signed on." Replied Frank. They squealed in excitement.

"Really a whole weekend I had plans to play Blade Quest and meet up with Aneisha." Said Tom. Aneisha smiled at him.

"Yeah well you guys could just do your business another weekend." Joked Keri.

"I think I might be able to make it but I have to call Mum." Said Zoe she entered the base while giving Dan a dirty look. Shanice followed her. Zoe walked right out of school till a place that could only be described as a place for people who crave tattoos.


	71. Tattoos

**I have just realized that I'm busy tomorrow so I can't post any chapters. Sorry! So I decided that I should post it now.**

"What are we doing here?" asked Shanice she thought that her sister was having one of her really crazy moments when she does something she later regrets but this tops the list. Zoe was going to get a tattoo. Shanice quickly called Roberta.

"Shan, what's wrong with you? It's the middle of lesson." Said Roberta she was whispering.

"Code red as in Zoe wants to get a tattoo." Replied Shanice. Roberta squealed in surprise.

"Oh no since the day she decided to drink 8 cans of larger in one go I worried that she might do something even more stupid." Said Roberta suddenly she wasn't whispering.

"Yeah me too and me and you always have to fix it so get your butt to the tattoo parlor before we are doomed." Said Shanice ending the call. She walked in to find Zoe discussing her new tattoo with the tattoo man who had many piercings not only on his ears and lots of tattoos of eyes and rings. He was from Manchester judging his accent and really creepy in Shanice's opinion.

"So I want two tattoos one that says Zoella on my shoulder and it has flowers and butterflies and a little scroll that says miracle and another one that has stars and birds flying and little feet. It also has a scroll that says Danielle and add some of those to both of them." Said Zoe pointing to the things that she wanted. Suddenly the door opened and Roberta came in exhausted and breathless.

"I'm sorry. The bus was delayed so I had to walk and I shouldn't have had that chocolate for breakfast." Said Roberta she was gasping for air.

"She wants a tattoo of all things. Zoe don't do this." Replied Shanice she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"No I'm sick and tired of people telling me what I can and can't do. I'm getting these tattoos." Said Zoe she hopped on the seat and he began the process on her shoulder doing the first tattoo.

"Come on, Shan stop being a peri peri chicken and get one. It looks really cool." Said Roberta flicking through the pages and seeing the ones she liked.

"Fine!" said Shanice she looked at them before choosing which one she was going to get. She wanted two on each shoulder. One had a fairy and she was going to get the name Giselle written on top of it. It would also have pink butterflies and hearts. She was also getting to get another one that said Gabrielle and had flowers and stars and birds on it. Roberta wanted one that said Rochelle and had a scroll that said her name and basically the same as her sisters but with diamonds too. She was also getting one that said Lewis and had a sword and a warrior and little feet. It took 30 minutes for all of them to get all their tattoos. Then Frank called Shanice worried about their whereabouts.

"Shanice, where is Zoe? She seemed really angry earlier. Is she with you?" asked Frank he sounded really concerned like Zoe was his daughter.

"Umm yeah Frank but she's still angry so I'm just going to calm her down before we come back." Replied Shanice she now regretted her decision but couldn't deny the fact that it was pretty cool.

"Thanks Shanice where are you now I'll come and pick you guys up." Suggested Frank. Zoe and Roberta both shaked their heads.

"Frank, I think it's best if you stay there because Zoe's really angry and if she sees you then she'll get even more angrier." Replied Shanice.

"What did I do? Does she hate me? Can I speak to her?" asked Frank he sounded really stressed and you could hear Dan's voice in the background.

"No sorry she just doesn't want to talk to anyone right now and no she doesn't hate you. You did nothing wrong." Replied Shanice she really wanted to hang up.

"Ok thank you Shanice for looking after her and please get her to Saint Hearts safe and sound." Said Frank then he ended the call. Shanice sighed in relief.


	72. Adopting Danielle?

**Hi thanks all the reviews and keep it up and the reviews are appreciated.**

"Thanks Shanice. I could get into really big trouble." Thanked Zoe she looked at her tattoos which pained an awful much.

"Don't thank me one day he'll find out about it and it's best that you tell him that you pressured us into tattoos too." replied Shanice. Roberta sensed that this would lead to a fight.

"No way am I taking responsibility for your actions no one pressuires you into a tattoo. I just wanted one to show people that I'm serious about being a mum." Said Zoe.

"Nobody said that you weren't and no one is trying to take them away. They are all yours." Replied Shanice.

"Yeah true but I feel like every day one person thinks I'm not good enough." Said Zoe. Shanice put her hand on her shoulder.

"Then screw them. People have tried splitting you guys up- the social but you showed them. Come we better go before Frank has a fit." Replied Shanice.

"It's us against the world. We have to be strong for our kids. Come on." Said Roberta they were about to leave when they remembered that they hadn't paid for their tattoos. Zoe paid feeling guilty. Roberta left to go to her school so it was only Shanice and Zoe.

"Put your blazer on so no one sees." Suggested Shanice she put her blazer on which did the trick and hid her tattoo from the world.

"Thanks again." Said Zoe putting her blazer they arrived at Saint Hearts. Dan and Frank were pacing up and down.

"Frank, Dan they're here." Replied Aneisha pointing to them. Frank sighed in relief and moved towards Zoe and hugged her.

"I wasn't gone for that long. You are hurting me, Frank." Said Zoe. Frank let go of her and kissed her forehead.

"Where the hell were you? Why would you just leave without saying anything?" asked Dan. Keri tried to calm him down.

"It's my fault I saw her stressed so we went on a walk just the three of us." Replied Shanice quickly before Zoe could say anything.

"The three of you? Frank, she is out of control. Maybe she has to stay with one of us just to make sure she doesn't run away again." Said Dan.

"Daniel, I have had enough of you telling her what to do. Please just shut up. That's an order." Replied Frank sternly.

"Thanks Frank. We should probably get to lessons. Mrs King would be wondering where we are." Said Shanice she walked into lesson with the others. Stella turned up.

"Stella what are you doing here?" asked Frank surprised her was happy to see her after what just happened.

"Frank, we need to talk. Let's go in hq." replied Stella she walked to headquarters he thought that they were going there to have sex because they haven't done that since Parker was born. When they reached Frank sat on the table.

"I've thought about this a million times and I really want this-" said Stella. Frank smiled at her.

"So do I. Don't speak." Said Frank he moved and kissed her but Stella pushed him away.

"I wasn't talking about that. I am thinking about adopting Danielle." Replied Stella when she said that Frank took a step back.

"As in Zoe's daughter? Have you talked about this with her?" asked Frank. Stella sighed.

"No not yet. I just need her signature. I have got the form right here." Replied Stella she got out a form.

"She won't do that. She loves Danielle more than anything in the world and forget about this. We have got our family." Said Frank.

"Yeah but we didn't raise Adele and we barely know her. This way we get to bring up a family of three." Replied Stella she sounded really excited.

"We have to tell her." Said Frank he called Zoe down. Then the lift opened and all of the team came down.

"Sorry we just wanted Zoe. I must have made a mistake." Replied Frank. They all looked at Zoe and groaned.

"Zoe sign this and you can go." Said Stella she gave the pages to Zoe but instead of signing it straight away she started reading it.

"Don't read it just sign." Said Stella. Zoe looked at her curiously but didn't listen she continued reading. When she saw what it was all about.

"You want to adopt Danielle? It says here in black and white that you want to remove all of my parental rights as her biological mother." Replied Zoe. Stella looked at the ground.

"Me and Frank think you are over working yourself and it isn't good for you so we want to help you." Said Stella she didn't look Zoe in the eye.

"Don't get me involved! This is all you." Replied Frank. Everyone stared at Stella, who shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Thanks, Frank for backing me up like a good and honest man. Just sign it you are making this a big deal, Zoe." Said Stella.

"You must hate me that much to keep me away from my child." Said Zoe. Stella looked at her shocked in Stella's head she was doing what she thought was right.

"No I don't but you are a terrible mother. You keep cutting yourself and obviously you went to get some privacy to do it again." Replied Stella.

"That's what you think of me. I didn't cut myself even once." Said Zoe innocently.

"Liar! Show us your arms and I'll prove you shouldn't have Danielle." Replied Stella she was so sure that she was right that she tugged Zoe's jacket off her. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw her tattoos.

"Stella, why are you doing this? I know why you feel guilty that you didn't raise Adele and now you want to replace her with Dani." Said Shanice.

"No I just want the best for Danielle and Zoe isn't good enough." Replied Stella. Zoe couldn't take it she grabbed the papers and ripped them up.


	73. Amelia

**I'm posting two new chapters today so I hope you enjoy it**

"No! What have you done?" asked Stella she dropped to her knees and tried to put them in the correct order.

"What's right. Stella, you will never have Danielle over my dead body." replied Zoe. Stella rushed past Zoe into the lift before saying," Yes I will."

Frank stared at them confused and he knew Stella and never seen her act like this It was like she had a real connection to the child she has never met before.

"Should we go after her?" asked Aneisha staring at Frank who just sat on the table. They stared at him confused and curious why he wasn't going after her.

"This is all my fault. I should have been there for her at the birth of Adele but I was too selfish and young to care." replied Frank.

"Okay I don't know you that well but stop feeling sad for yourself and actually go get your girlfriend before she does something she regrets." said Shanice. Frank stood up and went with them out of the school ignoring Mrs King's complaints.

"We should split up. Me and Zoe should go together and the rest of you go on the other side of town." replied Dan as they reached the gates of Saint Hearts.

"No we each have to go own our way." Said Zoe they all split up. Dan was a bit annoyed that he didn't go with Zoe. Zoe was walking up to the park which looked lovely in the daytime. She could spot all the parents and the children having fun but one really stood out. It was a women with straight black hair carrying a child with little red hair. Zoe knew that face and soon realized it was Stella.

"...Danielle, it's mummy. We are going to move away. Just you, me, Adele, Amelia and Parker and start a new life and noone will take you away from me ever." said Stella to Danielle. Danielle started smiling but it wasn't at Stella.

"You really think I was just going to give up. Stella, why are you being like this?" asked Zoe. Stella shrieked when she heard Zoe's voice and she knew if she tried to run then she would just catch up to her.

"Because it was so hard for me. I was around your age when I had Adele and my dad didn't want her so she got adopted by my aunty. I hated my aunty she was so strict and she sometimes hit me and my brother, Micky. It hurt that every moment she was with her calling her mum and hugging her." replied Stella staring at Zoe for a moment. Zoe sat beside her.

"That's sad but what has this got to do with Danielle?" asked Zoe. She raised her eyebrow at Stella.

"Believe it or not but Frank reacted badly to the fact that I was pregnant and I told him it wasn't his. He started to do bad things like drinking alcohol every minute of every day. I gave up on love and focused on Adele and named her after my nan. Danielle is like a living reminder of all the years I missed with Adele." replied Stella. Danielle really wanted her mum.

"Stella, you can't just replace Adele with Danielle. One she isn't your daughter and two Adele is only 7 you have got many years left with her." said Zoe. Stella still didn't seem happy.

"No she doesn't know that I'm her mum and she's not 7 years old. She actually 5. And she is really mature for her age." replied Stella. Zoe looked at her shocked.

"Just like her mum. That's even better because now you can focus on her. Take her to parks and help her with her homework and she'll forget all about your aunt and you'll be her mum and her best friend." said Zoe. Stella smiled then looked at Danielle before giving her to Zoe.

"I'm sorry but she is like a crying machine. Too much like Parker." replied Stella. Zoe ignored this comment and smiled.

"Stella, you know that when I'm back in Los Angeles you'll always be welcome to come and see me any time." said Zoe.

"Thanks Zoe. I have a feeling you are going to make a terrific mum." replied Stella staring at Zoe and she placed Danielle on her lap.

"Who is Amelia?" asked Zoe she was wondering that question for a long time. She heard Stella said her name and thought she was just a family friend or her sister.

"It's time that someone else knew who Amelia is. Amelia is Adele's twin. She is probably still living with my aunt." confessed Stella she knew that she could trust Zoe.

"Let me get this straight you left a 5 year old child with an abusive women. Come on we have to go an get her." replied Zoe staring at Stella but she didn't move like she was still scared.


	74. It's time for action

**I meant to say that I made a mistake and actually meant that Zoe was gone for 12 months instead of 3. I'm really sorry. **

"We can't go and get her because then she'll get beaten because of me. That won't be fair and she'll probably not recognise me anyway." said Stella she looked away because she knew if she looked at Zoe she'll feel guilty.

"Stella, you are their mother and it's time that you stop living in fear of your aunt. Come on please or do you want your daughter to get beaten for the rest of your life." replied Zoe. Stella stood up and they walked away from the park where they found Frank asking people if they have seen Stella. When he spotted her he called the others before running after her.

"Are you two OK? Why did you run off like that?" asked Frank the others stared at Stella with really disappointed and judgy eyes.

"I'm sorry but we have to do something. I'll explain later." replied Stella she walked right past him but Frank wasn't giving up. Zoe followed Stella.

"Where are you going? Stella, we are in a relationship and now you have to start talking to me." said Frank he stood in front of them blocking their way.

"I have to get out of here." replied Stella in a harsh and angry tone. Frank stared at her completely and utterly shocked because she never used that tone with him. He didn't stand in their way any longer.

"Did you really have to shout at him like that?" asked Zoe surprised but she knew that this was really hard for her.

"Sometimes he really gets on my nerves and he needs to realize somethings are private." replied Stella she was trying to justify her actions but she was even shocked at what she just did.

"Yeah but it's his kid too." said Zoe. Stella stopped when they came to her car and Zoe put Danielle in Parker's baby seat.

"I know but this is hard for me and I need to do this on my own." replied Stella. Zoe jumped into the front seat and stared at Stella as she started the engine.

"This is my thing and I have to say that it was hard for me especially when I was pregnant because my dad he locked me away and abused me." said Stella she was about to burst into tears.

"Maybe we should go back." suggested Zoe she knew that this was her idea but Stella was too upset to be dealing with this.

"This was your idea. And I need to see my daughter. Our destination is Foxgrove in the next town."replied Stella she was in a really bad state of mind and she drove when there was a red light.

"What the hell are you doing? That was a red light so you have to stop." said Zoe she was really scared that they were going to crash.

"I'm an MI9 agent and trust me we don't listen to traffic lights. This is an emergency. Who knows what that rat Kathy could be doing to my Amelia." replied Stella they were going really fast.

"What exactly did Kathy do to you?" asked Zoe she knew that there was something Stella wasn't telling Zoe.

"She abuses me from a very young age whenever my dad would send us to her house and she locked me in a basement because she was ashamed of my pregnancy." replied Stella. Zoe knew she hated talking about the past.

"That's what the Grandmaster did to me when I was pregnant with Zoella. It was really hard at times." said Zoe. Stella drove really quickly that they reached Foxgrove in a couple of seconds.

"Wow this place is so medieval." said Zoe she looked around and she saw everything was so old and broken. They reached a sign that said Foxgrove.

"She lives over there in that old house." replied Stella she parked right outside it. She could see a little girl crying in her bedroom and a women beating her.

"Look she is beating her just like she beat you." said Zoe she pointed to a window where she could see Amelia. It was really hard for Stella to see her daughter being beaten.

"Come on let's kick some butt." replied Stella she walked out of the car closing it. She got her pin in her hair and opened the door.

"Most people just knock." said Zoe. Stella ran upstairs and stand outside of the room listening in. Kathy was beating Amelia.

"How dare you say that to your future husband. You stupid little girl and if you start crying then I will beat you harder." said Kathy to Amelia. Stella nodded at Zoe. Kathy beated Amelia and Amelia screamed in pain. Stella burst into the room.

"Who the hell are you? Do you know that it's rude not to knock?" asked Kathy she was wearing all white and stopped beating Amelia for a minute.

"Don't you remember your own niece." replied Stella staring at Kathy for a minute. Kathy stared at her completely shocked and scared. Kathy put her hand over Amelia but she remembered the picture of her real mother and moved over to her hugging her.

"Amelia, come back here right now and don't think this stops you from your beating." said Kathy. Amelia started to walk back to Kathy but Stella stopped her.

"She's five years old and you can't start hitting her. I'm her mum not you and she's coming to live with me. Zoe, get Amelia." said Stella. Zoe stared at Amelia she was so filthy and she was so scared.

"Don't be afraid. We'll never hit you. We have got your twin, Adele and she really wants to see you." replied Zoe. Amelia walked over to Zoe.

"Do you really think that you are good enough to be her mum?" asked Kathy she shaked her hand and spat on the floor in disgust.


	75. I'll never be tame

**I'm going to be posting two chapters today.**

"Yeah well you are never going to see her again. Stay away from my daughters." replied Stella. Kathy stood there she dropped the belt and put her hands on her hips.

"No I'm never going to stop seeing them and soon I'll get them back. Who do you think they are going to choose a young women who abandoned her own children or a loving caring women who has cared for them their whole lives?" asked Kathy she smiled evilly.

"Yeah and I'll tell them about the abuse. I'm on the right side of the law unlike you. I work for MI9 and I'm an important person. The lies end here and now." replied Stella she had that tone on again.

"MI9? Stella Knight working for an organization like MI9. You couldn't cope with the girls and Parker." said Kathy she knew that she was getting in Stella's head.

"Leave my family alone or I swear I will kill you." replied Stella. She couldn't take it anymore pushed Kathy on the bed and they ran for it.

"So you are our mum. Why didn't you come for us before?" asked Amelia. Stella ran outside and opened the doors to the car. Amelia sat beside Danielle wondering if it was Parker.

"I'm sorry but after the birth I wasn't allowed to see you no matter how much I wanted to." Replied Stella she started the car and it started moving.

"Kathy said that our mum didn't care about us and died last year of a sudden heart attack." Said Amelia she kept on staring at Stella, who was driving really quickly.

"That's the best that she could do. Kathy's like that she manipulates people, lies and abuses them. Each time she beat me she made me think I deserved it." Replied Stella. Amelia noticed that they just exited Foxgrove and was scared that Kathy would hurt her.

"No we can't leave. I have to go back or Kathy will kill me because I'm never allowed out of Foxgrove because she said that the other world is full of rapist and criminals." Said Amelia she was begging Stella to stop the car and turn around.

"I'm sorry but I have to get you and Adele away from here and you can't go back because she'll beat you." Replied Stella. Amelia started crying and Stella signaled for Zoe to stop her crying.

"Amelia, Kathy is a criminal; she isn't supposed to hurt you like that. If you go back then you'll be allowing her to do it. Trust me, I was beaten for 15 years of my life and now I feel free." Said Zoe calmly and Amelia started to calm down.

"Where's Adele?" asked Amelia. Zoe couldn't help staring at Amelia and realizing that her and Adele were identical twins inseparable and it was obvious she was the youngest.

"She's at school. Don't worry soon you'll be allowed to go to school and I'll cook you some food." Replied Stella they arrived at the day care 10 minutes later.

"I'll take Danielle in." said Zoe she opened the door and took Danielle into the day care where her mother was reading a book about Make up.

"Fancy a make over. You can certainly do with one." Said Zoe to her mother. Charlotte stood there for a moment and sighed.

"Cheeky! You're never too old for a bit of lippy. What's this about a field trip?" asked Charlotte she stared at her daughter and saw that she was really beautiful both in personality and appearance.

"Yeah. I have to go or Frank will kill me so you have to look after all the children." Replied Zoe she smiled sweetly at her mother.

"No way who do you think I am Mary Poppings? I have got plans all weekend to pamper myself." Said Charlotte she continued to read.

"If you don't do this, I'll tell Kevin it was you who broke his bottle of Champagne and not Carlie." Replied Zoe she stared at her.

"How do you know about that?" asked Charlotte she took Danielle and put her on the mat with the other children including her sister.

"I saw you do it. Do we have a deal?" asked Zoe she pulled out her hand and Charlotte nodded before shaking her hand.

"Is Daniel Master going to be there?" asked Charlotte. Zoe stared at her she was actually surprised that he was the great grandson of the man who abused her for years and he used to be so sweet and caring but now she realized that they both had the same goal to try to control her and tame her but she would always be wild.


	76. Home sweet Home

"Yes I think so." Replied Zoe looking on the shiny floor. Charlotte sighed and realized that this was hard for her daughter but she realized something on her arms.

"Is that a tattoo?" asked Charlotte. Zoe tried to leave but Charlotte pulled off her blazer to show the two tattoos.

"It was an accident." Replied Zoe. The car horn beeped and Zoe quickly left before her mother could say anything else. Stella seemed to be getting more impatient by the minute.

"I'm sorry. I got chatty." Said Zoe. She entered the car and Stella rolled her eyes. "You and your family. Always chatting away." Replied Stella.

"Do you mean Keri? I'm nothing like her. She's rude, messy and really chatty. I mean does that girl ever shut up." Said Zoe rolling her eyes.

"You don't know her that well. Zoe, it's time that you realize that you have to get over Dan." Replied Stella sympathetically.

"I am over Dan but he just won't leave me alone and now he wants to be a dad to Danielle." Said Zoe she stared at Stella as she stared to drive away.

"You think that he is just going to let you take her away. Dan's not had the chance to be Danielle's dad because you have put a protective wall between them." Replied Stella.

"Yeah but why hasn't he come to visit her? If he wanted to be a dad to his kid then why did me leaving have to make him want to be a dad." Said Zoe she stared at Stella, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I think that Dan didn't expect you to leave and that's why he didn't do anything before. Dan might make a good dad." Replied Stella she stopped outside of Saint Hearts pointing to Dan.

"To Danielle or his other kids? I'm fed up of his stupid lies and excuses. He's so much like the Grandmaster." Said Zoe she sounded really angry and fed up.

"People lie for good reasons and that's what's Dan's doing. Come on." Replied Stella. Zoe didn't know why she was defending Dan for some reason.

"No he isn't and I'm letting him anywhere near Dani. He has to stay away." Said Zoe she saw Dan talking to Byron and thought that it was really weird because he rarely talks to Byron and thought that he was some floppy haired loser with a horrible sense in music but he knew how important he was to her and when they were dating made it very clear that he was Zoe's boyfriend probably to scare him off. She decided to investigate and got out of the car.

"Zoe, can you call Frank for me? I have to apolgise." Replied Stella. Zoe nodded and walked behind Byron and Dan. Dan seemed to be giving Byron something.

"Take this and stay away from Zoe from now on." Said Dan he got out £20. Zoe was in utter shock that he would actually do that but a bit surprised because he always felt threatened by Byron and how close he was to her.

"No. She's my friend and I'm not going to betray her for £20. She's worth more than that." Replied Byron. Zoe smiled proudly and thought he was such a good friend.

"You better take this or I swear I'll knock the living daylights out of you. I don't care how close you are with her. She's going to be my wife." Said Dan. Zoe's stomach turned when he said that she was going his wife mainly because she hates weddings and Dan.

"I'll never be your wife. You are the most annoying, stupid boy I have ever met and I hate you." Replied Zoe. Walking away felt like the best option and Dan tried to follow her but


	77. Go Eddie

Dan tried to follow Zoe to explain why he was paying Brian to stay away from her. The real reason was because he was jealous of how close they were. Tom stopped him but Dan knew that Tom wasn't strong enough to keep him from Zoe any longer.

"Tom, what are you doing?" Asked Dan he was so angry at Tom for keeping him away from her but Tom knew that Zoe needed some space away from him.

"I'm sorry but Zoe needs some time alone to think." Tom replied letting go of him. Dan didn't listen to Tom and walked off trying to find Zoe but it didn't take that long to find her because she was in the corridors kissing his twin. Dan was so angry at Eddie that he pulled them away from each other disgusted by what they were doing.

"what do you think you are doing? It's disgusting." Said Dan. Eddie looked at his brother confused and surprised because he knew that he liked Zoe but he didn't know he was obsessed with keeping Zoe to himself.

"I found her upset and I was just comforting her its not such a big deal." Eddie replied. Dan couldn't believe that his twin was actually trying to justify what he was doing.

"Comforting her? You little bastard." Said Dan he couldn't help getting angry and punched Eddie right in the chest but for some reason he didn't fall down on the floor clutching his stomach in pain like when he punched other people. He stood completely still not showing a bit of pain or agony. Eddie always hated his brother being top dog and being treated like he was the king of the world. So now he had the chance to prove he was just a loser with no self control. Eddie punched Dan in the face which made his nose bleed and his face turned a rather bright color of red and he was clutching his face in pain. Everyone crowded around Dan and Eddie and Zoe got pushed out of the way.

"I have got to go back to dating dumb guys from the gym." Said Zoe to herself walking away from them. She hated them fighting but she had enough of everyone expecting her to be the person who helps them but not this time. As for Dan and Eddie they were still fighting, everyone was cheering for Eddie. Dan was on the floor but he didn't give up. He got up and tried to punch Eddie in the face but he dodged and walked behind him and kicked him on the floor.

"Go Eddie!" Cheered Roly staring at Eddie and cheering really loudly. No one seemed to realize that mrs king was watching them surprised and disappointed in them.

"Daniel and Eddie master go to Mr Flately's office right now." said Mrs King pointing to the office. Eddie stood up and walked past everyone giving them high fives and laughing. Dan got out a tissue and put his tissue on his nose and followed his brother into Mr Flately's office.

"Why are you in my office?" Asked Mr Flately. He looked like he was just eating some biscuits and drinking some tea. He didn't look that pleased to see them especially when he saw Dan's bleeding nose.

"We got into a fight." Eddie replied sitting down on the chair beside Dan's. Suddenly Dan's nose stopped bleeding for a minute.

"I know about your little fight. Zoe told me what this was all about. I would just like to say that I'm very disappointed in you." Said Mr Flately's he was wearing his Morris dancing costsome for some weird reason.

"I'm sorry, Mr Flately." Dan replied giving Eddie an dirty look. Mr Flately just looked at Dan even more disappointed.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Zoe who you two have been fighting over. She just wants to move away and start a new life and you especially Daniel are making it really hard. Give her a break. Why can't she be happy with her family?" Asked Mr Flately. Dan looked at him angry that even he was taking her side.


	78. Miss my family

"Because she is really happy here and why does she have to move our daughter half way across the world. Why can't anyone realize that this whole idea of hers is ridiculous? She's making a big mistake." Dan replied. Eddie looked at them two confused. Zoe didn't tell him that she was leaving and it kind of hurt him.

"Daniel, I knew that you would be angry but she isn't making a mistake. Every day, I see her miserable and it breaks my heart. She's crying and sobbing because she misses them." Said Mr Flately. He understood why he wanted her to stay.

"no she doesn't. She's fine. She's got me, Keri, Tom, Aneisha and Shanice." Dan replied. Mr Flately stood up and looked at Dan.

"Come on we are going to sort this problem." Said mr Flately. Dan And Eddie followed mr Flately down the corridor where they saw Zoe leaning against her locker staring at photos of her and her family. She laughed when she saw the picture of jasper pulling a funny face. She missed them so much. Mr Flately tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around staring at them.

"We are going to sort this right now because this has gone on far too long and I'm sick of all this violence." Replied Mr Flately they have never heard him this angry this must have really angered him.

"I don't want you to take Danielle away from me. She's my daughter too and I don't want her living half way across the world." Said Dan he didn't look at Zoe because he knew that she would be really angry with him.

"I know that she is your daughter but I have custody and this place isn't good for her. She's always crying and she needs role models around her." Zoe replied. Dan didn't know what she meant by role models.

"She'll have role models like me and Frank. How do you know you know what's good for her?" Asked Dan he thought that she was being selfish and not caring about Danielle and what might be good for her.

"I know what's best for her because I'm her mum and I have been there for her whole life. I don't have to be a good parent just because my child is moving away." Zoe replied with a smile. Dan thought that she was being really mean when she said that.

"That's not true. I love Danielle and you wouldn't let me see her because I don't know she is. You're a selfish mother who only wants Danielle for attention." Said Dan he knew that he was bang out of order and Eddie and Mr Flately looked away finding it hard to contain their laughter. Zoe slapped Dan across the face.

"How dare you say that about me. I love Danielle more than you will ever know and you'll never get close to my baby. Stay away or Ill kill you." Zoe replied. Dan looked at her and was about to say something but Zoe walked out of the school. Mr Flately sighed at him.

"You always have to mess things with her. Why don't you and your friends go and find her?" Asked Mr Flately staring at him disappointed and not surprised at all.

"Okay lets go." Eddie replied. Dan was surprised that Eddie thought that he could come. Dan thought that he was the reason that Zoe was angry. That's just like Dan because he is always denying things.

"Hold up Zoe's true friends only. That means me, Keri, Shanice and Aneisha. Not fake friends like you." Said Dan harshly he also didn't like the fact that they were friends.

"I am her friend and do you really think that you are now." Eddie replied. He walked out of the school to find Tom, Keri and Aneisha but no sign of Shanice.

"We have got a problem as in an MI9. I know you are all agents because I am one too and I was recruited at the age of 9." said Eddie he stared at them. They were all really shocked that he was recruited at the age of nine and they were recruited at the age of sixteen.

"How come you were recruited at the age of nine and we were recruited when we are sixteen? Shanice has just gone." Aneisha replied. Eddie looked at them then got out his latest invention which was a new and improved spy pod.

"Wow! That is really cool." Said Tom he was really surprised that he improved the spy pod and added new adds.

"I was on team that created the spy pod and when I was ten I went to America to work in MIT and the CIA." Eddie replied staring at them. He was following Zoe's tracker.

"Thats cool. Eddie, you have got a gift. What can't you do?" Asked Keri she wasn't normally interested in technology but now she learnt to appreciate it.

"Its not that impressive. This isn't about any of you. This is about Zoe and she is hurting out there on her own." Dan replied they reached the park where they found Zoe sitting on the green grass beside Shanice and Roberta.


	79. The park

Dan knew how much Roberta and Shanice meant to Zoe and how they helped them in a crisis and comforted her but he hated the fact that if she had a problem she would go to them instead of him and they would be her helpers. Dan knew that he was pushing Zoe too far one day she would get sick of him and leave. It broke his heart the first time to see her go and it would certainly hurt him this time because he was obsessed with her and they had a daughter to think about and secretly Dan was using Danielle as an excuse to make Zoe stay because he knew that she loved her with all her heart and would do anything to make her happy and if she was happy in London Zoe would have to abandon her plans and stay with him. Zoe was certainly happy to have her sisters with her and Dan wondered why she was never like that with Keri and then he realised that she hated Keri after she stole him away from her.

"Hi guys." Said Keri she looked unusually pale and looked like she wanted to vomit in a bush where no one could see her. She always thought of Zoe as a threat to her and Dans relationship.

"You tracked us using our trackers. What are you guys doing her?" Asked Shanice she looked back at them surprised.

"We were worried about you, Zoe and we hate the fact that you can't talk to us about your problems." Aneisha replied she was kind of upset that Zoe was going to Shanice and not her because she used to be her best friend and they talked about everything with each other they were basically sisters.

"Ok you want to know what's bothering me. I'm sick and tired of being the person who fixes your problems and has to listen to you guys banging on for hours about your problems. If you haven't noticed I'm having problems of my own. I have a lot of things to sort out and then there is MI9 and I'm sick of being insulted by you." Said Zoe she looked straight at Dan, who avoided eye contact and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry if Im causing you distress but you haven't even thought about Danielle and you just think about you all the time." Dan replied. Zoe couldn't control her rage and slapped him across the face again.

"How dare you. You have been nothing but a source of pain for me and Dani and now you want to be a father to Dani. I won't allow it." said Zoe. Dan wanted to fight back but she was the girl that he was in love with.

"Zoe, you can't keep Danielle away from me forever soon I'll get her back where she belongs with me her daddy." Dan replied when he said that it made Zoe physically sick to think of her baby with Dan.

"I'm sick and tired of people telling me what to do and saying that I can't cope or that I won't be a good enough mum but Im going to prove them wrong. I don't care what you do or who you are dating. My babies come first and Danielle will never be yours and I will never nothing more than an stranger to you. I don't care about you and the truth is never really loved you because I use you to get back at my ex." Said Zoe. Everyone gasped and stared at Dan's calm face. In Dan's mind he was panickiand but he didn't show it.

"So what? You used me to get back at your ex, it doesn't mean anything. I don't care about that." Dan replied. He looked really smug as if he was proud of himself.

"Guess what the day before we had sex I was with him sleeping with him and he is Zoe's father so maybe I should more closer to him." Said Zoe she had her hand on her chin. She didn't actually sleep with Tyler she said that to scare him.

"Noo! You can't leave to be closer to him. We need you." Dan replied. Zoe knewthe only standing in her way was MI9. She got out her pencil and snapped it in half. They all gasped when she did that. Then she looked at her watch carefully and realised that she missed 2 periods and school was finished.

"Well I don't need you. On Monday I won't be an agent anymore and you'll stay away from me. Come on girls I think we should go shopping to celebrate after we get our kids of course." Said Zoe she smiled at her sisters and they walked out of the park towards the day care centre which was only a couple of minutes away.


	80. Frank and his family

Frank's Pov

We had just started driving and we were stuck in a traffic jam but I was too happy to realise because I have 3 beautiful children so I need to step up and be a good dad to them. I think that Amelia is really excited to be seeing her twin again. Suddenly when we were stuck between two cars, Amelia takes off her seat belt and neither me or Stella knew what she was doing. She jumped into my lap and hugged me. That was by far the best moment of my life even though she kind of smelt of vanilla and honey shampoo. Stella smiles at me and I smile back and soon I realise that she was sleeping on my lap but I didn't care. In a blink of an eye we were driving carefully and slowly so that we don't wake up Amelia. Soon we arrived at the day care centre and Stella gets out of the car and goes to get Parker. I look at Amelia when I noticed her scars where Kathy had beaten her up and I promised myself that I would never let her get close to any of my children ever again. Amelia stared snoring lightly. When Stella arrived with Parker in her arms she place him in the baby seat. There was only one more child to get before we could have a proper family catch up. Amelia continued to sleep enough Parker started crying. When we reached Adele's school, it was really quiet because it was lesson time and all you could hear was the gentle sound of pencils scribbling and children laughing.

"Amelia, we are here. Get ready to see Adele." I said gently shaking her as she woke up her hair in a mess rubbing her eyes and yawning at the same time she was really tired probably because she was too scared thinking what Kathy would do to her.

"This is her school. It's so big." Said Amelia looking from bottom to top. I noticed that she was afraid of heights and I thought that she was probably scared because she was taught to fear everything even herself.

"Yeah but don't let it scare you. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I promise." I said kissing the top of her head and then we got out of the car. Stella was holding Parker and I was holding Amelia's hand so that she couldn't get scared.

"Hello there how can we help you?" Asked the receptionist she was very professional and clearly loved her job. Stella stepped forward staring at the women.

"We are here to pick up our daughter, Adele London." Said Stella. The woman smiled and then typed on her computer really quickly.

"Room 13. Its the one at the end of the corridor." Said the receptionist as we walked down the corridor stella stops walking for a minute and sees a women walking toward room 13. It was Kathy even though I have never met her she was exactly like I imagined and Stella's reaction said it all even Amelia froze on the spot trembling with fear. I wasn't going to allow her to hurt my family. I got out my phone and called MI9.

"This is Frank London and we have got a abusive women who has been abusing a child for 5 years. The address is Kings Grove primary school on Kings grove lane. Get here as soon as you can." I said. I let go of Amelia's hand and left her with Stella while I go and confront this woman about hurting my children.

"You just don't give up do you? I know who you are and what you are. You're nothing but scum for abusing my children and now you are going to pay for every beating they ever received." I said walking up to her as she turned around and stared right at me. Suddenly I came face to face with the women who tormented my children and abused my girlfriend.

"They are my children now. You and Stella will never get my babies. They belong to me." Replied Kathy. She still had some hold on them.

"Im sure we can arrange for them to visit you in MI9 prison. You are scum and you deserve to rot away in prison where the rest of your kind are." I said getting out my handcuffs she tried to run but was far too slow for a trained and qualified agent like me so naturally i grabbed her and the handcuffs on her hands.

"Amelia's help your dear old mother please." begged Kathy but Amelia stood there still then walked towards her and I actually thought for a minute she was on her side.

"You robbed me of the chance of growing up with my little brother and sister and my mother and father so now I am going to rob you of your freedom just like you did to me." replied Amelia. Kathy tried to grab her.

"You little imp of Satan. I always stood by you but this is the thanks I get. You are nothing but a selfish little brat." Said Kathy. I pinned her onto the wall and she screamed. The MI9 men came and got her.

"Lock her away forever." I said handing them Kathy and suddenly she was screaming but she was powerless and that was the end of our nightmare. Stella moved towards me and I kissed me lips. We didn't realise that we were squashing Amelia.


	81. Fresh start

It has been ten minutes since Stella and I were kissing and now I am waiting for Adele to get out of class and Amelia is really excited and nervous to see her twin again. It was taking forever for her to finish school and Parker was getting restless and I really didn't want him to start crying again. Suddenly the bell rang and all the kids rushed out of the class excited to get out of school. They waited until they saw a young girl almost identical to Amelia wearing her school uniform and had her bag in her arms. Adele stopped when she saw Amelia again before rushing into her arms.

"Aimee, you're here. I missed you so much. Is she coming to live with us? Please say yes." Begged Adele. I wanted Amelia to have a normal family and to grow up with her real family so adoption or fostering was not an option.

"Of course she can stay with us. But you two will have to share a room until we get a bigger place where you each get your own room. Amelia this is your brother, Parker." I said introducing them two. Amelia walked towards Parker and kissed his cheeks.

"But I need new clothes, a toothbrush and pyjamas. I don't have any clothes." Said Amelia on our way out. I knew that I would have to work harder now that we got another mouth to feed and I properly have to get a new job if the pay doesn't improve.

"Don't worry sweetheart we can go shopping for everything that you need." Stella replied. I knew that I only get a little bit of money when I could be working for a university or a place where I could put my knowledge, experience and intelligence to good use. I think the only reason that I stayed in Mi9 for so long was because Stella was there and I had some massive crush on her. Stella unlocked the car and Amelia and Adele sat in their seats while I put Parker in his baby seat right in the middle of we drove to the high street and walked right into Primark.

"Right we need bath towels, pyjamas and some clothes." Said Stella looking around the kids area for really nice clothes. She got some jewellery and then picked up some dressers that Amelia tried on in the dressing room and she actually looked like she was normal and like everyone else. I saw some bath towels that was really cuddly and soft and it was a hot pink colour. Dont tell anyone but I am planning to get tickets to the South of France where I am going to propose to Stella and all the kids are coming for our first family holiday. I'm so excited. Amelia looked really happy when she saw all the colourful clothes that she got to pick out for herself. Amelia really enjoyed herself and then we went to the check out where a old lady called Sandy scanned all our clothes before we bought it.

"Stella, would you mind if when the current mi high team become seniors I find a better job in Technology?" I decided to come right out with it. I mean where is no reason why she would actually have a problem it.

"It doesn't matter where you work. I would always support your decisions." Stella replied. I smiled at her before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Amelia and Adele started clapping. We took all the shopping back home where Stella ran the bath for Amelia. I started folding all the clothes. I realised that she might be hungry and I thought that I would make her my special pasta And she could help me bake some chocolate chip muffins.

"Amelia, Adele why don't we bake some muffins and you two get to like the bowel." i said and they rushed into the kitchen to help me.

"I love chocolate chip Muffins and its so easy to bake." Adele replied she got out the recipe and I was really surprised to see that Amelia could read fluently without any mistakes.

"They look really yummy." Said Amelia looking at the picture of the muffins. We had a blast amazing the muffins and I think that I'm being a really good dad but then I remembered the field trip that I am supposed to be going on. I really don't want to leave them but I had to be there for the team.


	82. Personalized bracelets

Zoe's POV

I can't believe that's just did that. Normally I would be scared to say things that I feel but suddenly I felt free and powerful. I walked right out that park a bigger person and now I want to be a better mother for Zoe and Dani and be there for them every step of the way. I will never let another man come between me and my babies like that again. There are the most important and special people in my life and they mean the world to me. But I can't just say that I have to mean it that's why I am going to get something to will remind me of my promise. I was thinking maybe a thing that they could keep forever. As I walked with my sisters towards the day care, we started laughing about what I just did.

"I can't believe that you just did that." Said Roberta she found it really hard to contain her giggles then just burst into laughter. I love my sister Roberta and she is an example of good parenting because she won't let anyone hurt her baby. Maybe I need to be more like her.

"Yeah! Go Bella!" Cheered Shanice. When I was back home in LA, they called me Ariabella or Ari, Aria, Bella or Bells. Sometimes I miss being called that. I plan when I go back to Los Angeles to be called Ariabella again.

"Stop it guys! I didn't do it for me. I did it for Dani. Come on!" I said as we reached the day care centre. I also miss the school nursery because even for one minute I can come and see my baby. But now I am at saint hearts I feel trapped like I am in a cage that I can't get out of. As we enter the day care centre, we see our mum tending to another baby while her assistant sleeps on the floor snoring really loudly.

"Hi mum!" Said Roberta. Mum looked really scared and terrified at the same time because she didn't want to be a person who looked after children her whole life luckily for her she didn't have to do this any longer.

"Hi Robbie. I feel sorry for all these kids because when I leave because she'll take over and she can't even last stare at a baby without getting sick." Said Charlotte we all knew that she was talking about the person who was snoring on the floor.

"We came to get the kids for 30 minutes before we go home." Said Roberta she put Rochelle in the pram and I thought that she was lucky to have such a good mother like Roberta. I put Zoella and DaniellAmin the pram and Shanice did the same.

"Where do you think we should go?" Asked Roberta she was really excited about this because we haven't been shopping for ages and I really need a suitcase maybe two. The high street isn't that far away from the day care centre so we decided to walk to decrease air pollution. It was actually quite fun having a proper catch up with my sisters.

"Antony Walker has been exposed for getting Anne pregnant and forced to pay half his salary to pay for the babies and was humiliated on telly." Said Shanice she was gossip girl who knew every thing that was happening.

"Take that, Antony! I can't believe that she got what she wanted." I replied but they looked a bit upset about something that I didn't know what it was.

"She's also admitted that she still fancies him." Said Roberta.I was really shocked because I thought she got over him because he was always really rude to her. One time he came to their date three hours late and he blamed it on her. If I was her then I would leave him.

"That idiot. She will never get over him." I replied. While we were walking down the high street, I saw a jewellery shop that sells personalized bracelets. This was exactly how I was going to prove that I was serious about being a mum. This way they will have something to remind me of my promise and its a really cute so it is a win win situation. I froze when I saw the poster of the gold jewellery.

"I want to get something." I said. I took the pram into the shop and my sisters stared at me curiously. I walked towards the counter. The man was in his 20s and seemed to get really tensed when he saw me coming which made me think that he has social anxieties.

"Hello there I saw on your posters that you sell personalized bracelets and can I have three bracelets one that said Zoella, Danielle and Ariabella. Because that's my name." I sai. Pointing to the ones I liked best.

"Margo we have got a celeb in our shop. It is Ariabella Roberts." SaI'd the man whose name was Samuel. All of a sudden, an older women came who could possibly be his mother.

"Oh it is you. I thought Sammy was crazy or day dreaming. Just for you I would give you 45% off specially." Offered Margo. Every where me or my sisters went we always got sales and I thought that if I came to London then I could avoid my only life but now I see there is no escape I might as well embrace it.

"Thank you. I'll come back on Tuesday for them." I replied. As usual, my meddingly sisters had to interfere and got bracelets too. It was like a nightmare because it was supposed to represent my promise but what the hell. Then we came into a store where you can buy suitcases and who should be there. My arch nemesis Dan and his family. I wanted to walk out but Roberta and Shanice stopped me.

"Who cares if he is here? We shouldn't be afraid of him. You can't avoid him forever. Best get it over and done with." Reassured Roberta before rushing to check out the suitcases. I made up my mind and thought that I should be allowed to stay here because it is a public place and he can't stop me. I decided to ignore Dan and continue on my mission to find a suitable suitcase that could hold all my luggage and one for Zoe and Dani's clothes. But there is no escaping them. The minute Lizzie realised that I was in the shop she rushed over dragging Eddie and Dan with her.

"How is my gorgeous granddaughter?" Asked Lizzie she smiled when she saw Dani's little cute face. It was like I was stuck in a nightmare that won't end.


	83. Awkward encounter

"She's more grumpy than gorgeous but she is probably excited to be going back home to LA." I couldn't believe that I just said that. Dan obviously didn't tell her about us moving away and I just made it awkward and ten times worse.

"Hang on, you are moving to Los Angeles and you didn't tell me about it." Replied Lizzie her tone suggested that she was very angry and any thing I said to justify my actions will only further anger her.

"Sorry Lizzie but it isn't personal. I thought that you knew. Clearly you don't so here goes. I am taking Dani and Zoe back home because I want to give them the upbringing that they deserve without any hassle or drama." I explained hoping that she would understand but she didn't get any calmer she just got more tensed than before.

"Zoe, you are not considering how Danielle is going to be affected. She is an innocent beautiful child and you are destroying her future." Replied Lizzie. I wasn't just going to let her talk to me like that.

"Dani will be destined for greatness and why should I care what you think? That's rich coming from you because you basically didn't have a dad and don't you dare say that Kevin was your dad. He doesn't care about you. If he did, he would of told you that he is moving to Los Angeles to be closer to his real children." I knew that was a little harsh. They basically considered Kevin as their dad and they didn't have anyone else.

"We are his real children. We have been through so much and he wouldn't just walk out on us like that. He cares about us. Tell her, boys." Replied Lizzie she was asking Dan and Eddie to back her up.

"Zoe, I'm sorry but Kevin is our dad and he loves us. Okay we haven't spoken in a long time but we are still close even though we don't share blood and not his real kids." Said Eddie he said the last bit quietly because he knew that it would hurt his mother.

"You're wrong, Ed! Kevin isn't going anywhere. We still need him." Said Dan. I sniggered lightly because I couldn't control myself any longer.

"You have basically abandoned him and he always felt useless in the house anyway. We are doing him a favour. He is really happy now." I walked away from them but Lizzie followed me as I searched for the best suitcase. I saw one that I really liked which was pink with white dots and a butterfly right in the middle.

"Zoe this is madness. You can't raise two kids on your own so I propose that I take care of my granddaughter and you won't have another mouth to feed." Replied Lizzie. There is another person saying that I was not capable of looking after my babies. Anyway back to the suitcases , I found one that was smaller by a couple of inches but the colour was purple and thought it was perfect.

"Shut up, Lizzie! You can barely look after yourself. You abandoned your kids and you'll probably abandon Dani when it gets hard but I'm nothing like you." I said pushing the pram and grabbing the suitcases.

"You may think now you can cope but you have help but there you'll have no one. You'll be on your own." I knew exactly what she was doing and it wasn't going to work.

"I was on my own from the start. Even though I had my family and friends, all the responsibility was down to me and I will be a better mother than you could ever be. I didn't drop out of college or give up on my kids. Don't play the parental role now. We all know that you couldn't give a stuff about your kids. I am warning you and Dan to stay away from my family before you turn Dani evil." I said. thought that Lizzie would leave me alone but she didn't.

"You may not realise it but Danielle needs me. She needs her nan." Replied Lizzie. I think that Eddie and Dan doesn't need her so now she wants to feel needed.

"No! She needs me, her family and her friends. What she doesn't need is you and your horrible family except Eddie doing what you always do ruining people's lives and I'm not letting you do the same to Danielle." I said. I knew that there was a reason why Dan ended up how he is because of Lizzie.

"We just want what's best for Danielle. Dan is her dad. Doesn't Dan get a say in her future?" Asked Lizzie. I decided to buy the suitcases and ignore her.

"No! Go away Lizzie! I don't care what you say. Maybe you should leave me and dani alone and go be a grandmother to your other grandchildren." I replied. I walked over to the counter to pay for the suit cases. Roberta and Shanice had already paid for their clothes and the manager gave me 30% off. I rushed out of the door before Lizzie could stop me.

"What did Lizzie want?" Asked Shanice she was comforting Giselle because she was getting a cold and was didn't sleep.

"She's really annoying and Im sick of her telling me what I can and can't do. What am I an infant." I replied. I always thought that Lizzie was the kind of girl who respected someone's decision but I was wrong about her.


	84. Lose my viginity

Aneisha's Pov

I'm so excited about the field trip not because of all the things that you have to do but because of all the opportunity that I get to lose my viginity. My parents want me to have sex after I get married but that's not the way I see it. They taught me all the dangers of having sex probably to scare me but I have always been curious about it and now I get the chance to experience it and its perfect because its in the countryside and Tom is getting some candles to set the mood. Aisha entered my room annoyingly and laughed at me for no reason like she was making fun of me.

"I know what you are up to. I bet there is no field trip and you are planning to lose your viginity to that geeky boy Tom." Said Aisha. Sometimes I feel like punching her but she'll tell mum and then I will get grounded.

"You're wrong, Aisha and don't you ever call Tom geeky he is really smart. Plus, this is an educational trip." I replied. I turned my back to her so I didn't have to see that smug face of hers.

"No it's not. I bet you any money that you'll lose your viginity. Just because Shanice and Zoe are free to do what ever they want." Said Aisha. I knew exactly what she was trying to do make me hate them but they are my friends.

"Zoe and Shanice are my friends and I am free to do whatever I want. You can't stop me." I replied with a smile on my face. I turned to see her angry face.

"Yes I can. I'll tell mum and dad. They'll stop you." Said Aisha. Once she said that she was running and I was following her because I knew that she was a snake. But me, and MI9 agent couldn't stop a little kid from snitching.

"Mother, Aneisha plans to lose her viginity to Tom at this field trip." Blurted Aisha. Just then my whole plan had been rumbled. Here comes another lecture...

"Aneisha Jones, I can't believe you are using this field trip as a way to lose your viginity. Have I taught you nothing?" Asked Andrea, my mother. I knew that she wouldn't let me go so now it's over.

"No, mother you have taught me well and I know the dangers and I won't lose my viginity if it means bring dishonour to my family." This was a lie.

"It would bring dishonour to the family but I know you need to improve your grades so I'll allow you to go." Replied Andrea. She finished washing the dishes. Mrs King came in with my father which means trouble. Even though they are brother and sister in law, they are really close and my aunts loves spilling the beans on anything that I have done.

"We'll look who it is Aneisha the massive failure who failed in her mission to convince Zoe and Shanice to stay in Saint Hearts. Do you know what you have done you stupid girl?" Asked Mrs King.

"Aunty, I didn't know that my plan had failed because I tried my hardest." I pleaded. My Aunty was like the devil that can't forgive or forget.

"That's not good enough. You've failed us. Pack your bags and go to the field trip. On Monday, you'll go and get the rest of your things." Ordered Jonathan. I knew once he made his mind no one could change it. So I didn't even try. In one day, I losed my friends and my family. And soon I'll be homeless because of my own stupidity. I ran to my room sobbing after what I lost. I might as well become a senior because my dreams are over.


	85. Trip

It took us twenty minutes to go home to pack for the field trip. I packed some jeans, tops, socks and trainers. I have no idea what's in store but I know that they are going to test us and the CIA are going to be looking at these results so I have to be hydrated and I have to eat lots of healthy food. They didn't mention that you had to buy your own food but I still want to because I have no idea what they are going to cook for us. Shanice is by far the messiest girl I have ever met. She literally dumped all of her stuff in the suitcase and closed it.

"Shan, you have to be more organised." Said Roberta. I always thought of Roberta as the kind of girl who could become a superhero because she was intelligent, had good combat skills and was really fat when she was running.

"Shut up, Robyn! You are all so organised. This is supposed to be fun not boring." Said Shanice. She sometimes call Roberta Robyn. I decided to take lots of photos of dani and Zoe because I am going to be away from them for two days and this is the first time that I am going to be away from them.

"I know but we are going to away from them. That's scared. What if she gets ill?" Asked Roberta. She was always scared of leaving Rochelle anywhere.

"Calm down. Mum will call us if she gets ill." I replied. Ever since she found Rochelle, she has started being protective over her. Roberta was always getting these panic attack.

"Ok we need to go." Said Shanice she grabbed her suitcases and legged it before she decided she wasn't going. I kissed Zoe's and Dani's cheeks before leaving. I closed my suitcases and left. Walking down the lane, I thought about Zoe and Dani being left without their mummy and me not singing their bedtime song and reading their book. Dani and Zoe love it when I sing to them and go to sleep instantly. But I thought that Mum would have trouble getting them to bed. But before I realised it we were at Saint Hearts with Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Keri. Roberta had to go to her school to travel with her team. Dan couldn't keep his eyes off me. So I decided to confront him about it.

"Please stop staring at me and can you please keep your mother under control." I said. Dan looked at me confused like I didn't know what I was talking about.

"Mum is just a bit upset. Trust me, she'll leave you alone. It isn't her you have to worry about it is me. I'm getting Danielle and then you will have to stay." Dan replied. I knew that that was evil plan all along.

"Dan, you can't use Danielle to get me back. I can't trust you. Okay let's say that you are right and we get married. What's to stop me from leaving?" I asked. Frank surprisingly turned up looking really down.

"What is wrong, frank?" asked Aneisha. Frank looked like he just wanted to go home and stay home with his children.

"I have a new daughter called Amelia and I would really like to spend time getting to know her but I have to go to this stupid field trip." said Frank he kicked a rock annoyed.

"Oh congratulations. I never knew that you and Stella were fostering now." Aneisha replied.I put my hand on my head and laughed.

"He is not fostering. Amelia is Adele's twin who lived with their abusive Aunty." I replied. And then they all said oh. I knew that Amelia was scared of the new world as so was I.

"I never knew that Adele had a twin. I bet she is exactly like Adele." Said Tom. I think that he was spending too much time with Aneisha so his personality was starting to change. Then the mini bus arrived and Frank sighed. The mini bus had 14 seats and was decorated black. I walked into the mini bus and put my stuff on the floor. Shanice stopped Dan from seating next to me. Keri looked really pale and sick and Dan hated seeing her like this.

"Keri are you ill? You look really sick and feverish." Dan said. Keri had a bucket with her for some reason and puked in it what he said that.

"What time do we arrive there? Where exactly is it?" Asked Keri she looked really ill and I kind off thought that she was pregnant because I had those symptoms when I was pregnant with Zoella.

"It is in the countryside and we'll arrive there in an hour." Frank replied. He started reading a book on good parenting. I think that he is a good father all ready so he didn't need that book.

"This is so long." Shanice. Her phone started ringing and I just thought it was Roberta asking her if mum had contacted her.

"Hello. Yes this is Mirabella Roberts. Ok I'll inform them. Are you sure it is all ready?The decorators have finished. Ok thank you. Bye." Said Shanice hanging up the phone. I didn't know who she was talking to and i was starting to get worried.

"Who was that?" I asked. Then the mini bus started driving and I was a little worried. Shanice on the other hand looked ecstatic like she was on the moon.

"The builders who are building our house. They have finished working on the house. It is already for us." Said Shanice. Basically when we came to Los Angeles, we started production work on this house and we decided to build our own house with at least 25 rooms. It was the perfect place to raise a family.

"Oh my god. Really? The house is already for us. I can't believe it!" I replied. It was amazing news for us but Dan seemed really angry by this news.

"New house or not. I'm not letting you take Danielle. This doesn't stop my plans." Said Dan. Keri stopped vomiting for a minute.

"What plans do you have?" Asked Keri. Dan stopped talking and just read his magazine about sport cars and didn't answer her question. For the rest of the hour, no one spoke and the trip was really boring right now.


	86. Hotel

No ones POV

The trip to the location was really boring and they all ended us sleeping until the driver stopped dramatically and they all ended banging their heads on the seats in front of them. But when we arrived, they all looked around and was astonished where we were arrived. It looked like an old posh hotel that had just been abandonned. When they got out of the mini bus all they saw was flowers. To anyone else it would look like a normal hotel but it was actually a big MI9 hotel where they stay to get trained. They expected it to be an old place where they had to sleep with strangers. As soon as they entered the hotel they walked over to the receptionist who was giving people their rooms.

"We are the MI High Team." Said Frank. The receptionist started typing really quickly before getting a map of the hotel and circled a place before giving it to frank.

"This is so posh. It is perfect." Said Aneisha who squeezed Tom's hand. Tom smiled at her. Frank directed them to a corridor.

"These are your rooms. You have to choose who you are going to share with." said Frank. Dan stared at Zoe and thought this was the perfect opportunity to get her closer to him.

"Ok Tom and Aneisha, me and Zoe and Keri and Shanice. There it is sorted." Said Dan. Zoe walked into a room with Shanice closing the door behind them.

"Do you do know what Dan meant by you two sharing a room?" Asked Shanice. Zoe knew that Dan still had feelings for her and wanted to share a room to try and seduce her. Meanwhile Eddie was in the games room reading a book on politics and a degree in politics while his crush Billie was checking him out.

"...then he said that he was going to crush her." said one of Billie's friends wo burst into laughter. Billie loved everything that Eddie said or did but last month she scared him by jumping in a river to get some evidence they needed to put a man in prison.

Flashback

_We have just lost some evidence that could have helped us put a man who was behind a criminal organization. I saw Eddie taking off his jacket and I actually thought that he was going to jump into the river to save the evidence. I did t realize that I was right when Eddie jumped into the middle of the river._

_"Eddie, what are you doing? Come out. EDDIE!" I screamed looking at the river but there wasn't any sign of Eddie. Selena and Sean, their team mates who were secretly in love with each other. I took off my jacket._

_"Sis, leave him. You could kill yourself. Eddie has drowned and he is a hero for trying to help us. Leave him." Said Selena, my sister who grabbed me. All of a sudden, Eddie came to the top and I screamed his name._

_"Eddie, get out before you drown. Eddie don't do this." I screamed at him but he didn't listen and went back down. _

_"Selena, get off me. I need to save him." I shouted at her and tried to make her get off her even by biting her._

_"Why do you need to save him?" Asked Selena she looked at her. She wanted me to admit that I have feelings for Eddie._

_"Because I love him and just because you are my big sister that doesn't stop me from saving the man I love." i said. I just about to jump in when Eddie came the top and swam towards us. He was so tired that he didn't stand up and stayed on the floor and his eyes were only a little bit open. I ran to his aid hoping that he was okay. I put his head on my lap and kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes a bit more._

_"Don't move. Can an ambulance quickly. I can't lose him." I said to Selena and Sean. Eddie's eyes closed. Billie screamed. She knew what she had to do. The kiss of life. Even though she spent all night thinking about how it would feel to kiss him this wasnt how she imagined it was going to be. She wanted violinist, roses and chocolate and Amy Winehouse. But this was to save his life. She took a deep breath and pressed her lips against his and then all of a sudden he started to breath again._

_"You listen to my voice. Don't die please. I don't think that I can cope without you. Please stay with me. I need you, Eddie." Said Billie. Eddie slowly opened his eyes._

_"Um I didnt know when to interrupt." said Eddie. Right then and there I was happier than I have ever been in my whole life and the ambulance came and took him._

_"We need one of you to stay with him." said one of the doctors who was helping Eddie. I hoped that I could stay with him. _

_"I'll go." I said jumping into the ambulance and sitting beside Eddie who was unconscience. I yelped in surprise when he didn't answer to his name._

_"Don't worry love your boyfriend will be fine." Replied the women. She was really nice and it was weird when she said that Eddie was my boyfriend even though I really wanted him to be._

_"Eddie is not my boyfriend." I said taking his hand and kissing it. The women sighed and smiled at me. Is it that obvious that I like him? Does Eddie know?_

_"He asked for you to come and plus I know you want him to ask him out." said the nurse. The ambulance stopped and they took Eddie into the ambulance and I followed them but they didn't let me in the surgery room. Selena joined me 30 mintues later._

_"I knew you would be here. Have you heard anything?" Asked Selena sitting beside me. I sighed and looked at her._

_"No I haven't. What if he dies? I can't lose him. I love him. I loved him since I met him when I was eight and I don't want to be friends with him. What if he doesn't make it?" I asked and my sister tried to reassure me and then the nurse came in._

_"He is awake and wants to see a girl called Billie." Said the nurse. I stood up and walked into the room and saw that Eddie was really pale and it broke my heart to see him ill._

_"I thought that you might of gone home. Why did you stay?" Asked Eddie. I was so angry at him. It was like he wasn't grateful._

_"Oh no thank you. I should just go because obviously you don't want me here." I said. I was about to leave._

_"Billie! I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I'm stupid. Thank you." Eddie replied. I turned around and saw him lying on his bed so pale._

_"You are welcome." I said and rushed towards him and give him a hug. And he actually hugged me back._


	87. Don't go

Soon my friends realised that I wasn't listening to them and they started pocking me but still no response because I couldn't keep my eyes off Eddie. I love they way he ran through his hair when he was interested in something and the way he smiled when he was really happy. That was the cutest smile. My friends decided to follow my gaze and they soon realised that I was staring at Eddie.

"Do you fancy him or something? Remember you do have a boyfriend." Said one of my friends. I stared at her and tried to deny it. But my friends know when I am lying.

"I know and I wasn't checking him out. I want to know what book he is reading so that I could rent it. It looks interesting." The moment I said that I knew what will happen next my friends will burst into laughter because they hate books.

"Go and find out what book he is reading then." Said my other friend. I couldn't believe this they are supposed to be my friends and they are not supposed to make fun of me. Maybe they aren't my real friends. I decided to go and talk to him. He didn't realise that I was there.

"Hey Eddie what are you reading?" I asked staring at him. He closed the book and stared back at me. I felt like I wanted to kiss him to take the tension away.

"Just some stuff on politics. You would find it really boring." Eddie replied trying to hide the book and laughing gently at him.

"So you want to be a politican." I said trying to take the tension away as well as trying to make conversation with him.

"Yeah but it will never probably happen." Said Eddie just then he got a phone call and he stepped away from me to take it. I thought it was just his mother.

"Hello yes this is Eddie Morgan. Really? Are you sure? Thank you very much. I really appreciate it. Ok bye." Said Eddie. At the end of the call he looked really happy.

"Who was that? You look like you found a treasure chest." I replied. I didn't want to be the girl who interferes but I am just curious about this stuff.

"I just got an offer to work abroad as a junior politican and go to college and I will get to study engineering and politics." Said Eddie. The minute he said that all my future dreams with him will be ruined. We probably not end up together and he will be with someone else.

"Oh that's great. How long will you be gone for? A day? A couple of weeks? Or forever?" I replied curiously and anxiously. I wanted him to stay with me.

"It might be forever. I really don't know but why are you suddenly curious about how long I will be gone for. No offence, it is not any of your business." Said Eddie he grabbed his book and walked away. I didn't want to end the conversation like this. So I ran after him to his room.

"It is my business. You are my friend and I care about you to tell you you are making a big mistake." I replied angrily. Eddie started to ignore him.

"No you are making a mistake by telling me this. I probably going to get a girlfriend when I'm out there and then I'll forget all about you. You are supposed to be my friend." Said Eddie. The way he said it was like I was being selfish.

"I don't wanna be. I can't believe that you would say that like that. After all we have been through and it doesn't mean losing my friend it means losing the man who has always been there and the man who always loved me. You shouldn't want me to leave me behind because what do I have if you go. No one. I can't lose you. I love you more than a friend and I want to be your girlfriend." I replied. Eddie stood there for a moment staring at me before he put his forehead against mine and then he pressed his lips against mine. I pulled his jacket off him and he stepped away and for a minute I thought that he would leave but he took off his shirt to show his muscles and his sick pack. I pulled off my short before pulling him to a kiss. Then we dropped onto the bed. I smiled into the kiss. Meanwhile, Zoe was alone in her room going through pictures of Zoella and in the middle was a pink music box which was decorated pink witch sparkles and diamonds it was really nice. Suddenly the door opened and Dan stepped in.

"What are you doing?" Asked Dan. Zoe continued to go through all the photos and put them in order. Dan sat on the bed and picked up a picture of Zoella and Zoe smiling.

"Sorting through these photos so that I could make a photo book." Zoe replied. Dan picked up the music box and opened it. There was a ballerina dancing to nice music.

"Are you going to give this to Danielle? I know that she would like it." Dan said with a smile. Zoe sighed and touched the back of her neck.

"No it is for Zoella. It will make up for the days that I wasn't there for her. It is important that we are close and this music box is the thing that I had when I was young and I want her to have it." Said Zoe taking it from Dan's arms.


	88. Uglier one

"Oh it's for your other uglier daughter. Why not give it to the prettier one?" Asked Dan. Zoe took a deep breath and sighed. Dan knew that he went too far.

"No it's not your decision to make. It's mine so stop interfering and go away. Why can't you leave me alone?" Asked Zoe she got a book that had diamonds that said Zoella's name. She opened it and all you could see is pictures and headlines.

"I'm sorry about what I said before and now. It is a little hard to think about Zoella when I know that she was a mistake and you will soon get over her and move on with me and Danielle. Your real family. Do you want my advice-" said Dan. Zoe couldn't stand the way he was talking about her.

"No I don't. This is my life and not yours. Not ours. I love Zoella more than Danielle because the fact I had a baby with you makes me physically sick but hopefully she won't turned out a failure like you." Said Zoe she put all the pictures and the music box in her bag.

"I am not an failure. I can still make lots of money and then you will stay." Dan replied. Zoe walked past him out of the door and sniggered.

"Dan even if you were the richest man on the earth I will never be interested in you. I can't trust you because you can't change." Zoe walked right into Keri and Dan's room to see if Keri was ok. She found Keri vomiting in the toilet. Zoe was going to be the bigger person and be a sister for her.

"Come on let's find Aneisha and Shanice and then we can have a proper girls chat." I said to reassure her and she stared at me confused. She looked really confused and pale.

"Why are you helping me?" Asked Keri she stopped vomiting for a minute and continued staring at her. Zoe didn't know why she was being so kind to the girl who took her boyfriend away but she was grateful.

"You are my sister and I care about you. I don't care about what happened with Dan. Come on!" Zoe replied. Keri stood up and splashed some cold water on her face.

"Zoe, what's wrong with me? Why am I so sick?" Asked Keri. Zoe and Keri walked out of the room which made Dan feel really angry and confused at the same time.

"I don't know but I have an idea." Zoe replied. Keri stopped her for a minute demanding answers. Zoe knocked on Tom and Aneisha's door and opened it to find Aneisha on top of a topless Tom.

"Omg can you put a top on? Aneisha we need you." Said Zoe covering her eyes so that she didn't see them. Tom put on a top annoyed that they had to interrupt.

"Okay but only for half an hour." Said Aneisha she walked out of the door closing it behind them. She looked at them annoyed because it was a really important night for them. Shanice walked past them carrying a packet of sweets. Zoe grabbed her arm.

"You are coming with us. Girl talk now in keri's room." Zoe all stared at her confused and annoyed. Keri just wanted to die and Aneisha wanted to return to tom.

"Zoe, you said you might have an idea about whats wrong with me." Said Keri as entered her room and sat on her bed.

"I think that your pregnant. But this is serious because I have never experience these symptoms during my pregnancies. It is really unusual. Here take a test." Zoe replied. She had pregnancy test in her hand. Keri really didn't want to do it but she had to find out if she was pregnant or not.

"I don't want to do it but I have to know if I am pregnant or not because I have been feeling like this for weeks." Said Keri clutching her stomach. She gasped for a moment as she felt something.

"Hang on, how long have you been feeling like this? Never mind take the test, Keri." Zoe replied. Keri took the test out of her hand and went into the toilet.

"What if she is pregnant? I mean, who is going to take care of the baby?" Asked Shanice staring at them. They shrugged their shoulders.

"That's for Keri to decide. I know that she is pregnant. All the symptoms are there. Feeling ill, vomiting, feverish." Zoe replied. Aneisha put her hand on her head and sighed.

"Keri is in foster care. You actually think that Lizzie I will allow her to keep the baby. Imiagine she does have the baby, where will she live? Who will take care of it? How can Keri ever provide for a baby?" Asked Aneisha. She was asking a bunch of questions they didn't know the answer to.

"I don't know but this is serious she said that she has been feeling like this for weeks. Who knows how long she has she been pregnant for?" Asked Shanice. Keri came out of the bathroom and they all stood up staring at her reaction.

"Zoe is right. I'm pregnant." Said Keri quietly staring at them. They all rushed to help her by hugging her. She started sobbing a bit.

"Dan is going to freak out and he is going to leave me and I will have to look after the baby on my own. How can I ever cope. I never listen in school so I'm probably going to fail. I might as well give up and have an abortion." Keri said. The let go of her and stared at her confused.


	89. Fostering or adoption

"You do know that once you have an abortion that's it. You shouldn't just give up. Keri, that is horrible." Said Zoe she couldn't believe that Keri was giving up. If she could do it then so can she.

"I know but I heard you guys and you were right I don't know how I am going to cope. A little baby needs attention and I would need lots of money to pay for it. I shouldn't have a miscarriage. I should put it into care hopefully it would get fostered **or** adopted." Keri replied. Se made up her mind and she wasn't going to change it. Shanice got out her notepad and fountain pen.

"Can we at least choose a name for the baby?" Asked Shanice. They all agreed because they wanted to keep Shanice happy. Keri had a few ideas on what the names should be.

"I really like the name Madonna or Beyonce. Powerful women." Keri replied. Shanice thought that she was only going to choose girl names not realizing it **could** be a boy.

"Keri, you do realize that you could have a bay boy. So maybe we should choose names for both sexes just in case." Said Shanice. Keri started to say names that she really liked and Shanice wrote it down.

**Boys**

**Luke**

**James**

**Dexter**

**Johnnie**

**Barney**

**Maxwell**

**Girls**

**Stephanie**

**Sophie**

**Madonna**

**Kylie**

**Kendall**

**Beyonce**

"Ok if you could chose the sex. Would you want it to be a boy or a girl?" Asked Aneisha. Keri thought about it for a minute.

"I think that I would chose a baby girl. I don't hate boys. Just because Ive always wanted a girl." replied Keri. She placed the pregnancy test in the suitcase so that Dan couldn't see. Aneisha stood up.

"This has been really good but I want to get back to Tom. This is kind of a special night." Said Aneisha she said before waving.

"I saw Tom topless so now I can't get the image out of my head. It is really getting on my nerves." Keri replied when Aneisha left. Shanice and Zoe burst into laughter.

"Come on it is still early so we can go down to the games room." Said Shanice. They all stood up and left. Keri felt like she could tell them anything because they were her friends.

"I have to get something off my chest. I don't want to be with Dan because I know that he is obsessed with you and I don't want to be with a guy that is in love with someone else and it is hard to pretend that we are in love." Keri replied. When they arrived at the games room, it was really crowded and everyone was either chatting or playing snooker.

"I know that he is love with me but I will never be in love with him. I hate him with a passion. Ker, you have to believe me when I say this I don't want to get back together with Dan." Said Zoe she looked really angry and stressed. They sat down and guess who showed up Dan and he was with his mates Nate and Sean. Sean hated Dan with a passion after he slept with his girlfriend and since then they have been really distant but now they were really close. Meanwhile Eddie was slowly waking up realising that he just slept with Billie and he knew that her boyfriend, Nate would beat him up. He had to get out of there. She was sleeping on his arms so he slowly removed his arm and saw his jeans on the floor so he put them on not realising that Billie was starting to wake up.

"Eddie, where are you going?" Asked Billie. She put her hand over his waist and hugged him. Eddie couldn't believe that this was happening to him he was happy and angry with himself.

"I'm getting out of here. I need to go for a long walk and think about this. Billie, you can't tell anyone we slept together." Eddie replied. He didn't look at her because he knew her reaction; she would be really upset.

"You are scared of Nate but you don't have to be. He can't beat up his own pillow. Trust me, he is stupid and I am going to break up with him and then we can be together." Said Billie she put her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"We will never be together because I need to get some space and I have decided to leave London forever." Replied Eddie. Billie stopped kissing him for a moment.

"I'll convince my sister to move into your room so we can be together. Plus I'm planning to wear Victoria's secret." Said Billie trying to tempt Eddie to sleep with him.

"All your efforts of getting me to sleep with you again are going to fail." Eddie replied rolling his eyes. Billie sighed and stood up wearing his shorts and his top.

"Kiss me one last time and I promise to leave you alone and not tell anyone." Said Billie. Eddie accepted the bargain and kissed her on the lips passionately. It lasted for 2 minutes before Eddie pulled away.

"That's it. You go back to being Nate's girlfriend and I will not mention anything. This never happen so we can't tell anyone." Said Eddie before leaving.

Sean's pov

I'm Dans best mate because I thought that he was a good guy but since he turned fourteen he turned crazy and it was always down to me to stop it. But now I don't have to be because all the responsibility goes to Nate. I was born on the fifth of June since my birth to when I was six I lived with my mum in Canada and I am moving there next week to start a new life in emerald lake with my family. I then lived with my dad who was not a good man, he didn't abuse me or anything. He abused my mother because he thought she was to blame for the fact that my sister, Kelsie had a physical disease. She was really ill and there was no cure. The only thing that kept me from going insane was may girlfriend, Selena and we dated since we were seven to we were 16 until she cheated on me and I couldn't cope with the fact that she slept with my best mate our relationship basically finished right then and there. I want venegance against Dan for destroying my relationship but I have to destroy it from the inside. The one thing about the field trip that really annoys me is the fact both Selena and Dan are here that means trouble.


End file.
